Widow's Heir
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Natasha Romanoff left her daughter in an orphanage in New York. Now, Ana Romanoff had learned who her mother is and is avoiding the heartbreak of her mother not wanting her, despite the warnings of her best friend and boyfriend. Though, when her father's scythe goes missing she must face the one woman that Ana has run from for two months.
1. Chapter 1

_I have links to what the characters look like (as I find them) on my profile._

Sixteen Years Earlier

Natasha Romanoff sighed as she held the small bundle in her arms, trying to keep her warm in the snowy weather of New York. She had been away from the KGB for five months, it had only taken her five months being pregnant to show and luckily she had been assigned a five-month long mission before her graduation in Russia and would be sterilized. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, in a ragged purple blanket and her named pinned to it as she walked up the stairs in the orphanage. It was for the best for everyone to leave her daughter here she thought, placing the month old child on the stairs right by the door. She'd try to find her once things had settled down and it was safe for her to be around her daughter. She couldn't comprehend the massive feelings in her chest as she held the small child in her arms, kissing the top of her head and smiling as she sat her down and knocked on the door, soon disappearing into the shadows.

Present Day- Camp Half-Blood

Ana, daughter of Thanatos, laughed sitting at the pier between her boyfriend, Connor Stoll, and her best friend, Valentina Diaz. Her long red hair was in a messy ponytail as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, complaining about how hot it was. In the circle that had been, there was Connor and Travis Stoll, Valentina Diaz, Miranda Gardiner, and Katie Gardner. It had been two weeks since the defeat of Gaea, one week since the Roman demigods had gone back to their camp. It was time for the demigods to breathe, it had been a tough summer and had barely seen each other at all during the time preparing. Well, her friends had seen each other, but Ana had been helping her father in the Underworld keep everything at bay.

"If you're so hot girl, you need to stop wearing all that black." Valentina snapped, grabbing the daughter of Thanatos's hair and putting it in a neat ponytail, hair was the main thing that the daughter of Aphrodite was worried about, she had tackled her friend multiple time because of her hair. "Are you seriously going to wear all that black when you go see your mother?" She asked, muttering something about how her best friend's hair was knotted in Spanish. "Or have you decided on that? Considering you mother is Black Widow."

Ana shrugged, her eyes turning to look at the group around them. "It isn't my fault I look so much like her I made that ghost terrified. Dad and Lord Hades had a laugh with that, I had no idea there were so many misplaced souls considering everything that was going on."

"There's a reason that Ana is as kicked ass as she is," Travis replied, "Connor's a damn lucky guy to be dating her. Though, beware if she goes to meet her mother you might be dead my dear brother." He replied, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Isn't she dating the Hulk dude?" Katie asked, taking a sip of her lemonade as she looked at the group.

"He name is Bruce Banner!" Travis yelled, snapping his finger that he remembered him. "Won't he be doing a lecture series at NYU this summer on something now that the creepy military dude got arrested? Something on gamma rays?"

"So what you're saying is we go to the campus that you'll be attending in the fall, pretend to be interested, and we drag Ana to meet him kicking and screaming to explain that it's his girlfriend's daughter?" Connor asked his brother, "We'll need a backup for that."

"Count me out, if you're going into a direct plan to piss her off, count me out," Katie replied, holding up her hands in defense. "I'd like to live another day."

"I agree with my sister; we'll just plan your guys funeral in case anything happens. We'll see you in the Underworld." Miranda replied, "If she doesn't kill you, then Bruce probably won't believe her. If the Black Widow had wanted to find her daughter, then she would've probably found her as much as Valentina and Ana are in New York because some person believes that they need to give the girl a makeover all the time. Ana was also in the system as a foster kid until she came to camp."

"What if she just now wanted to find her daughter, what if it wasn't safe considering that she's an assassin and a spy." Valentina replied back, "It'll be an adventure!"

"Like the whole idea that if we got Nico and Ana to have zombies climb out when they sat at a table by themselves, Chiron would eventually give up and let them sit wherever they wanted?" Connor replied, "I swear Valentina was the only child of Aphrodite that was not phased with a zombie sitting beside them."

"I was highly disturbed that she started playing with his hair," Ana replied, making a face at her best friend of five years. "I'm glad that you convinced Will it was a good idea to be my doctor also since Nico and I have similar abilities. Just think, if I met my mother she'd want me to live in the facility and I wouldn't be a year round camper. I don't trust Connor or you alone, Valentina."

"Hey! What about me?" Miranda yelled, laughing.

"You can manage on your own, plus without me here who would stop Valentina from setting you up with someone that isn't Sherman." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

Avengers Facility

It was good to be back home, the entire place was tense, but to be back in her own room was good. She sighed, looking out the window. Before everything that had happened, Natasha Romanoff had decided she was going to look for her daughter, she would be sixteen now. She only got to her being age eight and had printed off the fuzzy picture of her from a dance class, it was framed and put on her dresser, the girl had disappeared after being in a foster home after foster home. "And who is that?" Bruce asked, walking into the room, noticing the photo that was now on proud display.

"My daughter, I never wanted to mention her until I decided to start looking for her. I had started a week before everything went south when we weren't on missions. That's the photo I found before all of it. I had her before the graduation ceremony in the Red Room." Natasha replied, looking at the photo, "She looks like me, but she has her father's eyes."

"What was her father's name?" He asked as she shrugged, "What else do you know about her?"

"She lives was in a foster home a lot growing up, at the age of eight she disappeared off the map. There were a few pictures of her in the Manhattan sleep from last summer, she looks a lot like me. Some of those kids are in photos, but since no one really knows what happens and it somehow managed to go under any radar, she might be alright. There's some from Christmas with her and another girl shopping for presents where she looked happy." Natasha sighed, "I wonder if she'd want me now."

"You can always find her and figure it out." Bruce replied, "We can get the rest of Avengers to help out and with the world's best superheroes trying to find her, we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Underworld

There were some days, like today, that Ana hated being a daughter of Thanatos. She had been drug out of bed at six in the morning, missed out on breakfast because she overslept, and had on a dress that was bigger than her sitting between the Prince of the Dead and a Ghost. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to get the unnecessary amount of tulle as a ghost that was serving Hades handing them a giant stack of black sheets, with the name of every person they were supposed to judge their punishment. "Why did your dad want us to do this, people, that are already dead and deserve it should be able to do this."

"There's only so many that are that good of character that is dead Ana." Nico replied, "Miss Carter here is the most recent one. She apparently helped found SHEILD." He leaned over and looked at the ghost, "We've heard during this summer about everything with SHEILD, the dead keep no secrets and we had some ghosts go in places they didn't belong and so father made us go catch them, well mostly our dear Ana here. I know that must be tough for you." Ana sighed, and lifted up the right amount and stabbed him with the heels that her father made her wear, they were made out of bones and the entire thing had her freaked out.

"She'll figure out all that had happened soon enough, she's on Lord Hade's council for judging people. You know, she could fill you in better on what you missed while you were in the Lotus Hotel, considering you were only a small child when World War II started." Ana replied, then turned to the ghost that was beside her. It had only got a slap on the back of the head from the Son of Hades.

Ana had decided when she died, she was going to help her father with getting the dead souls to stay dead than having to do this for the rest of eternity. She was bored as she tapped her foot, listening to a soul after soul complain that they shouldn't spend the rest of eternity punished, because of this reason or for that reason. She could only shake her head with some of the people as Nico told them that their world was final and when Hades decided to bring any of these up for renewal they would know, but right now they were stuck with what they got because it was two children of death and a ghost that was known as the greatest woman on Earth for some people. The only person that held her interest was one that looked like his entire face had been burned off.

He could only stare at Ana for a small moment, her long hair was down and straightened ("Because I don't care if they are dead, your hair has to look good. Anastasia Elizabeth Romanoff, if you bite me again I will dye your hair pink.") She could honestly pass for her mother if her mother would have coal black eyes that pierced into someone's soul when she was angry or bored. "Brock Rumlow, HYDRA agent within SHEILD, tried to destroy the World, helped brain wash James Barnes and died by blowing yourself up." Ana stated, looking at the file, "Possible punishments of the rest of eternity are cleaning out around Tartarus, blowing up on the hour for eternity, or be electrocuted." She turned to look at him. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"You look just like the Widow," he replied, "I didn't think that any member of the KGB would be able to work on anything that was judging people."

"I'm not part of the KGB," she replied, glaring at him. "She's my mother."

Tony Stark's Gala of Apologies

Natasha sighed as she walked out onto the balcony, her red hair was up in curls and she had on a long green dress. It had been three days since she had discovered that her daughter was alive in New York City, she had been seen walking with a guy with brown hair as they went to a movie. They were a cute couple she could have guessed, but her eyes sighed as she shook her head. "Valentina Diaz, stop dragging me, we are not sleeping in front of a store for you to get shoes on sale. You could have got one of your sisters's to do this instead of me you know. The shoes don't even come in black."

"The shoes are all a part of a greater plan Ana, Miranda said that the Stark Gala was just across the street!" A voice replied Natasha could only shake her head. A girl wanted to get an eye full of the Avengers and apparently some shoes.

"You sneaky little bitch!" She heard the first voice replied, "I knew Travis and Connor were planning on pulling something like this, but for you, Miranda, and Katie to come up with this. I'm quite proud of you, using your addiction to shoes against me because I wouldn't think anything of it! I'd be worried for my life if Travis started getting interested in Gamma Rays."

"You can look amazing and be able to trick you, was a bonus, my dear Ana." There was a pause and then a yelp. "I can't believe that you bit me you bitch!" Then there was a laugh, "You know you love me."

"If you're talking loud in hopes that my biological mother is outside I don't even know if I want to meet her. Yes, I'd like to know why she gave me up, but what if she never wanted me, Valentina. What if she knew anything about my father and realized that she wanted nothing to do with me?"

"And I'll be there for you, as always. You were there for me when dad signed me off to the state because his new wife was only eighteen years old, I know what that feels like and if she doesn't want to even get to know you then she's an idiot and will never deserve to love any child, because she has probably the best daughter in the world." There was a small pause, "So you talk to dead people and that's not normal, but normal is very overrated. We don't even have to get the shoes, we can go back to Camp and call a Movie Night in your cabin and I'll even make Travis shut up when halfway through it Connor's tongue is down your throat."

"The question is how am I getting in there, I'm in combat boots, a black shirt, and a tank top. I'm not gala material." She replied, looking at her. "Your plan almost worked Val, why don't we go get pizza?"

"Why must you use the one thing that I love the most against me, Ana? I could've tackled you and put a dress on you. I would've been bleeding by the end of that, but I could have. You and the pizza win." When Natasha had left the balcony, she walked straight to the outside of the building, she saw the first available glance of her daughter, just a flash of red before she disappeared in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_I realized that I hadn't really done one of these for this chapter yet. I like to give a shout-out to the people that comment, and answer questions that they have or respond to comments. I have 18 favorites and 25 follows which is amazing and crazy considering I rewrite every chapter when I new minor plot idea comes up with this or when I read The Hidden Oracle (I had Sherman and Miranda already dating at that time O_O). I want to thank 2JG4, overlordred (yay! you did this twice), DigitalIceBlock, digreg, and Lizaloves. Also, thank you to Lizaloves for picking out a small plot hole, which I thought about for a moment and to answer that (though it will be explained later) Kayla from The Last Olympian and The Hidden Oracle has TWO biological dads and if Apollo can have the fiesty Christmas haired girl with another dude then The Red Room could have seterilzed Natasha and then she could've slept with a god and got pregant. Speaking of preganices, I've been at the hosptial today because my best friend had an emergency C-section because they lost the baby's heartbeat during labor. Both are okay and very sleepy._

Camp Half-Blood

Ana sighed, sitting on the steps of the Thanatos cabin, her hair was up in a complicated French Braid from Valentina sneaking over and spending the night with her, it was the day where all the summer campers would be going home and there would only be a handful of them left here. She tapped her foot as she looked around, a feeling of jealousy with the campers that had homes and would be surrounded by family. When it came down to it, the only people that she could consider family would be Valentina and Nico, though Nico and her weren't close they understood each other and had been working on different things that would involve her powers with the dead, that was all she had. That had only been under the supervision of Will, who she could also consider family if it came down to it. She also had Travis, but that was only because of his brother. "If you would've talked to your birth mother, you could be a normal teen for part of the year." It had been three weeks since the night of the Gala and Ana could only think about what could have happened.

"Well, then who would feed Skells when Nico forgets?" She replied, smirking thinking of the mini hellhound that they had found six months earlier, almost starving because for some reason he refused to eat hellhound food, which was demigods. "This is my home Val, it's the only home I've ever really known. They'd probably try to harness me for the good of the world and show everyone who I was." She laughed, leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder. "Come on, we should probably go see if Connor is alright, Travis moved out this morning and he's alone for the first time ever." She replied, smiling.

"Why don't you go on, I'm going to see if hanging out with them all summer will help and try to steal those red heels out of Drew's bag and then help her pack because the sooner she's gone, the sooner for my sanity." Valentina replied, smirking. There had been many times that she had to duck because of either one of them fighting.

Ana could only shake her head and laugh, as she headed over to the Hermes cabin, it had been her home for the majority of her years of being at Camp. She had moved in the Hades cabin temporarily when Nico wasn't there why they were building all the new cabins; she would have been in her own cabin for a year in February. She knocked on the door as she walked in, seeing some kids pack up and she saw Julia and Alice claiming new bunks for the school year. "How you holding up?" Ana asked, putting her hand in Connor's back pockets. She leaned up a small bit to kiss him.

"I miss him; we've never really been separated." He replied, "Chiron said once he's settled on long weekends I can visit him. It'll be for a year and then I'll be at NYU right with him." He replied, kissing the top part of her lips, wrapping her arms around. "Nico sat by himself at breakfast because you overslept. Apparently the dead were talking about something and it worried him, so he sat there to make sure that he could figure out what was going on."

"I'll ask him about that later, we can sneak away after lunch and spend the afternoon together." She replied, grinning. "Right now, Valentina's seeing if any of your skills rubbed off on her and she's trying to steal a pair of shoes from Drew. Want to go see if she's succeeded or not?" Connor could only give her a lopsided grin that made her heart skip a beat each and every time that he did it. "Or we can go back to my cabin and we can make out." She replied, "Whatever you want, these next two weeks is me making sure that you can function without your brother and avoiding ever seeing my mother again."

"You'll going to have to meet her eventually." Connor replied, "From my wonderful hacking that I did, on the computer in the Big House, you're now on their radar as her daughter and she wants to meet you."

"I thought that you and Travis wanted to open up a business to stop people from doing this," Ana replied, smirking. "Or is it everyone, but you guys?" She laughed, leaning up to kiss the boy that had stolen her heart once again.

"On an opposite note, I got it approved through Chiron that I could take you out on a date tonight, he's trying to boost our spirits since everything that's going on." He replied, as she smiled softly. "It's nothing special, just an outdoor concert in Central Park. If you're worried about your mother finding you I'll make sure to protect you." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's the opposite, she's always protecting you Connor." Julia replied, Alicia beside her nodding as they laughed. "If anything happens she can just make a horde of zombies do her bidding."

"I think by protecting her, he means doing some stupid distraction. Why would you even want to protect her from her mother anyway?" Alicia replied, smiling.

"If your sisters don't shut up, I feel their life will be a lot shorter Connor." Ana replied, burying her head in her boyfriend's chest, as the two girls squeaked. There was sometimes that being a daughter of Thanatos could be a good thing.

Avengers Facility

"How is someone richer than me?" Tony Stark yelled, looking at the folders. "Who are these people anyway? They've been around longer than HYDRA and we just now hear of them? I don't even know half of where they put money to. A college student, even hired mercenaries and there's nothing showing what he had done. Another one was to a scrawny child and that didn't do anything. They also originally funded HYRDA."

"I never even heard of them, I heard of one of their leaders in passing." Bucky replied, looking at the folders. "The records that HYDRA did have of them no one could read, they were in some ancient language, I was thinking it was Ancient Greek, but I was never sure."

"All they did was to fund them and hire half of the mercenaries in the world. No females, no matter their record. They wanted to hire me until they saw that I was a woman, then decided on no. Also, they had to be in perfect condition, not alterations so that left Bucky out of being hired from them." Natasha replied, looking at him.

"They're not doing anything that we can see currently," Steve replied, "We should just wait and watch. They've been around for thousands of years. We can see if we're able to go in one of their buildings and get some files, but until anything happens we'll just watch them."

"There has to be some correlation in who they funded," Vision replied, "I'll analyze who we currently have that they funded and see what correlation that they have."

"Sure, because there's some correlation between Hitler, A College Student, and A Scrawny Religious Zealot." Rodney replied, shaking his head. "Those were in this century and the last, what about the previous centuries."

"On another note, you might want to look at what appeared overnight in Romania." Wanda stated, turning everyone's direction to the computer in front of them. It was deep black, on one side there was the edge of a scythe, it looked like it was made from some form of dark ice with blood inside of it on the other side there was a blade that was made of bronze. Even from the picture, you could feel the energy of death that it provided. "If Thor was here we would be able to figure out what it was. According to the locals the ones that have touched it died on the spot, two teenage boys who got to curious."

"We should probably send someone to look at it, not touch it yet just in case." Steve replied, looking at him. "Natasha, are you up for it? You could take along Bucky to make sure that no one else touches it."

A Creepy Cemetery in Romania

Ana sighed, trudging her heels through the mud in Romania, she had been watching the news around the world to see if there was any sign of her father's scythe. Her finding it, and finding her mother, was the last prophecy Rachel had given since before everything with Gaea. Her eyes could only look around at her surroundings, Skells asleep on a tombstone right beside scythe. She heard rustling from a tree, she sighed, her senses her heightened in places of death and she was getting input from restless souls that her father hadn't got yet and whoever was there. She could only shake her head, trying to get the sounds of the dead out of her head to focus.

It was all Nico's fault, he had come in right after she had got dressed for her date and drug her to Skells, yelling for her to move without Ana knowing where she was going. She had found out her father's scythe was in Romania she was going to get it when it was the middle of the day there, the lighter the less amount of souls were buzzing in her head, throwing off her concentration. She turned, hearing a small noise that she couldn't pass off as a dead spirit, gripping the leash of her tiny hellhound. She shook her head, curls that Valentina had done before making her get dressed in a deep purple sundress.

She took a step to her father's scythe, a smile creeping up on her lips. Maybe she would be able to get through this without seeing her mother like the prophecy had warned, but her luck wouldn't be that great. She yelped, feeling a man tackle her to the ground, mud getting in her mouth. She twisted, elbowing him in the face as her black eyes met blue. The man was tall, brunette, with a metal arm as she kicked him in the groin, giving her enough time to wiggle her way out as she stared at him. "What the fuck?!" She screeched, dodging his attacks as she sat jumped backwards over a tombstone. She made a mental note to find the ghost and apologize to them. "What do you even want with it?" She replied, trying not to laugh as Skells, learning her master was in trouble trying to bite the metal arm.

"We're not supposed to let anyone touch it." He replied, grabbing her by the waist as he tossed Skells away, her landing on a woman with red hair. She blinked a moment realizing that the woman looked like her, the woman was Black Widow. She twisted and turned, punching the man straight in the face, kicking him once again in the groin as she yelped in Greek with she heard her loyal companion whimper.

"Well, I'm supposed to bring it back to my father!" She screeched, leaping over another tombstone. "Also, I'm going to have to listen to the ghosts complain about ruining their resting place that they families can visit them. Do you know how annoying the dead are sometimes? I also have a date tonight." She shook her head, feeling the stress from the woman coming back to get her. That wasn't good, she realized as the ground lightly shook, the zombie her father had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday was coming out of the ground. She leaned against the tree, feeling light headed from the dead and summoning a zombie.

"Who's your father?" The woman replied, raising an eyebrow as Ana's knees buckled, tossing the scythe to her wonderful zombie, Nicholas. Skells ran up to her, licking her face as she only smiled at the dog.

She gave a quick command to the zombie to take the scythe back to her father, the zombie disappearing back to the ground as she held her head up lightly, taking a piece of ambrosia she kept for emergencies in her bra out as she nibbled on it. It tasted like the cake that Ms. Stoll had made for her sixteenth birthday when Travis and Connor took her home with them for a long weekend before she had started dating the younger son. "As you see, he lives under the ground." She replied being a smart ass, grinning.

She felt a hand on her hair, as she was lifted up from the ground. On instinct she started to twist, then leaned up and bit the flesh had that was on her hair. "All we want to know is your name." He replied, as he kept her feet from touching the ground. Luckily, she had her toe on Skells leash so the minute he'd let go she would shadow travel. Skells looked at her like she was ready to get away from the people that she would dubbed crazy, she had only seen fighting with swords and her masters winning.

"My name is Anastasia Elizabeth Romanoff." She replied, as she yelped the moment that the man dropped her, probably from shock. She could read it on her face from the woman also. The woman, her mother she realized. They had so many similarities, it was looking at an older and colder version of herself. The version of herself if she would have never met Valentina and Connor and stayed as a feral demigod. Before she could open her mouth again, Skells had jumped in a shadow with her, heading to the only home that she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

_By the way, if you stumble across people that would be good faceclaims for Nico, Will, Valentina, and Connor be sure to tell me because I want to create a cast list. Thanks for winxgirl1997, PinkPeach45, and overlorded. Also, overlorded my friend and her baby are doing wonderfully and are coming home today, let's hope her two year old likes this idea. He pulled a fit on me in the hostpial because I wouldn't let him hold his brother because he would drop him._

New York City

Ana could only grin at her boyfriend of eight months as he laid a blanket down in the middle of Central Park, tonight there was a concert that had a bunch of small artists, one of them her favorite. He was in a pair of jeans and a plain red t-shirt as she admired him, her eyes trailing down his body. There was sometimes she wondered how she had managed to get someone like him, how he could love someone like her. They had met each other when he was twelve and she was ten when he and his brother were going to camp for their third summer when they were had saved her from a gorgon in an alley. She had been living on the streets for two years after her previous foster home had kicked her out. During that summer she had been attached to the hip with the boys, watching the pranks silently. She had only said three words to anyone that summer, Connor was the one to get her out of her shell with the help of Valentina. "What are you thinking about?" Connor asked, pulling her onto his lap, making her squeak. "Tell me what's going on in that beautiful red head of yours."

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." She replied, curling up to him. It had taken almost six years for her to admit that she was in love with him, that he was the only person that she wanted to spend forever with. He was a year-round camper at that point when she had gone to meet his mother for her sixteenth birthday she had admitted to him that she loved him. He had pulled over the car that he had, donated to the camp until they went off to college, and crashed his lips on hers. "You were the first person to see the girl behind the monster that people believed I was and I am forever grateful for that."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you." He mumbled into her hair, Connor Stoll was not the person for being overly romantic and it was something that Ana was thankful for. "Ana, do you have any idea why one of the Avengers over there are glaring at us right now?" He asked, making the girl look up at the group.

She saw the man with a metal arm that she bit, he was new and she had been busy with Underworld stuff that she didn't know his name yet. She recognized the other ones, there was Tony Stark Aka Iron Man, Steve Rogers Aka Captain America, Black Widow Aka her mother that she had been avoiding, Clint Barton Aka Hawkeye, Falcon whose real name she didn't know, and Wanda Maximoff. "Because I bit the one with a metal arm in his flesh arm today when Nico sent me to Romania an hour before we were supposed to come here to fetch my father's missing Scythe. I had to get Valentina to fix me with her Aphrodite powers, it took me the entire time to explain reasons why she shouldn't demand them a pair of heels to replace the ones that she had originally put on me."

"Is she the only child of Aphrodite that isn't afraid of you?" He asked, laughing as she nodded. "I would've loved to see that and with all of Skells toys being made of metal because it was the only way to keep her from eating the entire armory how she reacted to the arm. Speaking off, where is she?"

It only took ten minutes to see Tony, Falcon, and Clint laughing at Skells who was trying to eat off Bucky's metal arm. Steve was trying to get the hellhound off of Bucky, Wanda was trying to figure out who the owner was and Natasha, her mother, was staring at her. She could see that her mother was unimpressed and wanted her to come get the dog. It took two seconds for Ana to get up from her boyfriend's lap and run over there, screaming at Bucky and Steve to not hurt the 'dog'. She pushed her way through Tony Stark and Sam Wilson, knocking them over as she dodged Steve's arm to grab Skells. Bucky could only glare at her as she held the tiny hellhound in her arms, daring him to say anything about what had happened earlier today. "I don't appreciate you hurting my dog for a second time. I also don't appreciate that you ended up ripping part of my hair out." She snapped, "She's a rare ass breed and the only thing that she's ever attacked is your metal arm because all her chew toys are metal. You ended up hitting her with a tombstone earlier, which is not respecting the dead meaning when I go back to work I have to listen to piss off ghosts. Then you almost hit my mother with her also, next time you're near any animal I hope you treat them with better respect than what you have today." She replied, then started to walk away, when someone grabbed her arm.

Natasha stared as Tony grabbed her daughter's arm, she watched as she saw a fire in her eyes that she saw in her own eyes when she looked into a mirror. "Are you saying that your Natasha's mother?" He asked her, making her turn to the entire group.

"Out of everything I yelled at the Tin Man, that's the only thing you're worried about?" She snapped, glaring at them. When none of them responded, she sighed. "Yes I am, when you work with the dead there's a lot that you figure out. I had a ghost, someone that knew her, called me Black Widow. I realized that it made sense, the only thing I would ever find out about her is that we shared the same name. She's the only person that possibly could be. Another person mentioned the KGB and stated I looked exactly like her. Once again, this person was already dead and ghosts aren't that good at keeping secrets." She responded, "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to my date."

"Where do you live?" Steve asked, looking at the teenage girl. She was a tiny version of Natasha, she was probably just around five-foot-tall, but how she held herself made her look so much taller. "Now that you know who your mother is it wouldn't be safe for you to live somewhere else." He replied, "We can talk to them and we can move you in with us."

"It would be a good idea," Sam replied, "Especially since you talk to the dead and you don't know how many organizations that would help since you know everything or you could learn everything about everyone that lived."

"If she didn't want to stay there, I'm pretty sure that Laura would let her stay at the farm. It could be just as safe for her there." Clint piped up, "She could meet her cousins that way."

"Her boyfriend is getting annoyed that we're talking to her. This date was supposed to be celebrating something, we might want to let her go back." Wanda replied, smiling at the teenager. "He loves you very much. It's romantic."

"You know what." Ana started, crossing her arms, "I'm thinking that if I don't agree with you that you guys will probably take me anyway for my own safety. You don't even know really who I am, but because of my mother you want to keep me safe. I've had to keep myself safe for sixteen years and I'll be able to continue doing it." She paused, a very Natasha smirk coming to her lips, "But the one thing I've always been searching for is my mother. I'll be at the Avengers Facility at lunchtime tomorrow, just some small things to clear up where I live currently." With that, Black Widow's daughter walked off.

Camp Half-Blood

It was around midnight when Ana knocked on the door to the Big House, her long red hair was up in a messy bun and she had on a pair of track shorts and Nico's shirt that had ended up too small for him. It had a GHOSTBUSTERS written across the front in green letters. He opened the door as he looked her, "Are you alright Ana?" He asked as she stepped in the front door. "You only are up and about after curfew if something is on your mind. What is troubling you?" He led her to the couch as she curled up on it. When she had been a camper the first time, she had terrible nightmares of the dead and she would have to sleep with the light on. The only place for her to do that was the sofa of the Big House, where the light is always on in the living room, it had been two weeks then Luke had given her a stuffed turtle that had 'magic' for her nightmares and she would sleep in the Hermes cabin.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to live with my mother? I ran into her today and she's spent a while looking for me and I want to give her a chance, but…" She started and sighed, "Part of doesn't want to leave just yet, there's some part of me that feels like the scared little girl who came in here when I was ten years old and was your shadow. My mom's an Avenger and I'm just me, a strange girl who can talk and manipulate the dead."

"You wonder if you're strong enough to stay with her. Ana, I don't see the small scared child that came into the camp six years ago. I see a strong young woman who would give the people she cared for the world if it was allowed. I see the girl at age eleven who snuck out the first time because her father had finally claimed her and she was afraid she'd hurt them. I see the twelve-year-old girl who walked up to Nico Di Angelo when he found out his godly parent and claimed that he wasn't alone anymore that she'd be there for him. I see the girl who loves deeply, but never shows it. I see the girl that discovered powers that almost killed her to protect the ones that she loved." Chiron replied, grabbing her hand. "You can do anything that you set your mind to and you'd be strong enough to live with them. Enjoy yourself, if you don't like it you can always come back Christmas Break. Just be sure to visit so Connor doesn't get lonely."

She smiled, wrapping an arm around his chest. "Thanks, Chiron, I'll be sure to do that. I'll be leaving after breakfast in the morning, I'll stay to watch Sherman almost kill the others and then I'll be on my way. If I need any more advice I know the farm's number or I can always Iris Message you." She replied, heading out of the living.

"And Ana," Chiron replied, "It's alright if Connor stays in your cabin tonight. It can be our little secret." The daughter of Thanatos felt her face turn as red as her hair in that moment.

Avengers Facility

Natasha sighed, looking around her new room that Tony had given her. The walls were a light peach color and the bedding was all gray with white furniture, the bathroom connected to her daughter's that would be there for lunch tomorrow. She wrapped up in her robe as she looked around at everything she had put away as she wondered if she should get anything for her daughter. It was a strange moment, there had been times that she could have met her daughter, and she had finally wanted something to do with her. She walked through the bathroom, to Anastasia's room. Her walls were a light gray, the carpet being the same shade and the furniture was also a white color and in the middle was a full-size bed with a turquoise color. She tilted her head, thinking the color was too bright for what she had seen of her daughter. She also knew that if she hated it, she would say something.

"Do you think she'll actually like being here?" She turned to see Steve standing at the doorway that would lead to the hall so she could leave without going through her room.

"I hope so." Natasha replied, "If she doesn't like the room she'll probably tell Tony." She smiled looking at him. "She doesn't really like Barnes that much, though. When she got the scythe Bucky tackled her, she managed to hold her own, twisted from him, elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the balls."

"She seems very open about what she does," Steve replied, "Bucky thinks that she's not really your daughter and that she's a spy." He smiled softly at her, "I just think that she looks too much like you for that to be true, your hair is the exact same shade of red, it's like looking into a mirror that has black eyes with her."

Natasha mused softly, "Her father had eyes that were darker than the night sky." She crossed her arms, "It was a one-night stand in a cemetery in Russia. All I remember from him was how black his eyes were, she has the exact same eyes, I've spent every second since working with SHEILD to look for those eyes. I saw her once before; she was with the boy from tonight. They were at a movie and he was buying a thing of popcorn, he mentioned something that I couldn't hear and she opened her eyes and it looked like the night sky, her eyes lit up with stars."

"I've never seen you like this, Romanoff," Steve replied, smiling at the assassin. "I never took you for the motherly type."

"Well Rogers, I never had the chance to in the first place."


	5. Chapter 5

Camp Half-Blood

Ana sighed, her hands running through her hair as she sat on the bed, looking at her duffle bag that had pretty much no clothes. That what she had gotten for being Valentina's personal doll when she wasn't training or in the Underworld for the past five years, she thought trying not to laugh. She had never cared about clothes, but this was the Avengers and her blood stain black track shorts (she's shocked Valentina hadn't burned them) and old T-shirt wouldn't be putting her best foot forward. She spent most of her winters in the Underworld, where she could wear whatever she wanted, and had almost no winter clothes except Connor's hoodie and five pairs of jeans.

"I'll let you raid my closet if I can burn those shorts you wore," Valentina replied, popping her head in the cabin, she had a pair of pink workout clothes and her makeup done. There were times that the daughter of Thanatos had wondered why she was friends with the girl in the first place. "Sherman is wanting to do some kind of swimming exercise for today and I told Chiron I'd keep you away considering…"

"Considering I'm terrified of water and I'll sink the moment I get in?" She asked, smirking. "Alright, let's go see if you have anything in your closet that I can corrupt. You can touch the shorts when I leave." She grinned, grabbing the hand of her best friend as she was drug to the Aphrodite cabin. She had a love-hate relationship with the cabin when Selina had been the cabin leader she pretty much lived there with Valentina, scaring the other cabin members that would try to touch her hair and give her a makeover. It ended when Drew demand she wears something that wasn't dark colors and threw the stupid punishment shoes at her face, breaking her nose. Drew had never forgiven her and she was temporarily worshiped in the cabin.

She wasn't allowed in there until Piper became cabin leader, once Valentina had been told Drew was no longer in charge she ran into the cabin, jumping on her best friend's bed and took a nap when no one was in there. They still hung out at the Thanatos cabin or Hermes because of habit, but there was a time that she wanted to hug the living Barbie house. "You're not going to have a single dark outfit in your closet." She replied as Valentina led her in the closet. Somehow, she was the only one that was a year rounder this year where Piper was moving back to California to spend it with her dad. "How are you enjoying getting a cabin to yourself?"

"It's strange, it feels like everything is changing. You're becoming a summer camper, Travis has left for college, Miranda has finally discovered romance and has her sights set on Sherman. I'm going to be alone for the first time ever." She replied, hugging her best friend. "I don't want anything to change, and it's changing all so fast. I just want a time for settle down."

"Val, if things for me ever settled down I'd be afraid of the world exploding the next day. Before whatever is going on with Rachel happened, she told me that I'd meet my mother and when they offered to live with them. The next day Rachel broke and part of me feels like it's my fault." She replied, holding up a black and white striped sweater. "That's mine now. I'm terrified of living with my family. What if they use my powers to help them? What if they end up not caring about me? I have a million bad ideas running through my head, but if it can help what's going on. This is a way for me to do something that doesn't involve being in the Underworld."

"Then I'll be with you every step of the way, well as much as I can." She replied, laying her head on the red haired girl's shoulder. "Just remember, if we get caught my anyone working with the government you are deaf and I do not speak English. Like when I accidently stole that Victoria Secret's bra and I flipped out in Spanish." Both of them busted out laughing, at the memory of that.

Connor found his girlfriend and her best friend in the Aphrodite cabin, Valentina debating if she should let Ana have some black skirt. From what he could see sprawled out in the cabin, she had four that looked exactly the same to him. He was glad that he hadn't fallen in love with Valentina, Ana hadn't really cared about clothes and kept the same things until they wore out. She had sometimes gone shopping with Valentina but never really bought anything unless she could get it really cheap. An effect of being on the streets for two years before she came to camp.

There were times when she was banned from the cabin that he'd overhear Drew talk about how ragged she looked and that her cabin had an image to uphold. Valentina being friends with the daughter of Thanatos didn't go with that image, which had made the fiery half Latina girl want to stab her sister with a high heel. That's when she had taken an idea from the Stoll book of pranks and made Connor spray paint a pear gold, and put 'For the slut' on it and set it on Drew's bed. She was in a pair of white 'punishment' shoes for a month. "Val, it's about time for her to leave. Just give her one of the black skirts and finish packing her bag because Argus is driving her to the facility. We can ride with her if we want."

He watched his girlfriend's eyes light up resembling a night sky as she walked over to him and kissed him. There had been times where he would move the world for her if he asked, all she asked of him was to love him and make sure that they'd always be together. _Most demigods don't make it past twenty-five._ He shook the thought out of his head, his girlfriend had been trained at camp and during the non-summer months she had trained under numerous dead assassins, an idea from her father as payment for all the work she had done in the Underworld. "I'd like that very much, you can push me into the gate before I get scared and leave."

"I'm defiantly doing that." He heard Valentina reply, as she wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. He held an arm out for Valentina to hug him also. "What are we going to do without you, Anastasia? You're leaving Connor and me all alone."

"I'll be back when I have long weekends, and I'll be here a week for Christmas. If everything goes okay, I'm going to see if you two can come spend a few days with me." She replied, "We can Iris Message, and call from the landline because they're going to give me a cell phone. As long as I'm not a monster snack you'll see me before you guys can miss me." She grinned, holding their hands. "I'll be fine."

Connor could only kiss the top of her head if you hadn't been around Ana as much as they head she could lie easily to them. It was only when she was close to a person that she couldn't lie. "We should get going before the Avengers are looking at every knock and cranny in New York for this one right here." He stated, grabbing his Ana's bag and kissing her cheek. Valentina made a strange Aphrodite romance squeal noise that shouldn't have even been human at how cute she thought he was with her best friend.

Avengers Facility

When Sam had come back from the store, he saw Natasha's daughter staring at the gates of the facility with a confused look on her face. From how comfortable she was sitting there, he had to guess that she had been there quite a long time. For the first time, he actually took in the girl when she wasn't pissed off at Bucky for some stupid reason. Her long red hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of old ripped jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and a pair of old worn converses. She was sitting on a duffle bag, and in her arms was a stuffed turtle that looked like it had seen better days. She was tapping her fingers and her foot, as she looked around a bit. He pulled the car up beside her and rolled the window's down. "You're Natasha's daughter." She nodded softly. "How long have you been sitting out here?"

"About an hour." She replied, softly looking at him. "I didn't know how to get in there and I was hoping if I sat out here long enough one of you would find me before I decided to become something's lunch." She chuckled a bit, it was an idea of very dark humor that worried him a small bit. "My ADHD is acting up and my brain likes to run wild with ideas from it." She replied, "I'm Ana if you don't remember."

"Sam Wilson, get in and I'll take you up. Tony got you a room ready, it's connected to your mother's room through a bathroom." He replied, as she got her bag and climbed into the car. "We should have given you a cell number for when you got here." He replied, looking at her. He was actually shocked that she had decided to come live with them. When Tony had asked her, he could read the fear and shock on her face before she shook it off and had told him yes.

"Cell phones and I don't really work that well." She replied, looking out the window. "Ghosts pick up the signal and swarm me sometimes, depending on the signal that the phone wants to put it depends on if I get a decent ghost or a demon." She replied, crossing her arms. "Do you think that my mother really wants me here?" She asked, looking at him. "I don't want to get hurt because at the end of this little experiment for myself she decides that she doesn't like being a mom or I'm too much of a handful."

He looked at her in shock, he had never heard of someone being afraid that their parents wouldn't want them after spending so many years trying to find her. "Ana, your mom has spent her entire time working at SHEILD and then being an Avenger to look for you. Every mission she was on, she tried to look for anyone that could resemble you. Tony wouldn't have offered you this if he didn't think it would've worked. He's been trying to make everything up since we got in a fight over in Germany. He built Barnes a new metal arm and has done amazing things for everyone in the Avengers to make up for it. Hell, he even started a college fund for Clint's kids. That's happened before, did your foster parents kid you out?"

"All of them kicked me out, except for one and he was always working then his wife died." She replied softly, "I lived on the street for two years after that and then the home I was at, it involves my father's family and we had major fights over the years I'd been there." She crossed her arms, looking at the place. "I've only had two people that had completely realized that I'm just as scared as everyone else in this world. Everyone has a secret and everyone is afraid of something." She smiled softly, crossing her arms as she looked around the facility. "So what do you all doing when you're not on missions?"

"Vision and Wanda play a lot of chess, your mom does her own thing, Steve and I are helping Bucky recover from everything that he's dealing with, Tony is trying to get Rhodey a new pair of legs, Clint is usually at his farm if it's a long break, Bruce works in his office a lot, and we have a teen intern named Peter Parker," Sam replied, opening the car door as she followed suit, holding the turtle in her arms tightly. "You'll fit in just fine, just tell your mom when you're working with ghosts so she doesn't freak out that someone kidnaps you."

Rhodey had heard multiple opinions of the girl claiming to be Natasha's daughter, nothing was preparing him from meeting her face to face. From what Tony had told him, she had single-handedly told of Barnes in the middle of a concert because her dog had attacked him. Natasha had mentioned that she was in Romania the day before and had disappeared into the shadows after grabbing a scythe that apparently had killed a lot of people from just touching it. Steve had claimed that she claimed he talked to ghosts, Wanda had saw creatures she couldn't even begin to explain in her mind that had attacked her. Vision had pulled up files on the girl, twelve different foster homes before she disappeared off the grid at eight years old only to appear in some photos during the Manhattan Sleep where she was holding onto dear life at the Brooklyn Bridge and fighting things that were blurry. Rhodney was not expecting a pipsqueak of a teenage girl holding a giant stuff turtle and hiding halfway behind Sam looking like she wanted the world to rip open and swallow her up.

"This must be Anastasia," Rhodey replied, looking at the girl. She smiled softly at him as she walked over to him, shaking his hand telling him to call her Ana. Up close, he could see features that resembled a lot of Natasha. She smiled at he introduced himself completely as she looked around the room in awe. "You can touch anything you like." He replied, "Tony went out to get pizza so he'll be back later, everyone else is swimming if you want to go join them."

He watched her turn a deathly pale as she quickly shook her head. "I do not swim. I'm terrified shitless of water, I can be in there with it only three feet and I will freak out and drown. I've done it twice before when I was in a shallow end of a lake for with a group of friends. The water wasn't even up to my waist and I almost drowned. I'm not going anywhere near the pool." She replied, "I'll sit with you and watch a documentary on Greek Mythology?" She grinned at him. "I'm going to like spending time with you." She replied.

Rhodey could only smile at her reaction to some of the things that they would talk about. There was a quote that a person said, claiming that most of the problems could be solved if Zeus had kept it in his pants. She covered her hand in her mouth, laughing and mumbling something in a language he didn't understand as she nodded quickly to the statement. She then looked up at the sky, with a look like she wasn't the one who said it. They were talking about a Titan War when he watched out of the corner of his eyes the red haired teen closes her eyes and hold her hands together, trying to take a breath. Some of the monsters that people drew from it, Wanda had seen coming from the girl's head. Could the girl know more about this subject than she led on?


	6. Chapter 6

Avengers Facility

That night, when Ana was unpacking what clothes she had was when she realized that she had not spoke a word to her mother, since being at the facility. Had her mother decided the moment she got there that she didn't want her. She shook her head, as the bathroom door opened showing her mother stand there. "Can I help?" She asked as Ana only nodded. At dinner, the team had asked her different things about her life and she told as much of the truth as she was able. Her long hair was soaking wet as she wore a pair of black track shorts and a tank top for bed. "Is this all the clothes you have?" She asked as Ana nodded. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot considering when we met you kicked Barne's ass and then when your dog bit him you went off on him. Where is your dog anyway, we had bought dog food for him in case you wanted to bring him." She put the shirts on a hanger and handed them to her mother, still not talking. "I read your file and I know this is going to be hard on all of us." She replied, looking at her. "Going from home to home then living on the streets, how did you do that?"

"The dead help their own, most of them anyway. There's one ghost that's an ass, there's only two of us that can communicate to them like we can. We're friends, but not close friends. When he was first learning this entire 'I talk to the dead and work to help them' thing he got manipulated. His sister had died and he thought it would help him bring his sister back to life." She folded a pair of jeans as she looked at her mother. "I helped them settle their last businesses and then they found me food and clothing and shelter. What does my file say about me anyway? Skells is with her other owner, he needed to take care of her also, I thought it would best considering she thinks Bucky's arm is a chew toy."

"It talked about how when you were around things would die, or dead thing would stop moving. You went to a police station when you were four years old and told them where twenty different dead bodies were from a serial killer twenty years previous when they didn't believe you, you snuck out and dug them up until an adult found you. When they asked about it, you said that they would tell you about how they died until someone found their bodies. They talked about how you got kicked out of every foster home and then you disappeared off the grid until the Manhattan Sleep, where all but a few teenagers and blurry images were asleep where during that time a good part of New York and the Brooklyn Bridge got destroyed when you and others were on it. That entire event went under the radar for every single National Security defense, stating it was a natural disaster. You have a very old and impressive fighting skill considering you brought down the Winter Solider, a dog that disappeared into the Shadows and got you to New York quicker than we did. It also dosesn't help that you looked like you were going to break Tony's arm for just touching you."

"So you don't trust me," Ana snapped, feeling anger course through her blood. "I had already figured that out the moment I stepped in here where the only two people that have treated me like a person instead of someone who could danger you guys has been Tony and Sam. Your files can't tell you that at age five I was beaten because I was sent to a Carrie Mother like home where they beat the devil out of me. Those files can't tell you that I had been drowned before because they thought I was possessed. Those files can't tell you that I had been stared at like a freak of nature my entire life because ghosts have a pull to me. The files that you claim to know my entire life can give you only an outside look from people who don't understand, those files are from before I knew who I truly was and had accepted that death was going to be intertwined in my life. I have fought so fucking hard for my life, for my chance to live from creatures you couldn't understand. From creatures I won't tell you about until I can trust you, because how you're acting now, Mother, makes me realize that you never really wanted me."

She felt her mother wrap her arms around her tightly, as she hugged back. "Anastasia, never think that I don't want you." She replied, "I had always wanted you and I thought leaving you in an orphanage would protect you instead it hurt you in ways I never wanted you to hurt. With it, I was hoping that you'd end up in a nice home where you would never have to fight like I did growing up. I had never loved anything like I've loved you, you were my miracle and I've waited for so long to find you. You remind me a lot of a more person-like version of myself and I'm so proud to call you my daughter. This is going to take work, considering I've never been a parent before and from what I've seen you are far from ordinary."

"Mini-Romanoff, please tell me that you caused the crack in the living room that zombies are crawling out of!" She heard Tony yell, as Ana laughed telling her mother it was a mood disorder and it hadn't happened in a long time. She laughed, running out into the hallway where the other Avengers, with their weapons, were staring at the zombies wondering what the fuck was going on. Ana laughed, sliding down the stairwell to see Bucky, not amused, having his long hair braided by her zombie, Nicholas. She stood up straight, hoping they would listen to her without her poofy ass dress and the bone high heels if it worked then she was not wearing it anymore. She screamed at them like a general would in the language of the dead, telling them to go back down to the Underworld. She felt the eyes of the Avengers on her, as the zombies, one by one started to crawl back into the hole. Nicholas patted her head, him being the last zombie to crawl into the hole as it closed like it was never there. "Mini-Romanoff is now my favourite Romanoff."

She chuckled, feeling her legs buckle under her as she turned to the Avengers (minus Bucky and Rhodey), staring at her. "Thanks, Tony." She stated, looking around. "I'm sorry, I got really mad at my mother and it's kind of a mood disorder. I've gotten a lot better with it, but it happens sometimes." She opened her mouth to say something else as she felt herself start to buckle from overuse of her power. Bucky had caught her before she cracked her head on the ground. That had ended her first night of being in the Avengers Facility.

The next morning, Bruce could only stare at the girl when he went down for breakfast the next morning, it had been a routine that he ate breakfast with Natasha and he blinked reminding himself that the facility now had two Romanoff women with copper hair. They weren't talking as they both ate scrambled eggs; Natasha was nursing a cup of coffee while Anastasia was sipping on a glass of water, looking like she hadn't slept. "So what's the plans for you two today?" He asked, fixing himself a bowl of oatmeal. The younger Romanoff looked at her mother, shrugging as she scraped the last bit of eggs into her mouth. "If you want I could give you a tour of the lab." He stated, sitting beside Natasha. He watched her raise an eyebrow, probably wondering if her mother was dating him. He had no idea really if he was dating Natasha, they spent time together and had kissed once or twice, but nothing was stated.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I'll pass. I'd touch the table and something would blow up knowing my luck." She stated shrugging, "Sorry, Dr. Banner." She took a sip of her water, looking out the window. "The earth didn't open up as soon as I woke up so I take it I'm not needed at work." She shrugged once again, grabbing a piece of fruit from the bowl and admiring it before she took a bite.

"We're going to take her shopping and register her for high school." Natasha replied, "She'll be a sophomore and they were supposed to register in the spring for classes. We'll see what she needs and what's available per semester and come up with her schedule for this year and next. After that, we'll get her more clothes for school and school supplies to make sure that she has everything she needs for next Wednesday." Bruce watched her smirk as Anastasia dropped her head down on the table, groaning. "I'm going to take a shower, моя дочь." She patted her daughter on the head and walked out.

Within a few moments, Bruce saw a dead rotting arm crawling through the kitchen as he just started at it, remembering all the zombies that were their last night. How did dead rotting corpses not faze the girl at all, weren't teenage girls suppose to be obsessing over celebrities and lip gloss. He did research on the typical teenage girl since Tony had invited her to live at the Facility and none of it was working at all. He heard Anastasia mumbled an apology and heard the words being stressed. She then spoke louder, and the arm disappeared with no sign of it ever being there. "I take it that you don't like school." He stated as she looked up at him. "Is there any certain reason why you don't like school? Bad memories, bad teachers, the fact you went to so many growing up."

"I'm ADHD and dyslexia." She replied, putting her dishes in the sink, turning to face him. "It made school hard growing up when I was little. The only thing good about when I lived on the streets was that I didn't have school. I was homeschooled after that so I could go through part of my work then run two laps to calm down. Actual high schools scare the living shit out of me." She stated, taking another bite of her apple. "Plus, the idea of being in a class where something could blow up, with my luck it will. Is chemistry mandatory in the state of New York?" She stated, looking down at her bare feet. He noticed small scars on her legs like she had been bitten and clawed. There was one that looked like something had cut her, it was tiny and deep. He could only wonder in the back of his head what all had happened for this child to get all these scars. They didn't look like they could have been from the zombies that she had accidently raised up in the living room last night.

"If you want, I could tutor you. It could help me on my patience and you'd be able to get decent grades." He stated, looking at her. She saw her eyes wide and light up as she dropped the apple on the ground, wrapping him in a hug, telling him thank you. He could only smile at her excitement of someone actually wanting to help her, maybe if he could figure out what to do with Natasha then maybe he could be in this girl's life more than normal.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, everyone! I just wanted to tell everyone who's read and reviewed to thank you. Whether you're staying something that should be improved (you guys are really mature and doing it the right way so yeah!) or commenting with how you feel about the characters it's greatly appriacted. Also, to the person that stated I needed to work on Nat, I know (I right her things like twenty times after the inital draft of a chapter) and I feel like it's getting a lot better. I feel like the only person she trusts is actually Clint while Ana's been hurt so many times she's had to learn trust (while she seems trusting to the Avengers, she's not really fully trust them). Ana also knows how to plan the information game (she hangs out with the dead who know no secrets) and is giving them what they want in her timeframe without them knowing. They know she talks to ghosts, but that's just the beginning._

Avengers Facility

Bucky was surprised when he saw Natasha's daughter in the gym, she ran quickly and then moved into a front handspring as she took a breath. From what he could see, she had been here for a good amount of time with the sweat that was on her body. He sat on the bench for a moment, analyzing her to see if this would have any indication on if she was a spy or not. She fought like she had been trained the other day when they were in Romania, but had been so open with what she could do, from three first day that she was here he realized that she couldn't keep emotions in check with the zombies crawling out from the ground. He watched her go into a cartwheel, then do a back flip as she slipped on the landing falling on the floor with a thud. That's when he saw her scars, it was like something with claws had mauled her stomach. He had noticed the scars on her legs the night that Tony had invited her to live with them, happy that she hadn't brought the demonic dog that enjoyed attacking his metal arm. That also confused him, the dog had razor sharp teeth that could cut through flesh and blood red eyes, why would a normal teenage girl have one? She laid on the floor, laughing softly as she shook her head. "I know you're there Bucky." She replied, sitting up and walking over to the bench where she had a bottle of water. He could only stare at the scars, the had started in the middle of her stomach, going to the side and around her back. In all of his being in HYDRA and now being an Avenger he had never seen scars like that on a person, even when he saw a person mauled by a bear.

"How did you get your scars?" He asked as she pulled on a t-shirt, meaning to cover them up, not responding as he waited a minute to talk again. "Is that why you've been avoiding all of us except Natasha?" He asked as she sat down, pulling her red hair from a ponytail as she leaned her head on the wall, giving her a full five minutes to answer and when she didn't he started again. "From how you fought, you've been trained to fight." He stated, looking at her as she took another sip of water.

"I was mauled at age thirteen, I pushed a small child out of the way of the creature and she tore into me. All I felt was the pain, it was like I was burning in two and if it hadn't been killed my someone else I would've died." She stated, standing up. "I wouldn't risk my life for her something to happen to her because of me. I know what it's like to almost lose someone you've cared about; I know what it's like to run away from someone because you thought it was protecting them. I don't know why you don't like me, if it's because I beat your ass then we can settle this here and now. If it's for some other reason, you need to get over that attitude and deal with it, because if I can't see this place as home I have to leave her during Christmas break and never see my mom again. Bucky, I've had to judge the souls of the very people that have done this to you. Not the ones from World War II, the most recent ones and I've had to read very different reports of what you had to do and all I want to do hug you and tell you everything is going to be okay, but I don't know if it is. Yes I'm different and I talk to ghosts and when I get pissed off zombies come out of the ground, Dr. Banner had a zombie arm at his feet yesterday at breakfast. I'm different than anyone you guys have met, I was born with these abilities and they scared me for the longest time. They're a part of me like that arm is a part of you, there's a choice see yourself as a monster or see yourself as someone who can make a better world."

She started to walk out of the room when Bucky spoke up. "I don't want to fight a kid." He stated as she turned around, glaring at him.

"Or do you not want to get beat by a kid again?" She stated, "As you seen from the scars, I'm not been treated like a kid most of my life. Why don't we just settle this once and for all, if I win you can get over yourself and we can try to be friends? If you win, then you can do whatever you want." She peeled off her t-shirt and got into the center of the gym, holding her hands on her hips.

He walked over to her as he swung a punch, she slid down to dodge it kicking at his legs, making him stumble. She flipped back up, kicking him in the stomach as he grabbed her leg, pulling her down. She head-butted him in the chest, prying herself away as she stood back up. He grabbed her hand to flip her, as she stomped on his foot and bit the human arm. When he didn't let go, she elbowed him the throat as he let go and stumbled, trying to breathe. She took that second to jump on him, throwing all of her tiny weight and body onto him as she got him on the floor. She smirked at him, being cocky as she lost her focus which allowed Bucky to flip her down and press his metal arm to her throat. "I win." He stated, getting up, holding out his hand to her. She raised an eyebrow in a challenge as she let him help her up. "You did pretty well for a kid, use your weight more as leverage to flip yourself around your opponent."

"If we can find time while I'm in school you can help me with that, I don't do much hand to hand combat." She smirked, "And Bucky, I will tell everyone who I really am when the time's right. I can't trust you guys completely yet."

That night, Ana sighed as she sat on the bed. There was a small overnight mission that required her mother, Wanda, Sam, and Steve. Her hair was in a messy ponytail as she tried to actually put away the unnecessary amount of clothing that her mother had bought her. She had tried to Iris Message Connor when they had left, without it going through, making her worry since everything that had been going on since they had fought Gaea. She didn't want to go to bed, even though it was almost ten at night, she had been plagued with dreams of Tartarus taunting her, saying that she was the next victim. She hadn't slept well in a month she had realized as she yawned. "Ana!" She turned to see an Iris Message from Valentina. She grinned, sitting on the bed as she looked at her best friend.

"I miss you!" She squealed, there was something about Valentina that brought out a girly side to the daughter of Thanatos. "How's camp without me?" She asked, smiling. "Connor doing alright, I tried to Iris Message him earlier and nothing would go through. The drachma only went through the mist and it died on me. It was strange really."

"Chiron's looking into it, the Roman's are experiencing it also and they're going to try to figure out everything on their end also. Hazel says hey, she's busy with Twelfth Legion things." Valentina replied, "Other than that, everything's good. Miranda is trying her best to get Sherman to notice her and it's failing. I'm going to have to work my Aphrodite magic if she's going to get him to notice her. Sorry, Ana. Connor's doing good, he's kinda upset because you and Travis are gone from camp. I've been hanging out with him to make him feel better, it's working somewhat. Also, Cecil, Julia, and Alicia are helping a lot. On other news, how is living with the World's Greatest Superheroes?"

"It's tough," Anastasia replied, laying her head on her knee. "Bruce thinks I'm weird, my first night my mom and I got in a fight and there were a shit ton of zombies in the living room. One braided Bucky's hair and it was the greatest thing in the world. I also fought Bucky again and he saw my scar from the Chimera attack. I'm apparently Tony's favorite Romanoff even though he's ignored me along with every other Avenger." Valentina made a face as she shook her long curly black hair. "I also got signed up for high school. Starting Wednesday I'll be a sophomore at some high school in Queens with the High School Intern Named Peter Parker."

"Is he cute?" Valentina asked, smiling softly. "I'm not asking for you because Connor and you are soulmates, but my date with Malcolm ended awful and I realized that I don't need a demigod. I don't want to be some damsel in distress, so maybe a mortal would be good."

"He's a High School Intern for the Avengers, Val. I don't think that there's anything normal about him. How about this, if there's some stupid 'Welcome Back To School Dance' at this place, then I will make sure Peter Parker goes as your date and I will go with Connor." Anastasia replied as she saw her door open, with Bucky at the door, staring at the Iris Message. She knew that she should have locked her door when she's by herself, but that wouldn't have helped with the trust building that she wanted to do with the Avengers. She stared at him, as he stared at the Iris Message, then at her. She could have probably manipulated the mist (not her strong point) and make him forget about it, but then Valentina opened her mouth.

"Who's he? He's cute in a dangerous sort of way. Wait, can he see through the mist? Shit, girl. You have a lot of explaining to do, and I haven't even got through half of what I was supposed to tell you." Ana gave her a look of saying it now before I go to Camp Half-Blood just to bite you. "Nico's been complaining about feeling things shift in the Underworld, mostly Tartarus, something's probably escaped or willingly went in there. Any communication for us is on the fritz, so if anything really important comes up one of us will shadow travel with Skells, make sure no one shoots us. Rachel is still not spitting out prophecies, though she went back to her Ladies Academy. She'll be at an Avengers Gala in a few weeks and Chiron wants you to talk to her, to see how she feels because this is bad. Also, Chiron wants research on what you think could possibly be out of Tartarus because everyone kinda lost it when Gaea blew up."

Bucky raised an eyebrow at her, as she ran her hand through the message ended up. "Underworld, Tartarus, prophecies, and shadow travel?" He crossed an arm and looked at her her, "You better start explaining now, Anastasia. This is a lot larger than you, and I don't want to report it."

"Greek mythology, you know anything about it?" Ana started, as Bucky nodded. "So you know how some gods have sex with a mortal and produce children? I'm a child of Thanatos, Greek god of death and Hades' right-hand man. Why I have the ability of what I do, when I left my foster home to live on the streets, I realized I was different. My father sent ghosts to direct me to Camp Half-Blood, it's a safe place for who I am. The scars on my legs are from them, except the knife cut. I was almost killed when I was saved by two brothers of Hermes and they brought me the rest of the way. A girl died and her father made her a tree that protected the borders, I was claimed that winter. The next summer, a son of Poseidon came to camp and had to go to the Underworld to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. A son of Hermes became a traitor, two summer's later there was a battle at camp. We call it the Battle of the Labyrinth, we had campers die because Kronos wanted to take over the world again. After that, I spent the entire fall and winter in the Underworld preparing and spying on the other side. The next summer was the Manhattan Sleep, it was the final battle and we won because the same person who had betrayed us killed himself after there was a promise to make sure it never happened again. This previous summer, Gaea awoke and the Roman demigods wanted to kill us before they realized we were actually really cool. Now everything in the Underworld is messed up and Apollo is now MIA."

Bucky looked at her, as she pulled a knife out, claiming that it would pass through him because he isn't a demigod, just a clear-sighted mortal. Bucky didn't realize she was telling the truth, when the knife passed through his hand like it wasn't there. "Well, I guess that means dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

_So I have realized something, I have a now unnatural obsession with Connor Stoll. Please send help and in help I mean, please message me any piece of work that Connor Stoll is the main character no matter if it is good or bad to help with this. I'm also obsessed with Tom Holland's Peter Parker, so please send help with that. I also do the gif imagine things on tumblr if you want to follow me, I'm putting a link up on my profile. Thank you so much for the support for this story. I love you all!_

NYU

Ana sighed, brushing the curls that her mom had done earlier that day as she stood in the corner of a building at NYU. It had been an Arts and Lecture that would celebrate Dr. Banner's and Dr. Foster's recent finding on some black hole type thing. Bruce had come in earlier that morning, telling Ana what it was about, but zoned out instead of listening to him (he had sounded really excited about it, though). She brushed her hand over the skirt, praying to Aphrodite that she wouldn't fall down in the heels she wore. She let her eyes drug over the room as people talked to the Avengers and students stared around at them. She was in the back with the Stark Intern, Peter Parker as he looked around in awe of what had been going on. She just wanted to curl up in track shorts and watch Greek Documentary's with Rhodey to see what the mortals were saying about her family. The only person that had fully known the truth, Bucky, was staring at her, probably wondering if she had three heads, it had been four days of that. "Ana, is that you?" She heard, looking up from her drink to see Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, walking over to her. "Holy shit, when Connor told me you were moving in with your Mom he wasn't kidding. How's it been?" He asked, giving her a hug. "You need to IM him by the way, starting to get worried about you."

She blushed, running a hand down her skirt. She had on a choker, black crop top, with a black and white chevron skirt with flowers on it, and heels. "You do look a lot better, not as pale as you were the last time I saw you," Katie replied, hugging her tightly. "And you can dress without being Valentina's doll, she'd be proud of that." She watched her friend smirk as she grabbed Travis's hand. They girls had bonded immensely because they had both fallen in love with the Stoll brothers and in their words two halves of a whole idiot. "Who's your friend?" She asked, nodding her head to Peter.

"Peter, this is Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll. They're friends of mine and I'm dating Travis's little brother. Katie, Travis this is Peter Parker, the high school Intern to the Avengers. I'll be helping him soon along with Darcy Lewis when Dr. Foster and Darcy move in to make sure that the scientist eats and make sure they leave their lab. Also, make sure there are no black holes in the lab." She replied, shaking her head. "It's going to be an interesting job, but it means that I can get you guys amazing Christmas presents." She stuck her tongue out slightly as she linked arms with Katie. "Peter, if my mom asks, then I'm with friends and not to worry."

"Well..um..your mom is kinda making her way over here." Peter stammered, as she turned to her her mother gracefully walking towards them. "I'm going to go talk to Mr. Stark, see you, Ana." He started to walk away quickly as she smiled at her mother.

The relationship between Ana Romanoff and Natasha Romanoff was an interesting one at that. They cared for each other deeply, but they didn't trust each other well enough for them to be completely truthful with one another. They had spent most meals together, but other than that they were never around each other, with Natasha doing her spy/assassin things and Ana trying to figure out her way around the facility and spending time with some of the other Avengers or doing her job in the lab to make sure that the scientists didn't eat old food. She had enjoyed making fun of Tony and watching documentaries with Rhodey (who was now her friend), and Bucky teaching her hand to hand combat in case she every had to face enemies that didn't want to eat her. They were still trying to get the mother/daughter dynamic down, but it wouldn't happen in one day and each day they were improving. This was a time where she believes that her mother was interesting in her life, not just her knowledge.

"Mom, these are my friends Travis and Katie." She replied, smiling softly. "I mentioned them when we talked about my friends. Connor and Travis enjoy playing tricks and Katie has a green thumb like you can't believe. Travis is majoring in Computer Safety and Katie is majoring in biology and business, they came for Arts and Lecture credits for Bruce's and Jane's program. Is it alright if I sit with them since I'm not officially a lab assistant to them?" She asked, looking up at her as her mother looked unimpressed, and nodded.

"We actually have a surprise for her, if she'll step out in the halls for a minute," Travis replied, giving Ana a signature son of Hermes smirk. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow looking very much like her mother in that moment. When Connor or Travis had that smirk, it meant something bad or something good was going to happen. The last time it was something good, Connor had decided that he was going to take her to his mothers. Though, the last time it was something bad Travis had realized that they had put the land mines on the _wrong_ side of the hill. "Don't look so worried Ana, it's a good one."

"That makes me feel any better, Travis the fact that you want to listen about back holes worries me enough knowing you." She replied, though let herself get drug out of the room to the hall. She dropped down to her knees, with her hand covering her mouth to see who was there. Valentina looked strange standing out in the hall wearing a lime green tank top, jeans, and matching sneakers in all of her radiant Aphrodite beauty with a grin on her face. Though, what made tears leak into her eyes was Connor Stoll standing there with his hand open ready for his girlfriend to run and jump into his arms. She jumped back up and ran to him, letting her arms wrap around his neck as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Gods, I missed you so much Connor," she whispered to him as he sat her back down, kissing the top of her head. She heard Valentina claim that she needed to squeeze her best friend also and so Connor, unfortunately, let her go as she let Valentina tackle her as she exclaimed how much she had missed her.

"Let's see, Travis guessed that since you were living with your mother now that you would possibly be here. Katie popped her head in, and when she did she ran all the way back to Travis's dorm room to tell us that you were here. Then we stood out in the hall like the idiots we were until Travis and Katie finally managed to pull you out into this room and into the hall where we were for you to see us." Connor replied, wrapping his arms around Ana like she was the center of his Universe.

"Connor Stoll, I am not an idiot," Valentina replied, shaking her head as the trio walked into the room. Valentina had linked arms with Ana and the other hand Connor had, as they smiled. "You and your brother are two halves of one whole idiot, you have said so yourself."

Clint Barton stood beside Natasha as she stared at the boy who was holding hands with Ana. He didn't really seem all that impressive to Clint and from what he saw of Natasha's daughter he couldn't figure out why she was with him. It was the first time, other that laughing at Tony freaking out over zombies, that she had seen the girl truly smile. They stood with the group of teens in a corner of the room talking and they seem as different as the Avengers were to each other. There was Anastasia, a red-haired girl who worked with ghosts, two boys that looked like brothers with mop brown curly hair and matching smirks that meant trouble, the girl that was holding the hand of Ana's boyfriend's brother, was a tall and lanky girl with hair the color of corn and eyes the color of grass, the last girl was a petite and curvy girl who's skin was the color of hazelnut with a mop of curly brown hair. From what she had seen, Ana and the last girl were so in sync with each other that it had even worried him. "You don't trust her boyfriend do you?" Clint asked, looking at Natasha.

"Love is for children, she's going to get hurt. I've seen boys like that and he only means trouble." Natasha replied, "After Bruce's and Dr. Foster's program, I'm going to talk to him and see what his true intentions are with my daughter." With that, they took a seat with the rest of the Avengers, plus Darcy and Peter as Bruce and Dr. Foster started to talk.

Clint could only shake his head, he had never seen two people more in love. Connor had turned back around to see Natasha starting at him if looks could of kill he would have been dead, as Ana glared back at her mother, as Connor slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled softly at him as he kissed the top of her head, then turned to say something to his brother. She laid her hand on his knee as she turned to talk to her friend as they turned around and pointed to Peter. She winked her dark brown eyes at Peter as he blushed a deep red. They turned back around as the black haired girl smiled softly at her friends, from what he read of her lips she stated that if she didn't watch herself she'd be taking her job. Ana only rolled her eyes, stating that love and death were so similar and so different that she had to put her hand in the pool of matchmaking. He was very proud of his lip reading skills. With that sentence, there was no doubt that Anastasia Romanoff was who she said she was in his mind, Natasha had been known for killing people and trying to set up the single Avengers at the same time.

It was after the program when Ana drug the curly haired girl to talk to Peter, who started blushing at that moment. Ana smiled, waving bye to the two original people she had talked to as she walked over to Clint. "Please tell me that Natasha is not going to try to murder my boyfriend with all of these people here." She stated, standing beside Clint. "Because if she is, everyone talking to Dr. Banner and Dr. Foster are going to want me to be the next science experiment." Clint could only shake his head as Ana leaned against the wall. He could not figure this girl out, and his entire career he could figure out anyone, it annoyed him desperately. There were some moments she seemed like a highly trained fighter, not a spy or an assassin, but some kind of soldier while other moments she was just a girl who talked to ghosts, in rare seconds he had seen from crawling through the air vents where he saw her as a scare teen girl who had gone through things he never wanted Lila to go through. "You'll have to do this too you know, some boy or girl will come along and steal your daughter's heart. Mom told me." She paused for a moment, realizing what she had said.

"You called her mom for the first time, didn't you?" He asked as she still nodded, he was impressed because the boy didn't show fear in his eyes as Natasha probably gave him detailed ways that she could kill him. "How long have you and the younger mop-haired boy been together? It's like Natasha's threats aren't fazing him at all."

"His girlfriend can have zombies come out of the grave if she gets too mad, he's not fazed by much." She replied, looking at him then smiling softly. "Unofficially, probably four years because that's how long we've loved each other, neither of us wanted to admit it in case the other didn't feel the same way. Officially, it's eight months so since January. If you want to know what changed since then, we almost lost each other and we realized that we wanted to be with each other until the rest of our lives. If he wasn't seventeen and I wasn't sixteen with the lack of money we would probably already be married."

Avengers Facility

Later that night, Clint was getting ready to leave to go back to the farm tomorrow as Natasha knocked on her door. Ana and she had avoided each others since coming back from NYU going straight to her room and changing them watching documentaries on Greek mythology with Rhodey before going to bed. She hadn't said a word to anyone and when she went upstairs Bucky was the one to defend her saying that she needed space. He mentioned that Ana had looked like she was on edge since being here, but being with her group of friends he saw her relax and be the spitfire girl that had attacked him in Romania. He had shocked him, considering Bucky had hated the idea of letting her live here originally. "How are you going to deal when Lila starts dating?" She asked, sitting on his bed.

"I'm probably going to shot the son of a bitch with an arrow, or at least threaten to. Why?"

"Because when I kept telling him ways I could kill him, he kept getting this smirk on his face. He stated that he'd die if it meant staying with Ana, that he had almost lost her before and he wouldn't do it again. He said that I could kill him all he wanted, but he was still going to stay with the only girl that he would ever love." Natasha looked away.

The next morning he saw Natasha and Ana sitting in the kitchen as they ate breakfast, talking as Ana laughed at something she said. "Connor is really special to me, I've loved him for as long as I can remember. He's made me fight for myself when I've given up. He was the first person that when I told him what I could do, he just said that I was his special girl and patted me on the head. I bit him, though, I think that was when I realized I loved him. I overheard you saying that love was for children, but when you fall in love with the right person it gives you something to fight for and it's something you never expect."

Natasha smiled at her, "If he breaks your heart I will kill him. I don't like him, but I don't hate him. Come on, it's time for you to go to school. I'm taking you to Peter's aunt and you're riding the subway the rest of the way."


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy shit, I have less than a month before I move back to college. If anyone is wondering, I'm a psychology major with a minor in religious studies. On other news, I'm so proud how this has turned out (especially since I went through and read some of my old work) and it makes me happy._

Ana's Personal Hell (High School)

 _After lunch, there are only two classes left. You can do this; you can survive this day without sending this entire school to Tartarus._ That was the mantra that Ana kept repeating to herself as she walked through the crowded halls to the lunch table where she sat with the only person she didn't want to murder in this place, Peter Parker. She continued to shift through people as she made her way to the table, grabbing the sandwich that she had brought from home to eat. What made it worse was next week school would be five days instead of three since class had started on Wednesday. "How were Geometry and English?" Peter asked, Ana's eyes lifting from table to look at her new friend. "Bad I guess; did you actually take notes?"

"You're supposed to take notes for English?" Ana's sandwich fell back on the plastic wrap as she stared at Peter, "Fucking hell. I took notes in Geometry though they're not the best, but it's enough that I can possibly figure out what is going on. I just want to be done with the entire school year, I feel like the class I'm doing the best in is either drama because we're just playing improv games and that one we share together because spellcheck."

Peter laughed, smiling at her. "You can take notes for English, but it's mostly just reading and remembering what is going on. If you can get the main points of the story, you can do decent in that considering you have the easiest English teacher in the school. Dr. Banner still going to tutor you in Geometry?" She nodded, taking a bite of her lunch as she closed her eyes. "So has your friend said anything else about me?"

Ana shook her head, red hair flying around her. "I've not talked to her since she went to Dr. Banner's thing. When you did leave, she said that you were really cute. I told you that already, though, she's supposed to come down Homecoming weekend with Connor. Said if you wanted to take her to Homecoming let her know and she'd get a dress and go with you." She smiled at Peter's grin and blush, "I take that as a yes Parker?" She asked, smirking at his nod. "I'll call her tonight and tell her. Best bet is to go with a white shirt since I won't know the color when she gets here, I'll raid Tony's closet for a matching tie for you. Well, I'll let Valentina do that for me."

She tensed when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, looking up she saw one guy in her class that had hit on her the first day. She had rolled her eyes at him, walking away stating that she doesn't date anyone who's ego is bigger than their dick. From what Peter had told him, he has bullied him since he could remember and had managed to avoid him so far this year. It looked like Peter's luck was now gone as he sat beside Ana. "Now what's a thing like you sitting with Parker here?" He asked as Ana rolled her eyes, she hadn't even bothered to remember his name.

"Touch me again and I'll make sure that you experience a painful death," she snapped. "I don't know you and who the fuck I sit with is none of your fucking concern. So please, if you don't want to get on my bad side then move the fuck away from where I'm sitting." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Peter's jaw drop. In body mass compared to the ass in front of her, she was tiny, but she knew if it came down she could manage in a fight with him.

"I'm just saving a hot chick from being a loser in this school." He replied, his hands wrapping around her waist. "Stay with me and you could rule the school." His answer was a punch in the nose, as his blood dripped on her leg. She lasted longer than she thought punching someone. She believed that she deserved a cookie for that.

Her bare calves were sticking to the seat of the car as she watched the traffic of New York, Peter had the night off from working with Stark so she had to face the car ride alone with her mother. They sat in silence as she was reading some files, from what she had said when they got in the car, she was going on a mission with Steve and Wanda until Tuesday night. Ana looked up at her mom, wondering how she had managed to get a woman like her as a mother. "How was school today?" Her mother asked, looking up from the files to face Ana. Since she had threatened Connor the pair had gotten a lot closer, it had shown that her mother had actually cared about her.

"I punched a guy in the face, he just walked away because I could have argued my way out of it." She replied, "I was at lunch, minding my business telling Peter that Valentina wanted to go to homecoming with him when he came up and randomly wrapped his arms around my waist. He wouldn't let go so I punched him." She replied, smiling softly as her mother smirked.

"Did you break his nose?" She asked as Ana nodded, looking at her mother smile softly. "Then good job, just make sure getting into fights at school regularly doesn't happen because Tony can't argue that for you." She replied, closing the file. "Can you do that Ana?"

Ana smiled brightly, looking at her mother. "You called me Ana, you never call me Ana."

"Well, that is what everyone calls you. Plus, Clint also told me how you called me mom a few nights ago." She replied, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"Because you are my Mom," she replied, getting up and sitting beside her. "We're this dysfunctional mother and daughter duo who still doesn't tell each other everything about each other, but that's how we work currently." She laid her head on her mother's shoulder, smiling softly up at her. "I love you, Mom. Always have."She felt her mother kiss the top of her head, not saying a word.

New York City

It was nine in the morning when Pepper Potts got a phone call from the Avengers Facility, she hadn't talked to anyone that lived there since her and Tony had ended their relationship. Her first thought was that it would be Tony, but he would have called her on his own phone, not the facility phone. Against her better judgment, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Miss Potts?" A voice answered she sounded young to Pepper. "I'm Anastasia Romanoff, I'm Tony's intern that lives at the facility. He's been in the lab for over thirty hours straight and I'm getting kind of worried. The numbers on his lab said to call you if I couldn't get him out. I don't have the phone number to the other intern, Rhodey can't really walk to help me, Dr. Banner is working on something in North Dakota, Natasha, Steve, and Wanda are on a mission, Bucky's in Brooklyn for the day, I have no idea where Sam or Vision is and I've run all around the tower. I've tried everything I can to get him out of there and I'm desperate for help."

"How old are you?" She asked, looking out the window of her office in New York. She had come in for a few things that she had finished, it being Saturday when Anastasia had told her that she was sixteen Pepper sighed. "I'll be there in an hour to teach you everything you need to do so you can get him out." She stated, "I need you to make a pot of strong coffee and get a bucket full of water." She replied, "Set it in the hall and wait for me at the front door. I can get in the gate."

By the time she had got the facility, she opened the door to see a miniature Natasha pacing across the hall. They had the exact same red hair, though hers was longer and unkempt compared to the assassins. The only thing that was different was the eye color, Natasha's was a green and the girls was a deep brown that was almost black. She was wearing a maroon tank top, black shorts, and a pair of maroon sneakers. "Are you Miss Potts?" She asked, turning to look at her as Pepper nodded. She took a step towards her and held out her hand, "Anastasia Romanoff, I called you on the phone. You can call me Ana."

"Call me Pepper, do you have everything that I told you on the phone?" She asked as Ana nodded, leading her into the kitchen showing a full pot of coffee. "Follow me." She headed to the lab as she held her breath, seeing Tony. There was a part that was always going to love him, but their worlds were too different for each other, she squared her shoulders and walked into the office, setting the pot of coffee down on Tony's work table. Tony turned around to the smell as he looked at it. Pepper smiled softly, "If you want the coffee step out of the lab and get you a mug." She replied, crossing her arms. Tony looked at the coffee, then back at her as he walked out of the lab. She grabbed the pot, handing it to Ana. She quickly typed the passcode to lock it.

"What's the bucket for?" Ana asked, looking at the bucket full of water. Pepper smiled at her, lifting it up and tossing it onto Tony to jerk him away. She watched the red haired girl cover her mouth trying to laugh as Tony turned around, arms open looking at her pair.

"Seriously, Mini Romanoff? You get in league with her and lock me out in my lab?" Ana only shrugged, "After I was nice enough to let you live here and become a lab assistant. I'm hurt, Ana. What is Pepper even doing here anyway?"

"She called me after you had been in the lab for over thirty hours, worried about you. I had also missed you, so I was going to see how you were doing anyway. She beat me to it." Pepper stated, "Now you need to go get a shower and sleep." She stated, walking over to Tony and placing her hand on his chest. "Ana, pour the coffee out."

She followed Tony to his room, making sure that he starts doing what she said. "So is the girl a new Avenger?" Pepper asked, watching Tony take off his top. "She looks exactly like Natasha does, it's scary."

"She's not an Avenger, she's Natasha's daughter. We've had her here for almost two weeks, though, she mostly quiet. She has nightmares though where she'll wake up the entire facility because it sounds like she's being murdered and doesn't talk a lot about her past. She talks to ghosts and with that, we decided it would be safer keeping her around." Tony replied, "She's been slowly opening up to everyone so maybe she'll eventually tell us what is going on in her head."

"From the way she looks, I can see that she's already started to care for you guys." She replied, walking out of the room. "It was good that you did that, Tony."

Later that night Pepper's phone rang and when she answered it, she heard Ana's voice on the other end of it. "He's asleep Ms. Potts, thanks for your help today."


	10. Chapter 10

Avengers Facility

It was late Wednesday Night/ Early Thursday morning when Steve found Ana on the couch, staring at a textbook. She was in sweats and a t-shirt that was too big for her as she continued to stare at it, then she wrote something down on paper as she sighed. It was the most normal he had seen Natasha's daughter since knowing her, she actually looked like a typical teenage girl. "Having trouble sleeping?" He asked, looking at her. She jumped up, looking at him, her shirt had run up and he saw an old and deep scar on her stomach as he raised an eyebrow. "You hadn't screamed from nightmares for a week now." He walked over and sat on the chair beside the couch.

"I'm prone to nightmares all the time," she stated, setting the book in her lap. "There're times where they're worse than others, I'm just in a round of having dreams where I wake up not being able to breathe. It'll go on for a while, then I'll have no dreams and the cycle continues again." She shrugged, "I have my first math test tomorrow and I thought I could use the extra work since I'm pretty sure Mom would get mad if I hung out with the dead instead of doing schoolwork or sleeping like a normal person."

"How are you enjoying school?" He asked as she shrugged. "So what did you tell Bucky to make him tolerate you?"

"We sparred, I asked him if he was afraid of a kid kicking his ass again. It was if I win we have to be nice to each other and if he won he got to pick." She replied, "He won and I guess he realized I was here to stay and he could tolerate me more than Tony. He also realized that I wasn't a threat since my main scar was a wild animal, not a person." She shrugged, looking up at him. "How's the whole living in two centuries and being able to remember both clearly going?" She asked, biting the tip of her pencil.

"It's alright, the food's better now, it's just the people that I miss." He replied, "I just wish I could tell one-person goodbye and her remember me." He looked up at her, eyes wide. "You can do that, can't you?" He asked, looking at him. "If she's still around."

"I need a name," she replied as she shut her textbook. "That sounds a lot better than doing geometry at two in the morning. I'll just pull and all-nighter and do the exam, I need one since I've not had one in forever."

"Her name is Margret Carter; she goes by Peggy." He replied, looking at her. He watched her grin big as she tossed her hair up and set the textbook on the table.

"I need both of the bags of chicken nuggets in the freezer, a bag of the French Fries, and three two-liter soft drinks. Also, I need you to dig a pit." She replied, "I'm going to throw on a pair of shoes and help you."

That's how an hour later, he was watching Ana pour in the soda as it started to bubble. She then opened the bags of chicken nuggets and the fries into the pit as she took a large step back. She tilted her head to motion that he needed to step behind her as he saw spirits start to come up and attempt to eat. In all of his years fighting HYDRA, Aliens, and Robots, he had never been more disturbed than he was now. He stared at Ana as she held her head up high, like she was royalty, as she watched the ghosts crowd around the pit. She yelled something that he couldn't understand as they started to part away. "There she is Steve, go talk to her."

Peggy was like he remembers her from World War II, he walked over to him and held out her hand. "That's not the best idea Steve, your hand will pass through me."

"I never got to tell you goodbye, Peggy." He replied, looking at her. She smiled softly at him, "You're still my number one girl. I started dating your niece, Sharon."

She looked at him, "Are you just trying to replace her with me. If you are doing that then don't, if you're not you have my blessing Steve. I've lived my life and I want you to live yours, promise me that." She went to touch him, but her hand passed through his face as he closed her eyes. "I'm actually very busy with the dead now, I help judge souls. Still in training, so my first time doing it I was judging with Ana and her friend Nico. She's a perfect combination of her parents."

"So you've met her father?" He asked, "What's he like?"

"If she's not told you yet, it's not my place to tell you. Goodbye, Steve." She replied, then disappeared. He turned to see Ana talking to a man in his late twenties, they looked similar but different. He was taller and radiated death with tank skin and black hair, they had the same piercing eyes, but his were gold. They seemed to be arguing about something as she shook her head, mouth tight. He tried to grab her arm, to get him to listen to her as she yelled something else making all the ghosts disappear, tears streaming down her face.

"We need to put the dirt back in it and throw away the trash." She replied, grabbing a shovel. She didn't look mad, just upset and worried. "Because if we don't it'll give the idea that we'll have more food and more spirits running around here." She started to pour dirt back in the ground.

"Who was that you were talking to?" He asked as he started to help her. "He seemed to want you to do something that you didn't want to."

"It wasn't that; he was warning me of something. Giving me time to prepare I guess," she stated bitterly, "It's a long story, but we're family and because of that he feels like he needs to warn me of when my life is going to become a major shit storm." They were quiet the rest of the time.

The next morning, he saw her sitting at the breakfast eating a piece of toast, barely listening to Bucky's and Sam's conversation. He saw her eyes a million miles away as she tapped her hand on the counter like she was restless. Under her eyes were almost black from the dark circles and for the first time, she had nothing on that was black. She had on a gray Ramones T-shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. When Bucky went to say something to her, she looked up quickly and shook her head. When she saw Steve, she grabbed her back and walked out of the building to the car.

"I wonder what happened," Sam stated as Steve walked into the kitchen. "She was actually opening up to us and now all of a sudden she shut down worse than Bucky ever has."

"She might be tired," Steve stated, "she didn't get much sleep last night. She also summoned the ghost of Peggy so I could say goodbye. She seemed to be arguing with someone, I couldn't understand what they were saying and she seemed to not believe what he said. Said it was a family member and he was warning her of something. She didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push it further."

High School

Ana was ready to go back to the Facility and nap for twenty years, she had to go through part of lunch to finish her Geometry test, got assigned to do a report or a Greek Myth (she was going to do Hades and Persephone), and had been the last person to finish definitions in class. The only class she had enjoyed in the smallest bit was drama class where they were getting ready to create monologs that they were performing for auditions for their play. She was now standing outside the school waiting for Peter to get there, so they could work. (Well Peter was training as Spiderman with Tony and Bruce was tutoring her unless the lab blew up and they had to work.) When she saw him, she headed to the car, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Her father had decided it was best to go against the fates and tell her that she might have to hike her ass through Tartarus because some stupid ghost got in there. Her brother was _dead_ and it wouldn't influence him like it would her, but _she_ had to be the one to go through it because his soul had gone missing. She wanted to toss him into Tartarus when she found him. How in the fuck did it even happen in the first place? "Are you okay?" He asked as she shook her head, no. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just family issues on my dad's side that they want to bring me into." She replied, getting in the car. "I'm not mad because I failed my geometry test."

"So you did fail," he asked, as she glared at him. "If you did tell me now, so I can be a buffer with Dr. Banner."

"No I didn't fail, I made a C." She replied, smirking. "Summoning the dead before an exam is good, I might just study with them for finals." She stated as Peter shook his head. He knew about her talking to the dead, but that was all he knew. He started telling her how he had planned to tell his Aunt May that he had a date to Homecoming, but she couldn't meet her until. He also had to explain how he was getting ready at the Avengers Facility.

"What we do is pick you up so she can take all the pictures that she wants. Valentina will love that and so it'll be a surprise for you." Ana replied, looking out the window. If her father was right, she might not even be here (or alive) during homecoming. She shook her head, she wasn't going to focus on that until Hades himself pulled her ass from the ground to the Underworld and threw her in there saying that she had to go fetch the soul. When she got into the facility, she heard Steve arguing with someone, she felt dread and surprised when she saw who it was.

"Di Angelo!" She snapped, then tackled him to the ground as he snapped her last name back. "What are you doing here? Gods, I've missed you. How's Will by the way?"

Nico shook his head, sitting up once Ana rolled off of him. "I'm here to talk to you about things, I've totally not missed you at all. Will's good, he's visiting his mother for the week and I thought it was too soon to meet his mom."

"We can talk in my room." She stated, then turned to Bucky, Steve, and Sam who had been telling him that he shouldn't be here. "No one is allowed to listen." She snapped, leading them into her bedroom as she sat on top of the desk. "Now talk, I know you didn't come here for a social visit because we're just not that social being children of the Underworld. Hazel's the only one that can tolerate a lot of people."

"Do you remember the ghost that claimed you were a part of the KGB? That's the reason he stood out of me since we saw so many that day." She nodded softly, looking at him with wide eyes. "Well, apparently he fucking escaped his sentence, he's a son of Ares. He went into Tartarus and from what we can tell, the only person able to get him out is you. I've tried to argue with the council on this, I've been in the Underworld the last two weeks trying to argue this." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around her body as she mumbled and cursed in any language that she knew.

 _The first time that Nico had met Ana was he was sitting on the dock while he waited for his sister to return to him. He stared at the ice on the lake as she sat right beside him, holding onto the dock for dear life. She was in the same cabin as him, one of the many that were children of the minor gods from what Connor had told him with a sparkle in his eyes. He had told her, but he couldn't remember her parent. "I think you're a Hades child." She whispered, looking at him. She had shoulder length red hair and black eyes. "You have the aura of a child from the Underworld, but you're not a Thanatos child."_

" _How do you know that?" He asked as she looked at the lake. "Are you a Thanatos child?" She nodded, then stated that they were rare, only two in existence and the other is dead._

 _The second time that they had run into each other was after the Battle of Manhattan, her hair was longer at that time and she filed out more into a woman than the lanky preteen. She was helping identify who was dead and who still was alive so the Apollo campers can help. Her eyes were deep into the sockets as she held her body, stumbling slightly. He walked over to her, catching her as she stumbled. "Go to sleep, I'll do this for you." He mumbled, letting her down on a map as she dozed off. After that, once the Hades cabin had been her convinced Chiron that since their parents got along and worked together that it would be best for them to live together until the Thanatos cabin was built. Chiron had surprisingly agreed._

" _You like Will, don't you?" Ana asked as she sat on the stool in the infirmity, her hair braided as she smiled at the blonde boy. "You think he's cute and you want to kiss him." She snugs softly, grinning at him. "I'm hanging out with Valentina too much, aren't I?" He could only nod. She turned to look at an unconscious Connor Stoll, smiling softly with her eyes. "Trust me, taking a chance is a lot better than waiting for four years."_

 _"I might listen to you, Ana." He replied as she saw Will walk over to them. She squeezed his hand, then walked over to Connor as she kissed his fourhead. That was when Nico kissed Will for the first time._


	11. Chapter 11

Avengers Facility

By three that afternoon, Ana had been forced into a manicure and had been tackled once by Valentina. She shook her head, as the two laughed with her mother staring at them. The two girls were complete opposites in looks and how they acted, but they had been with each other for so long that their friendship was built on knowing each other more than themselves. Her tan skin was complemented with the coral sundress that she had on with her famous white sandals. "Come on, you need to meet the rest of the Avengers." She replied, as her best friend flashed her pearly white teeth at the red haired girl. Ana led her to the living room, where Rhodey was watching a documentary on World War I. "Rhodey, this is my best friend in the entire world, Valentina."

"It's very nice to meet you, Valentina." He replied as she walked over to shake his hand. "So you're the one that kept Ana out of trouble before she came here." He smiled as Valentina replied that it was a hard job and she was glad that she had help, making Rhodey laugh. Ana had always been impressed by Valentina's people skills, knowing that hers would be a lot worse than what they were if it wasn't for her best friend. She brought them to the training room where Steve and Bucky were, once again Valentina had enchanted the two super-soldiers with her grace. The only one that hadn't been charmed by Valentina's freaky Aphrodite thing was Bruce Banner, considering he didn't pay attention to people most of the time.

When they had got pack to their room, Valentina smirked at Ana. "Your mother's soul mate lives here," she replied as she started to brush Ana's hair. "It's the guy with the metal arm... I forget his name. Can I please tell her?" Ana raised her eyebrow as she looked at Valentina with a look asking if she was stupid. "What, if you just tell them it goes a lot easier. There's no heartbreak and I will not date anyone else until I find my soulmate, after Peter."

"Oh sure, explain everything to them will not make sense," Ana replied, shaking her head. "That's an awful idea, Valentina. Valentina, no."

"Valentina, yes." She replied, running outside of her room heading to where they last saw Bucky. Ana sighed, taking after her as she tackled her right outside the door. "It's fate! It's going to be a lot easier for them! Let me tell them! Anastasia Elizabeth Romanoff do not dare fucking bite me, I will turn your hair cotton candy pink if you do." They continued to wrestle each other, Ana keeping her away from the door as Valentina would randomly yell in Greek as she turned Ana's hair different colors. After Ana had managed to sit on Valentina, making her still Bucky and Steve opened the door.

She couldn't imagine what they saw, from a few strands that she saw, Ana had bright blue hair and Valentina was below her as she had given up trying to fight the daughter of Thanatos. It was something that Connor, Travis, Katie, Miranda, and Chrion was use to dealing with, not the Avengers."What the hell happened here?" Bucky asked.

"Ana, can you care to explain why your hair is blue? It was red when we saw you." Steve stated as Ana just pointed to the girl that she was using as a chair.

She groaned, muttering once again in Greek as she turned Ana's hair red once again. "She won't let me tell Bucky that Natasha's his soul mate." She replied, "So we got in a fight, and I can see love connections and change people's hair colors. I'm just as much as a freak like Valentina, but I believe mine is more useful. Seriously, Ana, did you have to bite my ankle?" The red haired girl just shrugged.

"I'm going to take her away now, she's kinda crazy," Ana replied, standing up and grabbing Valentina by the waist. "Godsdammit, can you just do something I want for one second Valentina?" She grumbled as she started to pull her away. "I will bite you again."

When it came down to it, Connor Stoll was terrified to go to the Avengers Facility because of Natasha Romanoff. He knew how to act not scared, he fought in two wars, carried the girl that he loved almost dead in his arms to get help, sat beside her a year before as he watched her heal. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and dress shirt with a silver tie. He held a thing of flowers that Miranda Gardiner had shoved in his hands before he left. He knocked on the door quickly, as he saw someone that luckily wasn't Natasha opening the door. "I'm Connor Stoll, Ana's boyfriend." _Gods, I never get tired of saying that._

"Peter Parker," the boy replied, "I'm Valentina's date. I'm also friends with Ana, she's a pretty kickass girl. She punched a guy a week ago because he tried to hit on her. She also talks about you a lot, all good things."

Connor smiled, he had reminded him of a brown haired mortal male version of Annabeth Chase, as he let him in the facility. "Natasha," Connor stated, seeing the red-haired woman that had given birth to his girlfriend. "How are you?" He frowned when he got no response, he sat down on the couch. He had never seen Ana dressed up and it excited him, hoping that he looked good enough to make her smile.

 _He's driving down the street, her long red hair blowing through the cold air as she watches the trees pass by her. He falls in love with her, every single day and because of that, he wants to stop the car and kiss her. She rolls up the window looking at him with brown eyes, smiling at him. "That was my best birthday ever. I had never got a cake before." She replied as she grabs his hand, it was something they did after the Battle of the Labyrinth to reassure each other that they were there and alive. "Thank you." She paused, biting her lip as she looked at him. "Connor, I need to tell you something." He could feel her being nervous about the what she was going to say. He pulled over onto a small road that would never have anyone on it._

 _"You can tell me anything." He replied, looking at her as he smiled softly. He grabbed both of her hands as she smiled at him. Her hair was in a messy bun as she tugged on the sleeves of his sweater that he had on. "You're my best friend, Ana, you don't have to be afraid of me."_

 _"Connor Stoll, I love you. I have loved you from the very first day. And I'm afraid that if you don't feel the same way that I'm putting myself on the line with this for some reason. I almost lost you once and I'm afraid that I could never do that again." She replied as he grinned. He grabbed her head in his hands as he crushed his lips on hers in their first kiss. He pulled her close as possible in the old truck as she slid on his lap, their lips melting together. Gods, he wanted her more than he had wanted anything in the world._

 _"I love you, Ana. Gods, I want you now and forever." He replied as she pulled his lips closer to him as his hands slid up her shirt._

Connor was pulled out of his thoughts as he looked at his girlfriend, her long hair was curled in a ponytail as she wore a short black dress. She smiled at her, eyes wide as she looked at him. "Miranda thought these would be a good idea." He replied, handing her flowers as she grinned. "Gods, you look beautiful Ana." He replied, smirking as she blushed.

"Once Peter stops staring at Valentina, we'll go," Ana replied, smiling softly. She grabbed his hand, grinning. "Can I talk to you really quick alone?" She asked as she pulled him outside. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close. "You know when we're like this, I feel safe."

"You can tell me anything, you know that." He replied, "I promise you that." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I just wanted to feel you around me without everyone staring," Ana replied, looking up at him. "Just me and you, now and forever." She replied, leaning up to kiss him. He could feel that she was hiding something, but she would tell him when she was ready, she always did.


	12. Chapter 12

Avengers Facility

It was late when Ana had woken up, Connor and Valentina left when she was asleep and when she got half way down the stairs she realized that she had slept through the night for the first time in forever. She ran her hands through her hair as she walked into the kitchen, to see a tall guy that had never been there before. She realized him as Thor as she waved at him, still not awake for conversation as she pulled out leftover pizza, deciding that was all she was going to do for breakfast. He saw her still looking at him as she blinked, seeing his grin. _Since when are people that aren't Valentina, Connor, Katie, Miranda, Travis, Nico, or Will happy to see me?_ She wondered, taking another bite as she poured herself a glass of water. "Do you have a staring problem?" She asked, looking at him as he grinned at her Camp necklace.

"It's very rare to see a demigod up close that isn't fighting." He replied, "A Greek demigod by the way. I knew that the daughter of Thanatos had the same last name as Lady Natasha, but had no idea it was her daughter."

"We're keeping the whole, Natasha has a long lost daughter thing on the down low, Thor." She replied, looking at him. "I'm keeping the whole, my father's the Greek god of death thing secret. No questing as long as I can deal with it, easy since there's no oracle and the fates don't really like talking to us. After the entire thing with Gaea Tartarus shook and then we lost Apollo along with our Oracle, Rachel, breaking." She turned to see Tony there, standing at the entrance of kitchen as he stared at her.

"Your dad is a Greek god?" Tony asked, then turned to Thor. "You knew about this?"

"There were been only two women to catch the attention of Thanatos considering if he fails his job all death stops. When he claimed The Lady Anastasia as a daughter, it was known across the Universe. We hadn't heard much about her, other than she was overlook considering the recent events with Olympus." Thor replied as Ana mumbled about her believing that Percy was one day going to seal his fate by going off on Olympus. "The past two years was a dangerous time to be a demigod, we honored all those who died in the war against Kronos. We have not yet honored those who died against Gaea."

"If you honor Octavian, I will have to slap you. He sealed his fate when he tried to inflict war on his family, Greek or Roman we're family." She replied, then looked at Tony. "I guess that means I have to tell you guys now, don't I?" He only nodded, going to get the Avengers. She turned to look at the ground, "Are you going to help me? No."

That was why twenty minutes later, after finally dressing in a hoodie and leggings, that Ana was sitting in the living room staring at the Avengers. She took a deep breath, before starting. "If you have a question, please don't interrupt and save them for later. Clint, are you good on the phone?" She heard a replied before taking a sip of water. "I've always had the abilities that I do." She replied, "That's because of who my father was. Mom, you're one of two women in the universe that slept with him and nine months later I came along. How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Like, Zeus and the Odyssey?" Sam asked, looking at her. "Those are just stories; they don't mean anything."

"Stories are gateways to the truth, they're not accurate all the time. They are real, there's an entire world that goes on under you that you don't notice because it goes under the radar. The Greek gods are real and like in the myths, the have sex with mortals and produce a lot of demigod babies. I'm a daughter of Thanatos, Greek god of death." She replied, pausing for a moment to let them catch up.

"You're the daughter of a Greek god, the Greek god of death?" Bruce stated, "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not giving you the sex talk, it's the same way for most. Still not sure how one girl has two biological dads." She replied, "There's a camp in New York and a camp in California for people like me, one Greek one Roman. As long as you don't know what you are, the monsters will stay away until your scent becomes stronger then monsters decide that they want you to be a snack or a meal depending on their size. I'm more of a snack, but anyway. When we get to these places, it's a safe place where demigods can live and learn to fight. The Greek one is more like a summer camp and the Roman one is like a Roman military camp with a mini Rome beside it."

"Thor was talking about a war." Tony replied, "You look way too young to be a soldier."

"We could help if you guys needed it," Steve replied, looking at her as she shook her head.

"It already happened, hadn't it?" Wanda asked as Ana nodded. "I see it, New York covered with monsters while you guys fight. You almost destroyed yourself to save the boy that was here last night."

"Yeah, I do that sometimes. When I was eleven a twelve-year-old boy named Percy Jackson came to camp, he was a son of Poseidon. There was a prophecy that when he turned sixteen there would be a war for Olympus." Ana replied, "When I was thirteen our camp was overrunning by a man who was going to let Kronos possess him named Luke Castellan, we call it The Battle of the Labyrinth because that's what they came through. I was attacked by a Chimera saving a six-year-old boy named Harley." She wiped away some tears from her eyes as Thor patted her on the shoulder, "Gods, it burned so bad I thought they had lit me on fire and I laid there, watching it hoping that it would make my death quick. The next thing I know there was an arrow through it that took the attention from me to another guy. I felt myself being drug through the battle and all I saw were purple eyes until I went under. The next thing I know it was three days later and the boy that saved me was named Castor who when he left me some place safe was stabbed, the demigod thought I was dead anyway so he didn't with me." She took a shaky breath, holding up her shirt to show them the scar.

She felt the eyes on her as she took a deep breath, she had always held herself together thinking about her past, the mortals didn't know better for what they did to her. They had been scared, she had forgiven there because she had seen what grudges had done to Nico. She felt her mother wrap her arms around her, not saying a word. Bucky handed her a glass of water, as she took a sip. "Daedalus sacrificed himself to save them, collapsed the Labyrinth with his death." Thor replied, "Do you want me to tell what I know of the rest?" She nodded once again, curling up between her mother and Bruce. Her mind went to what Valentina had told her, _your mother is with the wrong person._

"This is what we were told from whispers in the universe. There were two main battles that day, the Battle for Olympus and the Battle of Mount Orthys. Jason Grace and Reyna Arellano led the siege of Orthys with the Roman demigods and conquered, Jason Grace killed Krios. Though, the most interesting battle was a few Greek demigods that fought, seventy of them defeated the other half of Kronos's army along with Hades's army of the dead, the Party Ponies, and the Army of the Sea. I also heard rumors of a daughter of Thanatos trying to be where she was most helpful on the bridges considering if she focused enough she could control minor monsters, which helped with the hellhounds on the Brooklyn Bridge before you went to the Manhattan Bridge. I also heard of her almost killing herself while destroying monsters to save a young boy." Thor smiled at Ana as she blushed, hiding her hands in her hair. "Percy Jackson saved Olympus after Luke Castellan sacrificed himself to stop Kronos."

"The only person that wasn't hurt was Percy." She groaned, "We had sixteen of us die during that battle." She sighed, "This previous summer, we had to deal with Gaea, well, they dealt with her. I was pulled into the Underworld because my dad was kidnapped and the Underworld went to shit. I had to deal with the entire Field of Punishment like a bad police riot." She laughed, "It was awful, no person should have to spend an entire two months in the Underworld if they are alive. Then Nico got drug through Tartarus and Percy and Annabeth fell in so I had to listen to ghosts complain that they couldn't take field trips in there. I threw one in I got so pissed at him, not heard about him since."

"What is Tartarus?" Clint asked over the phone, "That sound dangerous."

"It is pretty much the recycling bin for monsters that want to eat me. When we kill them, they stay there for hopefully a few years then come back out and try again." Ana replied, "Only three demigods that I know of have survived it. Nico almost went mad, he still has days where all he can hear is the dead and thinks of all the people that he could have saved. It twists your mind, Percy, and Annabeth, they're together and they survived because they're strong and have each other."

"Is that why you make comments under your breath when we watch tv?" Rhodey asked as Ana nodded. "Make them out loud for now on, I want to hear them."

"I overheard you and Nico talking about the possibility of you having to go in there," Natasha replied, looking at her. "Why is that?"

"My brother is missing; he's disappeared off the grid so he can't help dad at all. There's been a soul that has left where he's supposed to be and I have to drag him back. The thing is, he's in Tartarus." Ana replied.

"So they send you! You're just a kid!" Steve yelled, "From what you said, it's full of things that want you dead and they're going to send you." He stood up and looked at her, "I'm not going to let you go." He replied, "This entire time you've been here, it's been the first time that I've seen Natasha happy."

"I don't have a choice! My fate was sealed the day that I was born. The average life-expectancy for demigods is twenty-five." She replied as she heard the ground crack behind her. "I have to do this, I can't say no and walk away. I'm going now to figure out what I get to do with this and what I have to do. I'm not going to go alone, I'm not that stupid. I'm going to get two former heroes that have died and deserve a second chance at life and I know exactly who they are. I'm going to save Leo Valdez and Pietro Maximoff."

Once Ana left, the entire room went into silence as they stared at where she jumped through the ground. What Ana had said, felt like a weight on Nat's shoulders and for the first time she realized that she had begun to actually love her daughter and not a conscious effort to spend time with her and try to trust her. She realized in that moment what she said about love, it could let you fight if you needed it to. She realized in that moment, they were more alike than they were different because they were both fighters. She walked out of the room, turning around when she heard Bucky behind her. "She'll be alright." He walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You have to believe that, Nat. You heard her story, she's a fighter."

"I don't see how the others have an emotional investment in her." She replied, shaking her head looking at the Avengers that were trying to get more information from Thor.

"It's because there's something about her, we realized for the first moment that she's a fighter, but there's something that goes beyond. She's still a kid and has moments where she acts like it, she's found ways to get in all of our hearts." Bucky replied, "Tony sees her as someone to hang out with, Bruce has found something who needs his brains, Steve has found someone that helped him get closure, Wanda loved looking in her mind, Vision just loves watching her patterns because they're random, she's the only one that will watch documentaries with Rhodey, Sam has enjoyed as she gets into Tony's skin, and I have started to see her as a daughter."

"I always believed love was for children." She replied, "Then she came crashing into my life with her opinions and her abilities. I analyzed how she dealt with Connor and Valentina and realized that she does everything with her entire soul and heart."

"She's changed you from the girl in the Red Room that I trained," Bucky replied, kissing her cheek. "I like this change."


	13. Chapter 13

_You're going to get a mass update the next few days. My laptop is not connecting to the internet so I'm writing this in computer lab at my school. Yay for 24 hours computer labs in college. Anyway, all the chapters I wrote before I moved in are uploaded onto fanfiction so I'm going to write a chapter every time I come in here to do homework until I know what is going on._

Avengers Facility

It was late when Tony Stark heard the front door open, after everything Ana had told them before going into the Underworld, he had gone straight to his lab and straight to work. He didn't want to admit it, but the younger Romanoff had made him think about having children. Not babies, god no, but maybe adopting a small child that could take over Stark Industries. He had called Pepper that night, drunk, apologizing for everything that he did and wanting a second chance. He had also slipped that he was worried about Ana because she had walked off from them at two that afternoon. He looked up and saw that it was two in the morning and left the lab to see who had come in.

Her hair didn't have the normal red shine, under her eyes looked so dark like they were black eyes and her face looked gaunt. She looked like a living corpse as she sat at the counter for a moment before fixing her a sandwich and hot chocolate. She hummed to herself, taking a bite. "Mind if I join you?" He asked, making her look up. "You look like a corpse, not when they first die, but after they make them beautiful and their laying there in the casket." He replied, sitting beside you. "How was the Underworld?"

"Good." She replied, then held up a finger before covering her ears with her hands. She closed her eyes tightly, taking a few deep breaths. He could only wonder what she was doing, it was like part of her tenses was rolling off of her, but there was still a lot there. He remembered what she had said about being a demigod was dangerous, he could only wonder what all that she hadn't told them. "Sorry, when I first come back the voices of the dead still ring loudly, I have to focus to block them out more than normal. When I first wake up or come to a new place for the first time, I have to focus to blur them out. After that, they sound like white noise, you know it's there and don't pay attention."

"And the whole you looking darker, is that a thing from being in their extended periods of times," Tony asked as she nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. "Your mom doesn't want you to go to the Tartarus thing. From what you were saying it wasn't really optional, she thought that's what you were going when you went down there." He replied, "It was the first time that I saw Romanoff have a hint of worry. She might not act like it sometimes, but I think she makes a good mom."

"I know she is, it's not. I'm a demigod and with it comes quests we call them. Usually, they have prophecies done with our oracle, but she's kind of on the fritz. The last prophecy she gave was about my father's scythe, meeting my mother, and monsters beyond control, and bringing two missing heroes home… Fucking Rachel. I'm still in one." She replied, hitting her head on the counter. "Father's scythe, mother, that's a check. "Monster's beyond control, they're hard as hell to control in Tartarus. Two missing heroes, Pietro Maximoff and Luke Castellan. Apparently, Leo Valdez isn't dead. When I find him, he better fucking explains."

"You don't like knowing what happened, do you?" He asked, shaking his head. "This might be an awkward question, but do you feel when someone's going to die soon?"

She shook her head, "I feel after they've already passed if I'm close to them. So when, you, Mom, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, or whoever else I'm close to when they die, I'll feel their soul go to the Underworld." She bit her lip, "It's from my father, demigods get abilities from their godly parent. Nico, he can shadow travel and do a lot more with the dead I can. The other child from the Underworld, Hazel, is amazing with the mist. One snap of her finger and you could forget this entire day from it, I enjoyed watching it so much when we had a party to celebrate the fall of Gaea. Connor, he's a son of Hermes, skilled at theft and trickery, sense any physical traps, good with money, and can do amazing pranks. Valentina, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry, she can speak fluent French, they have high social awareness. Comes good with me, considering I'm blunt as fuck." Ana replied, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"So the whole thing with her and Peter?" He asked, "Because Peter's a good boy, but she's way too out of his lead in the whole 'I look like a goddess because I'm the daughter of one and by the way considering I'm a demigod I'm a skilled fighter' thing going on for her."

"It's a long story, it's not mine to tell. She'll tell him the truth when she's ready." Ana replied, "I have exactly two hours to sleep before I need to get up for school." She smiled at him, putting the dishes in the sink. "Hades knows I need the sleep."

Two and a half hours later, he saw her with damp hair staring at the raining sky. He saw that she looked nicer than usual, a leather jacket and a black leather dress and her ever-present black converse. She heard her mother's voice telling her that the car was ready as he watched her move like a ghost, going to the car as she slid it, seeing Bucky slide in behind her. Natasha walked beside him, sipping a cup of coffee. "She told me this morning that she has two weeks until she goes to Tartarus." She replied, "She seemed haunted about it and left a number for a Strawberry farm. I could talk to the black haired boy that just appeared one day. His name is Nico Di Angelo; he doesn't go to traditional school so if we want we can talk to him about it."

Ana felt like she was going crazy, she felt like she could only focus on the sounds of screaming up at her that they were going to claim her. She half wondered if this was how Nico felt, considering that he was more sensitive to everything than her. She half paid attention in her classes, only staring at the board. She tapped her hands nervously on the desk as she waited for the bell to ring for her final class. She wanted to get out of there, it was too crowded for her, too full of people who would never know what was actually going on in the world around her. She followed Peter into the car slowly as she curled herself in the seat as she stared out the window. She would feel better if she had been pulled in their randomly like with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. "Ana." She jumped, turning to look at Peter. "You okay, I've been calling your name for twenty minutes."

"Sorry," Ana replied, shaking her head softly. "I saw my Dad for a first time in forever and it's just been weird between me and him." She lied, playing with the end of her dress, she hadn't felt like getting dress and it was the quickest thing she could have put on. "Did you want something?"

"Are you sure that Valentina isn't playing some game with me?" Peter asked, looking at her. "Flash was trying to hit on her at Homecoming and she claimed that she wasn't interested because he was going to end up alone anyway. She then grabbed my hand, pulled me away and kissed me."

"Valentina's is socially aware with how people are feeling and what they need. She's weird like that, why do you think she's my friend. Don't worry Peter." Ana replied, shaking her head softly. "She likes you."

They spent the rest of the car ride to the Facility in silence, her trying to tune out the voices that were wanting to pull her to the Underworld. She had become used to them, but they seemed so much louder today than any other day. She closed her eyes, calming herself as they went back to the buzz that she used to. When they arrived at the Facility, she was not expecting to see Skells playing fetch with Thor. The black hellhound was bringing him back an old Iron Man arm when she saw her owner. She demon barked, running to her, tackling her. Peter could only stare at the dog with razor sharp teeth that were licking Ana. Skells had been originally Nico's, but when she saw Ana there was a kinship that came and she had followed the Daughter of Thanatos around the until Nico claimed that they would share it. "What are you doing here good?" She asked, as Skells gave a demonic yelp and tilted her head like she was pointing to the facility.

She walked in and saw Connor sitting there his hands in curly brown hair as she walked over to him. "We need to talk." He stated, looking at him. "Alone, alright?" He walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her.

Valentina had been perched beside him, "I'm just going to have Peter give me a better tour of the lab." She grabbed the mortal teen and drug him to the lab, quickly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking at Connor. He looked mad, something that rarely happened to the son of Hermes. "Did I somehow do something wrong?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to Tartarus, that's what's wrong!" He yelled, looking at her. She held her head up, red hair following down her back. "Were you going to even tell me? What would have happened if you didn't survive considering that you're going alone! Gods, Ana, do you not realize how stupid this entire thing is? I don't care if it is a fucking quest I don't want you to go alone!" He walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm not going to almost lose you again." He mumbled into her hair, she felt tears on her head. "You've not almost lost me like I did you, sure I was unconscious a few days this summer, but I wasn't almost dead. Both times, you've gotten hurt it's been almost death Ana and I can't deal with that."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going to be alone. I'm bringing people's brothers back to them. One can slide in his previous life a little more than that other." She closed her eyes, "Hades said that I could bring Pietro back, but he picked your brother." She paused for a moment, stepping back and looking at him. "He picked Luke to come back."


	14. Chapter 14

Avengers Facility

Natasha hadn't talked to Ana in three days, with those three days she had seen her daughter in passing never saying a word. They avoided each other like a plague, Natasha spending more time in the lab with Bruce and Ana being around Thor as they told each other of dealing with demigods. She had also avoided Bucky, the fact that he had known before anyone made her annoyed. Clint was still at the farm, she thought that she might go there, but there was something holding her back. It was any day next week that her daughter would get pulled to the Underworld and thrown into a pit with no idea if she would come out.

She didn't understand her daughter's world, she had been trying to read on it, but each myth seemed like it had three versions of it. The only one that could tell her anything was her daughter, from what Connor and Valentina had told her, on Wednesday's during the summer she taught a class on different monsters in the Underworld, by the end of the summer they would get through every single one. She knew monsters inside and out because of the amount of time she spent in the Underworld and she had wanted to prepare her family.

She had also found it weird that everyone in Greek Mythology was related, when it came down to it she could trace Ana's father and Connor's father to being related. When she asked Thor one night before going to bed, he just shrugged as he told her not to worry about the young demigod. She got up from her spot in the lab, seeing her daughter and Peter working on some assignment. Peter saw Natasha staring at them and quickly got up, leaving the room.

"Are you going to talk to me or ignore me?" Ana asked, crossing her arms. "I don't want to leave like this, us not talking. Gods, I'm sorry that Bucky found out before you. He found out a lot quicker than I wanted anyone to. I'm sorry that Thor had to come blurt it out with Tony standing right there."

"I did research on the man that you're chasing the spirit up. I fought him before he blew up." She replied, "We were on a team when I worked at SHIELD. He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah, well, he's dead and all I have to do is get close enough to open a version of Pandora's box and in he goes. Hopefully, I won't have to fight him at all, if I do that's why I have to spirits who are trained fighters." She replied, "The only thing I have to worry about it how I'm going to react with Tartarus." She crossed her arms and stared at her mother. "You need to learn to have a little trust in people, Mother."

"I don't trust people." She replied as Ana shrugged. "I believe that you're too trusting."

"That's rich, you trust Clint. I've had to learn to trust the people I can, excuse me there are a lot more people than just Connor, Nico, Will, Valentina, and I that are demigods. We have a network that when it comes down to it, we have to trust each other with our lives because we're stuck in the same boat." Ana snapped, looking at her mother. "I trust you guys because you are family and mean something to me, I kept it hidden because I had to because while the people you fight just want you dead, mine want me as a snack most of the time. The only person that has ever broken my trust was a demigod named Luke." With that, she walked off.

"After not talking to her for three days, that went a lot worse than what we were expecting," Sam replied, taking a sip of his soda. "I heard every word of that. Let her cool off, then go talk to her. At least you can help Clint when his girl becomes a teenager."

"Lila won't be jumping into hell," Natasha replied.

"Well, you'll be prepared to help him with whatever comes his way then," Sam replied, walking off.

She heard Ana on some kind of demigod talk thing that night, she didn't know who she was talking to. It wasn't voiced that she was familiar with, she looked through the crack in the wall and saw two people. One had curly black hair, like Valentina, but her skin was the color of chocolate with her deep black eyes she had only seen on Nico and her daughter. The other was Asian, with a bow and arrow strapped to him, they were wearing purple t-shirts and were smiling at her. They were talking about some type of council thing, "You do know that out of all the ones at Camp Half-Blood the senate was very pleased with you. Percy, Annabeth, and Piper are already nominated and they just have to accept. That leaves two different spots, we'll fill them before Christmas and we come to Camp to celebrate next summer you'll be inducted, a council of five Greek demigods that will sit with the senate when it comes down to it."

"I'm not the best candidate. Why not Clarisse or someone like that?" The girl shrugged, smiling. "We got to go. Good luck on your quest Ana, Nico told me about it. Us Underworld kids have to stick together."

"What about me?" The boy replied as she turned to look at him, saying something as the message disappeared. With that, Ana shook her head and crawled into bed. Natasha held her breath, hoping that tonight wouldn't be another night where she woke up screaming every hour.

High School

Ana couldn't believe that it was October First, her mind trailed along that idea as she rode in the car with Peter beside her. She had moved into the Avengers facility in the middle of August and had almost finished her first semester of mortal school with somewhat decent grades. There was a B in English, C in Geometry (thanks to Bruce being a kick-ass tutor), and B in her computer class, and an A in Drama. She hadn't even had this good of grades in elementary school. Though her mind didn't feel like celebrating, she was thinking about how next week she'd be pulled from a routine life to get sent on her very first quest. It had run her nerves down, she pulled on the choker necklace she had on. It was also the first day that she had tried on her outfit, auditions for the Drama I play in December were today and her teacher said that they needed to impress with their outfits.

She had asked Wanda to help her pick out something and they had settled with the choker, a black tank top with a lace jacket thing, a pair of maroon skinny jeans, and matching maroon sneakers.

She had been told that Leo Valdez was alive and that Hades would pick her second companion on her quest. She had been shocked that Pietro was going to go with her, a peace offering to the Avengers as an "I'm sorry" thing. Her eyes flickered to the building as she made her way to Geometry, wanting to swallow that class in whole, the only thing that was keeping her grade up was the homework because she had Bruce and time, in class she had only herself and allotted time for the tests. Her first one she had made a C on, the rests were D's and F's. The rest of the day went in silence and a blur to her until lunch. "Are you okay?" Peter asked, looking at her. "You seem like you've been out of it since homecoming."

"I'm fine, Peter. Just tired, how was your date with Valentina?" She asked, wanting to hear something normal. Since homecoming, every weekend that she was allowed Valentina was either with her or with Peter, considering it had only been one she went with Peter first. It felt weird, sharing her with someone for the first time in forever. She knew that Valentina's curse was part of the attachment, she didn't want to know all the details.

"I finally kissed her." He replied, "It wasn't her kissing me." He grinned, "I was walking her back to her car and I went in to kiss her."

"Valentina's very forward with what she wants," Ana replied, looking up at him. "She's always busy trying to set up everyone else with who they belong with, it's good that she's managed to find someone to make her happy." She looked at him, realizing this might be the last time that they talk about Valentina if she didn't make it out of Tartarus. "Take care of her, Alright Parker?"


	15. Chapter 15

If it wasn't for Sam coming back from his run twenty minutes early, he had honestly believed that Ana could have gotten away with it. Unfortunately, he was standing at the small girl, seeing her fight for the very first time in her pajamas while all the other Avengers were in the facility. The girl that she was fighting was pretty he guessed, with long curly blonde hair and a cheerleading uniform on. The main thing was that one of her legs was the leg of the donkey and the other one was made out of metal. It wasn't a shiny vibramum metal that Bucky had on his arm, it was a bronze color that looked ancient. Ana turned to look at him, eyes wide in a silent plea that he needed to get out of here.

He watched her slide through the mud, her scythe sliding through the girl's legs as she turned her attention to Sam. "I might not be able to get it, but I still can have breakfast." She replied turning to look at Sam, that was when he saw the red eyes that she had. She started to strut over to him, completely forgetting her fight with Ana. He grabbed his pistol from his pants pocket and shot her, it bouncing off of her. It was just the right distraction for Ana to get close enough to slice through her, the girl disappearing in gold dust.

"Thanks for being bait Sam." She replied, flicking her wrist as the weapon turned into a small charm and hooking it on her bracelet. "Empusa is tricky to deal with, they actually plan their attacks instead of having the entire idea of destroying their opponent. She caught my scent early this morning, I had already been up for a bit when I saw her walking around. They feed on men, no matter if a demigod or not." She replied, shrugging softly.

"Pleasure to help, if you hadn't of done that would she had…" Sam couldn't even finish the sentence, for shaking his head.

"Drunk your blood? Probably." Ana replied, pulling her hair back in a bun considering it had fallen out during the fight. "So why is Tony having a party at the Facility? Isn't that just a bad idea, considering people could sneak in that aren't on the list?" She asked as she followed Sam in the house. After that, he needed a cup of coffee the entire demigod thing still gave him a headache.

"Because FRIDAY would tell us if they weren't who they said that they were." Sam replied, "It's an AI program that is in Stark's lab and mansion. He'll turn it on when the party starts for being in the facility, the rest of us aren't used to it." Ana nodded, looking up at him. "Your friends can't crash it either." He replied, "General Ross will be here, he doesn't like half of us anyway."

"Because of the whole thing that went down in Germany? What actually happened?" Ana asked, looking up at him. "It's been mentioned in passing, but I don't know what really happened." She grabbed a bagel, taking a bite and looked at him.

He started to tell her everything that happened after the Accords. She just sat there silently, tilting her head as he told her about Bucky running, and then T'Challa helping at the end. The entire story took a few hours, he saw Tony, Wanda, and Vision in passing as she just started at Sam. "Therefore, when the government found out what Ross had done, it's illegal and so we got immunity after a private court case." He stated, "It's going to be an awkward party if you want you can just hide with Bucky and me." She nodded, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sam." She replied, pushing a stray hair out of her face. "It's weird being here, I'm used to people still looking at me like they're afraid of me. The only people to ever not be afraid of me right off the bat was Connor and Valentina."

Sam smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "When it comes down to it, we're family here and we watch out for each other."

Rhodey had never seen Ana more uncomfortable than she was now, he realized. She was standing at the wall, in between Sam and Bucky as she looked at them. She twisted a strand of her hair, a nervous twist that she had from what Rhodey had seen. She tried to keep herself invisible from all of the adults that he didn't know or trust. When Coulson had come over to talk to Sam, she silently excused herself to sit beside Rhodey. "How much longer is this going to ask?" She whispered, her eyes trailing around. They landed on Natasha, then looked down. "I'm getting jumpy." She replied, looking at him. "I don't like it."

"I think after Tony makes his speech, you'll be able to hide away. I never really liked Tony Stark parties," he replied. "You'll hold out just fine, considering you've not talked to anyone. I can tell you some of the people that are here." She nodded, curling into the couch more. He showed her General Ross and pointed to his daughter, Betty. She frowned when she saw Mr. Dare not with his daughter in tow, she explained in a hushed whisper that his daughter was their oracle and she had been worried about her.

He watched her eyes get wide as General Ross came and sat beside Rhodey. He watched her, tense up as he smiled at her. "Who's this lovely lady?" He asked, holding out his hand. "General Ross." He replied she blinked at him, before shaking his hand.

"Anastasia Romanoff," she replied, looking at him. "I just recently moved to the tower." She sat her hand back in her lap, he could see how uncomfortable she was. While she was her mother's daughter, there was no way that Ana could hide her feelings the way that Natasha had managed.

"We found her on the street and when Tony did a DNA test on her, it showed that she was Natasha's daughter. We figured that it would be best that she lived with us in case someone had figured it out." Rhodey replied, "We've taken her to a few events, but mostly kept her out of the public eye."

"Well, Anastasia, what are you going to do when you get out of high school." General Ross looked at her, he watched the shock on her face. From what she had previous stated, she had probably never thought about that.

"I'd like to open a program to help children that are abused in their foster homes. It is a rehab type program for them after living in an abusive home. It happens a lot more than what people thing." She replied, twisted her hands.

"Well, I believe that if a foster child calls their home abusive that they should be out of the system." He replied, looking at her. "If I'm being honest."

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. "If I'm being honest, General Ross, I believe that you should go to hell. Good evening." With that, she walked away going over to her mother and Bruce Banner. Rhodey could only shake his head, as General Ross walked off mumbling about disrespectful children. Rhodey knew about her demigod life, but he had no idea what had happened before that when she still lived in a foster home after foster home. He was still impressed that the daughter of the woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago had told the current Secretary of State to go to hell. Romanoff women had balls.

"Who pissed off Ross?" Tony asked, sitting beside Rhodey. Everyone had left thirty minutes, leaving the Avengers, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson sitting with them. After Ana had told Ross to go to hell, she disappeared upstairs. He watched the red haired teen, walk down the stairs. "Whoever it was, I want to give them a high five. It was great."

"Why don't Natasha asked her daughter," Rhodey replied, as the red haired girl looked up from her spot in the kitchen with a water bottle. "It was pretty amazing."

"What the fuck did I do now?" Ana replied, walking over to them. "I've not blown up anything in four days, I've not been in the lab for four days, but that's another reason." She walked over, sitting beside her mother.

"How did you piss off General Ross, Mini-Romanoff?" Tony asked, looking at her. She mumbled what she had done, looking down at the couch. "I can't hear you." She replied louder that time, that she stated louder that she had told him to go to hell. "You deserve a drink for that."

"I don't think that's the best idea, Tony, she's underage and her mother is right beside her," Rhodey replied Ana mouthed him thanks. At that moment, he realized that he would never completely understand Anastasia Romanoff and that was completely fine with him.

Bucky had been impressed with Ana's progress with hand to hand combat. She was tiny, with red hair, but she was fast. Steve had no idea about that when he Bucky had asked him to spar with the young Romanoff. Natasha was usually nearby, watching her daughter's progress. She was in a pair of track shorts and a tank top, staring at Steve with a smirk. As it came closer to time for her to be forcefully pushed into Tartarus, she had spent more time on learning any fighting technique and perfecting what she had already known. She had spent some time that morning, practicing sword fighting moves as they passed through Bucky with no problem. Clint had offered to come back and help her with a bow and arrow, Ana had replied she hadn't wanted to die.

"First, one to give up wins." Bucky replied, "Be careful punk, she's been born and bred to fight until she wins." He walked over and sat on the bench, seeing that Vision and Wanda had come over to stare at him. When it came down to it, Ana was almost a foot shorter than Steve, but from what he had looked up what she fought had been a lot larger.

He went into a punch as she dodged, red hair flying as she smiled softly. She grabbed his arm, using it and his leg as leverage to get around him, her legs trying to wrap around his waist as she got him to stumble slightly. She slid away from him, kicking his thigh as it pushed him and her back, her landing on her legs. When he went to help her up, thinking that he won, she kicked her leg up and it handing on his groin as she rolled over and got back up. The fight had ended thirty minutes later when Ana mumbled something about damn super soldiers and laid down on the mat. Bucky could only smirk at Steve, who looked at the girl. "I am meant for sword fighting, or scythe fighting with creatures that see me and think, I'm going to kill her. It's not being focused on doing anything other than that."

"You did good kid," Bucky replied, helping her up. "Lasted longer than I thought you would." She grinned, throwing her hair up. "If it's someone that isn't a super soldier you'll be fine." She mumbled something in Ancient Greek, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "And as an incentive of getting back from Tartarus, I'll let you teach me sword fighting. I'll even have Tony make us practice swords so I can feel you stabbing me."

She grinned at that statement, "You'll also need to help Valentina act like me. She'll be coming tomorrow since I only have three days left until."

"How is that even working?" Bucky asked, as he listening to Ana explain that it was a gift that she had. It was also the reason that everything that Valentina had bought the girl would fit. Halfway through the explanation, Bucky realized that it was one of the things that he shouldn't have asked about. "And the thing that she claimed I belong with Natasha?"

"You'll have to ask her that yourself," Ana replied, shaking her head softly. "Sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

_For anyone that really reads Author Notes (I know it depends on my mood for that) but my laptop broke and I just got it fixed. I also had a 12-page paper to write for my Personality class, four one-page papers for my Social Psychology class, and I'm trying to get ahead on my work for my online class because I will have four classes next quarter instead of two like I am supposed to._

Avengers Facility

"How in the hell are their two of you?!" Tony yell, "I thought that having one Anastasia Romanoff was interesting enough and now there is a clone. When in the hell were you going to tell us that you were a clone?" He continued to follow the two girls, as he watched them try not to laugh. "Which one is the real Ana?" The first Ana that he saw walk out of the room had a pair of black skinny jeans, black crop top, and a black and white jacket. They had their hair the same style, the only thing different was the outfits. Tony was ready to start drinking and it wasn't even two in that afternoon.

"That's for you guys to find out, we're trying something." The second Ana replied she had on a maroon t-shirt and a black skirt.

"Hopefully, if it works, while one of us goes to Tartarus the other one goes to high school as the actual Ana." That was Ana one, the both crossed their arms and smiled.

"Confused yet?" They replied, then as they went to the kitchen, "Hey Rhodey." Both girls smiled at each other, before sitting on each side of him.

"Does your mother know about this?" Rhodey asked, looking at the two girls who shook their head. "I remember seeing Valentina come over this morning, so one of you have to be her." The two girls shrugged once again, smiling.

"So Valentina also has powers," Tony replied, "Are any demigod normal kids or do all of you have powers?"

"All have powers." They replied Tony shook his head. Both of them had the same pitch of the voice and he was only getting more confused with each second that the girls looked at the two friends. "All Twenty-One cabins full of kids and teens."

"I'd hate to be the guy that works with all of you guys. Ana's a handful on herself." Tony replied, "I need alcohol for this." The two girls busted out laughing when he returned he pointed to one of the Ana in a skirt. "You're the real Ana."

"Are you sure that you're right?" They asked, crossing their arms and smirking at him. It was that moment when Bucky, Sam, and Steve walked in just staring at the two girls. The waved, grinning softly at them.

"I officially give up on ever understanding Ana." Sam replied, "First off she manages to do crazy things with the dead, then it turns out she's fought in wars, and now there's two Ana. How is this even happening?"

"Demigod magic, pretty much." Ana in the pants replied, "Care to explain Ana?"

"Of course Ana," the other one replied. "One of us is Valentina working her weird Aphrodite magic. Care to figure out who the real Ana is? Tony says it me."

Rhodey smiled at the two girls. "I agree with Tony on this one." The two Ana's smile softly at each other. Tony watched Steve and Sam staring at the two different girls, going with the Ana in the pants. They asked in the creepy similar fashion. He watched Bucky look at the other Anas before settling on Ana with the pants.

Then before his very eyes, Ana with the skirt turned into Valentina. They smiled softly at them, "Well, considering we had Tony and Rhodey fooled, this should be able to work. Hopefully, Peter is oblivious like them, I don't want him to find out anything before I'm ready."

"What is going on here?" Tony asked, looking at the two girls. "If you don't tell me, I will call Natasha on her mission and tell her what the hell you have done." They smiled at the group of guys. "Ana first."

"Well, we've done this before when we got bored and they're not many campers living at CHB. I figured out that since I'll be in Tartarus and apparently the state likes people enrolled in school to stay in school, Val can hold it for six hours at a time. If she changes back in herself for a few minutes at lunch then goes back to me, I'm still in school."

"And I can secretly hassle Peter for information on what the best way to tell him that my mother is a Greek goddess," Valentina replied, smiling softly. "Therefore it works out for the both of us. All I'll have to do is just be blunt and rude." Ana turned to look at her best friend, leaned over and bit part of her arm. "Also bite my best friend when I take offense to something that she says."

"You two are the strangest best friends that I have ever met," Tony replied, as the two girls grinned.

It was later that night when she saw Peter and Valentina walking around the outside of the facility when she realized it had been a week since she had talked to Connor. After everything she had told him, he had gotten mad and walked out not saying a word to her. It was the first time that Valentina had managed to find a person that loved her for being her, not being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"You know, I should tell you not to spy on them, but it wouldn't be a good idea giving that I am a spy." She turned to see her mother, standing there. "The first thing that Tony did when I got back was yelled at me for what you and Valentina did. It sounds like an interesting day." She nodded, "Have you talked to Connor sense?"

"No, I haven't," Ana replied, shaking her head and smiling softly. "I don't know if he's mad that I'm bringing Luke back to life or that I'm going into Tartarus. Luke's his brother, but he also led Kronos's army. Luke destroyed New York, but at the end, he ended up saving it. I'm just confused on if Luke is the best idea, I feel like I owe him a second chance at everything." She shook her head, "If Luke wants to be there, he'll be there. If not, I'll find another demigod that deserves a second chance at life."

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Camp. It is your home." Natasha replied Ana turned to look at her mother with a face full of shock.

"Sure, but this is my home now Mom," Ana replied as they walked to their conjoined rooms. Ana sat on her bed, smiling softly at her mother. "The beads on my necklace are the basis of an important event for that summer. The senior cabin leaders decide on the event at the end of the summer, the Apollo and Iris Cabin design them and hand paint them all. My first summer the main event was we had some older Apollo cabin kids and their father decide they were going to order pizza. We had a very lost pizza guy walking around camp the entire day. The second summer, we had Percy Jackson come to camp, and we had a trident for him considering it was the first son of Poseidon in a long time. The Golden Fleece, it was a quest that would have helped protect the camp, Battle of the Labyrinth is a Labyrinth."

"And the Empire State Building?" Natasha asked as Ana explained that the 600th floor of the Empire State building was Olympus and it was a pain for them to go through, considering a person would have to argue and give them who their parent was the entire time. The last one was a mix of orange and purple on one bead, she claimed it was the Roman demigods and the Greek demigods had finally got peace.

Ana told her about a time that a small Iris child, who had just learned about her powers ran up to her and turned her black t-shirt into a bright yellow color when they realized that she was the wrong red haired girl, they had turned and ran away. It took four Ares children to tackle her down while the cabin leader of the Iris cabin turned her shirt into black. There was also the time that she was in the Mortal World, as she called it when it stormed as she yelled at the sky calling about how it wasn't fair and then running into a pole and almost got struck by lightning. She also told her mother that her first date was with an Apollo boy and they had climbed a lava rock wall, then took a stroll in the woods, they were twelve and he soon realized that he preferred boys over girls and that she wanted no one other than Connor.

"What happened to the boy?" Natasha asked, smiling at her daughter. She realized that soon, she would have to get some sleep before she was pushed into a pit with two people that were dead.

"He fell in love with a son of Hades." Ana replied, "They're good together, we're somewhat friends considering that he goes through with all of mine and Nico's stupid ideas for us to get out of shit. Mom? In case I don't come back, I just want you to know that I love you and I'm so thankful for being here."

Natasha smiled softly, wrapping her daughter in a hug. "I love you too Ana."


	17. Chapter 17

Tartarus

All she could feel was the pain, her ankle had snapped the moment that she landed in Tartarus. Her eyes had gotten used to the dimness of the place, but the pain that she was in made it much worse. She could feel her lungs refusing to breathe, her entire body was on fire. "Here, make sure she had a sip of this." She heard a voice, she had heard the voice before. She felt the cool liquid go down her throat, as she took a gasp of air. She blinked, tears falling out of her eyes as she finally managed to feel where she was, leaning on the man who hadn't spoken yet to alleviate the pain on her ankle. "Ana, are you okay?" She looked up to see unnatural bright purple eyes, she had only seen them once in that intestine. Those were not Luke Castellan's eyes; those were the eyes of the son of Dionysus that had saved her once before. "Let's have you sit for a moment, alright? You've walked father than what I thought with a broken ankle."

"Ve need to get going, I don't like this slow pace." She turned to look at Pietro, standing beside the demigod. He honestly looked nothing like Wanda, with a strong chin and white blonde hair. He had a look like if he wasn't sitting in the bottom of hell that he'd be a cocky arrogant ass. "The mission is to find this man."

"Ana's quest is to bring the soul back and then we get our lives back. If she dies in here, we're stuck here. So you need to respect her pace." Castor replied, "The only reason you're doing this is because she heard about you from your sister. You need to get back to your sister, I want to get back to my brother and the only way that we can do this is by doing things her way. She's the daughter of Thanatos."

"The daughter of who?" Pietro asked, "The last thing I remember is getting shot and now I'm stuck with you two. Is this punishment for working with HYDRA? How did you two die anyway?"

"Don't say those names down here." Ana snapped, grabbing onto her bracelet incase a monster showed up. Castor and Pietro would be okay if they were attacked, she wouldn't. She barely heard Castor say that he ended up dying after trying to save her, she felt her head start to spin lightly as she felt herself being pulled from Tartarus to a different time in her life.

 _She was supposed to be helping Holly and Laurel with making sure the campers under ten were at the Big House, the attack happened so fast and the moment that she didn't see it coming. They weren't completely ready for a war and the forges were so close to where the battle was. Holly and Laurel had done a headcount, there was one that wasn't there. She started to name them in her head before she realized that it was the small son of Hephaestus that was claimed just two days ago. "How did you manage to lose a kid Holly?" She heard Laurel snap at her sister, Holly had said something snarky back as she shook her head._

" _It's Harley," Ana replied, "He's probably still at the forges. I can use skeletons as a backup if we get ambushed coming back. I'll make sure to get him and be back quickly." She replied, running off before the two girls could protest. She would be fighting, if it wasn't from draining herself as she tried to learn her powers and what they could do, Lee Fletcher had told her that she could do best by staying with the small kids. The only thing was that they were terrified of her._

 _She found Harley with a sword hiding under a table of the forges. She had broken a window in the back to get in, hoping that no one figured out that two demigods were in here. Her hands were covered in blood from getting glass stuck in them as she looked in any hiding spots. "I'm sorry. I thought I'd have more time to work on my wolf." His eyes were wide and tears, he shouldn't be in this mess the boy was only six years old. "Then I got scared."_

" _It's alright to be scared Harley, I'm actually terrified right now." Ana replied, "Your brave for making sure that you have a sword. Here's what we're going to do, I broke a back window so we can get out. We're going to crawl out of it then make a run for the big house without looking back. I'll make sure to keep you safe." She watched him nod and walk out of the table, he had been here since he was five after his mother disappeared off the grid._

 _She crawled out of the window first, then used her arms to lift him up trying to avoid getting blood on him. He grabbed her had as they took off running, almost making it around her body as he tripped, letting go of his hand. He turned to get up as a Chimera had got their scents, going after them. She had told the boy that he would be safe, she did the only thing that she could think of._

 _She felt the pain in her stomach as she cried out, she heard Connor in the distance yelling and the monster disengaging, its ashes making her wounds feel like flames licking her stomach. She felt someone start to pull her, most likely making a trail of blood that was coming from her wounds. She opened her eyes to see a pair of purple ones piercing her as she was hidden behind a rock with the six-year-old boy she had saved. She didn't wake up until three days after finding out that her savior had died and the little boy had named her his own hero._

"Let's wait for my ankle to go numb and then we'll start walking again. The quicker we get out of here, the better. Pietro, we'll use your speed in case of emergencies. Alright?"

Pietro had never been good at telling how much time had passed, now that he was dead it was even harder. In one moment, it seemed like sixty years had passed while in another it seemed like only ten minutes had passed. When he was pulled into a throne room, he did not expect to see a tiny red-haired girl and a boy with purple eyes. Now he was in some place with them, hunting down a soul.

When the boy had stated that he had died to protect the girl, she had rolled her eyes back in her head the whites only showing. That's when the boy explained everything to him, they had been children of Greek gods, and he drug her almost-lifeless body away from the fight for their healers to find them. He was stabbed in the throat and bled to death a few moments after. "This place if affecting her, she's going to remember everyone that she knew that had died. We're going to have to walk until she does and then stop until she's done."

The pair had talked quietly about their lives before dying, finding it funny that they were originally the older twin, but since they hadn't aged since death they were a younger sibling. His brother was named Pollux, a common name with twins of that his father had. They were identical and had been through everything together, he had no idea how his brother had taken his death, but knew that he was still alive. Their mom was a daughter of a drug lord and after giving birth to them, hid them until they were ten years old where they sent them to live at Camp Half-Blood. She would put some of her money from marrying a man she didn't love in her twin boys account.

Pietro had told him about his parents dying from a STARK bomb, how he felt as his sister and her watched quietly. His mother had been pregnant again with a little sister, he had felt his life been ripped away from that moment. Three years later he had the offer to work with HYDRA, who he explained to Castor that it wasn't a monster, it was an organization. He explained about everything with the Avengers and Ultron and then telling about how he ended up dying.

He didn't know if it was minutes, hours, or days when the girl's eyes opened. They had gotten darker, he noticed. "Let's wait for my ankle to go numb and then we'll start walking again. The quicker we get out of here, the better. Pietro, we'll use your speed in case of emergencies. Alright?" She smiled softly, stretching. He did have to admit that she had a nice figure if you could manage to ignore the scar that ran the entire track of her stomach and back. She gasped, "I can feel him move around. I don't know the location or anything, I refused to learn the layout of this place. That was a bad move on my part, we'll just wait til I feel where he is again and head that way."

The place wouldn't allow him to figure out the time, as the Ana from what he learned stood up. She grabbed her bracelet, a weapon that he had never seen before appear in her arms. She started to hobble to where the noise was. He followed her, seeing a lady that had snakes on her head instead of hair. Ana tilted her head down, there was barely any light to reflect anything on. "Don't look in her eyes, you'll be turned to stone." He heard Castor mumble in his ear. "Are you any good with a bow?" He shook his head no as he watched the girl limp. She watched her carefully swing the weapon, knocking the woman in the arm with eyes closed. He grabbed Castor by the waist, moving him quickly behind her as he watched the purple eyes boy stabbed through her. She turned into an ash as Ana looked up at him.

"See, that's what I was talking about speedy. Good thinking." She replied, then turned the direction that the woman had been coming from. "We need to go that way; we'll go until I collapse." She replied, grimacing. "I can already hear this place messing with my head."


	18. Chapter 18

_I need your guys help, since being seriously busy with work and school for the past eight weeks I don't really remember what I was planning after this litle arc. I'd like you to leave me comments where you see this going and comment them so I can get a refresher and I might make your suggestion part of the arc. I have three chapters written and they will all be up by Friday. (Today is Monday, this one. Thursday one and the other is when I get on my laptop to not write my last paper due Friday that I hadn't even satarted. )_

Tartarus

Ana felt like her mind was melting, she could barely see as she leaned against Pietro once again, her leg was throbbing from the broken ankle that had not received medical attention. It was at the point, there was a chance it had started to heal and it would have to be broke again. She had her arm wrapped, she was attacked without warning by a hellhound that was nothing like her sweet baby Skells. The trip through the monster's home was taking a wear on all three of them, but Ana had it harder. "Has he moved any?" She heard Pietro asked, as she shook her head. While she was losing her mind slightly, she had developed a scary sense of most things moving in the Underworld.

"I need to sit down for a moment," she replied as they sat down on the ground. It was black sand, she could only think that it was just ashes from people that had been in here and died. She shook her head softly as Castor looked at her, purple eyes showing concern. "I wonder how long we've been in here." She mumbled, shaking her head softly.

"I couldn't believe that it had been two years since I had died when Lord Hades had told me." Castor replied, "Some days I thought it was longer, or a lot shorter."

"I guess it's hard to tell time in the Underworld." Pietro mumbled, "What all has happened with the Avengers since I've passed away?" She shrugged softly, explaining that she had only been with them since late August. When she left it was October 20th, she had been with them for two months officially. She shook her head softly, looking up at them.

"I was thinking," Castor replied, "Since I'll be resurrected from the dead and there's a possibility of the Avengers needing workers that I might be good there. Who else can say that they walked through hell with Quicksilver and the daughter of Black Widow." He smiled softly, making Ana smile for the first time since being down there. "Is my dad still working at Camp?"

She shook her head softly, after everything that happened Mr. D hadn't come down from Olympus. They had barely heard from the gods since Gaea had been defeated. Then the oracle in Rachel seemed to be broken, there was something stirring in the Underworld that she could only feel since being in here. Someone had come in, but something had also left the Tartarus and she had no idea what it was. Castor nodded, he knew that if she said something there could be another uprising in the Underworld.

Pietro hadn't figured that out, though, he spent the next few minutes asking a million questions in asking what was going on. Since being in the Underworld, they could explain as much as they could to him considering he was pulled into this. It was mostly explaining monsters to him in hushed voices as they hid behind a rock when Ana was too weak to fight. "It's not the time to explain those questions," Ana snapped at him. "Castor has told you twice that when it comes down to explaining everything it will be when we get out of here."

"Vell, that is no fun." He replied, grabbing her arm to help her stand up. She yelled, grabbing her head as she felt her knees buckle softly with the searing pain coming from her head.

 _All of a sudden she was fourteen years old again as she held herself, sitting on the steps of the Hermes cabin. She was watching Connor and Travis trying to prank the Athena cabin, it was the end of February. The previous battle was not talked about anymore, they suffered their demons in silence while they prepared for the impending one this summer. Chiron had called a few weeks off for them to be kids, with that Connor and Travis had started pranking immediately. They had asked if she wanted to join, though she wasn't the one for pranking at all and had declined. She had come to terms that she was in love with Connor Stoll, a large thing that she would keep for herself because someone with that much light in their life didn't need one cloaked in darkness._

" _Valentina told me that you were in love with him." She looked up to see Silena standing there, "Drew was going to go out with him for some reason. Valentina drug me away and begged me to make sure that she didn't. It came out, don't worry, I dealt with Drew."_

" _Thanks." She replied softly, "He could go out with Drew if he wanted, she would be a lot better than me. She's beautiful and can actually talk to people other than them, Valentina, and Miranda. She can make boys smile and know how to be girly."_

" _There's the thing, though, Drew has an ugly personality." Silena replied, "She's my sister and I love her, but it's true. You have an exotic beauty, like that Avenger Black Widow. Same face shape that holds power and the ability to kick ass." It was two years ago that the Avengers had saved New York City from an alien invasion, one of the spaceships had fallen onto the big house roof and the Hephaestus cabin got it the next day. "You never know if you don't try."_

 _It was after that, when no one was around Ana would ask for advice to tell Connor her feelings once she had figured when to tell him. There was no, 'It'll work out' like Valentina had done, she had told her about a curse that she saw people's soulmates and she couldn't let herself be calm that everything would work out with Connor Stoll. It had killed her inside she had caught Silena reporting things to Luke, the girl had been a saint in Ana's eyes, it made her feel like there was a hole in her heart when she watched Silena die._

Avenger's Facility

There were a few things that Vision didn't understand in the world. He didn't understand why Anastasia Romanoff was afraid of him, he didn't understand how no one noticed a 600th floor of the Empire State Building, and he didn't understand how Anastasia Romanoff and Valentina Diaz were two different versions of each other with no one knowing. He watched Valentina turn back into herself after Peter left the facility, then proceeded to grab the leftover hot dog and eat it. "Ana's allergic to meat." She replied, "That's why you see her eat her way in grapes. They are her favorite food."

"I was wondering why Miss Romanoff is afraid of me." He stated, looking at the curly haired teenage girl. "I've not said that much to her since her arrival here two months ago."

He watched her take a sip of her water, before looking at him. "It's not that she's afraid of you, she's weary of how you act. The last time she was near anything robot like, it was an angry fire breathing metal robot that had swallowed her whole, it took the entire Hephaestus cabin to get her out. One of them was in a full body cast from it. You talk to her, yes, but you still act like an android. Sorry, if that's not what you are, science in robotics sense is not my strong point. I'm good with the science on how fabrics work the way that they do."

"How do you suggest I act around her." Vision replied, blinking when he heard such a high pitch squeal come from the girl that was exactly four foot and eight inches tall. She grabbed his hand and started to pull her to the guest room that she was staying at. She started explaining things that you should and should not say to a child of the Underworld, apparently now a mandated thing for all new campers their first week from what she said.

"What happened was, there were three Iris cabin kids that were about ten. It was the first day of camp and they learned that they could manipulate colors. Ana went from wearing all black to wearing neon pink and her friend Nico, a son of Hades, ended up wearing neon green. It took twenty campers to pull them away from the cabin in threats. After that, his boyfriend and her boyfriend came up with the list." She replied, smiling softly. Vision could for some reason feel that this was going to be a long night with Valentina.


	19. Chapter 19

Tartarus

Castor could see Ana withering away during her time in Tartarus, at first it was a slow decrease and it now looked like she was ready to give up her entire life and melt into the darkness. He didn't know the last time that she actually slept, she looked more like the dead then he did. He took the sword from Ana's bracelet as Pietro carried her when she would collapse. It was an unspoken agreement, they wanted the girl who was going to give them life out as soon as possible. "Turn right, he's a lot closer now." She replied, he head barely lifting up, "He's not going to move at all, so we can rest." She replied, pulling herself down from Pietro as she curled up on a black stone.

It was the first time for a while that Ana had slept in Tartarus, they would tie a piece of cloth once she had fallen asleep so she wouldn't scream and attract any monsters. "Ve need to get her out." Pietro replied, "Ana is dying quickly. Ve used my speed."

"That would give her whiplash, make her not ready to do anything. We'll need it the moment that she uses her powers, we can get her to the edge and use the pearls to take us up to the mortal world." Castor replied, shaking his head. He wasn't friends with Ana, he didn't know why he drug her body away when she was attacked, and he sure as hell wasn't friends with Pietro. If there was one thing that Quicksilver and the son of Dionysus had in common, it was their hatred of each other.

"Then ve vill take her to the Avengers so they can help." Pietro replied, "Then I'll never see you again."

"That's just fine, but we're taking her to Camp. Considering what she is, it's more sense because this is a demigod quest not some Avenger mission." Castor snapped, "She'll also need to surround herself with someone that knows what she's going on. You can find your sister the moment that we get back to being alive."

"She's Black Widow's daughter, how do I know that you vant try to steal her?" Pietro asked, crossing his arms. Castor was ready to deck him or throw him off a cliff, both would sound good right now. "You might have saved her life once before, but you could be plotting her demise once you become alive again."

"You know the only reason that she chose you was because she realizes that your sister misses you." Castor snapped, "Twins, by the way. She had no idea who you were, you claim to be a hero but that's not what you are."

"I helped save the world." Pietro replied, "My life ended because of helping the world." He cocked a smile that made Castor want to punch him in the face.

"You saved people and hoped to get recognition, that's being a nice asshole. You're a cocky son of a bitch that thinks that being a hero is a shit ton of praises. That's not being a damn hero, being a hero is helping the world or even a small amount of people with no praise what so ever. Willingly to give your life to make the world a better place with no recognition." Castor snapped, glaring at him. "You're not a hero, you're just a man that can run really fast."

School

The hardest thing that Valentina realized about being Ana was that she couldn't look extra cute for Peter because there was no reason that Ana would do that. Valentina wanted to do it so badly, there was a cute jean mini skirt that would look cute with one of the band tees, but that would be something that Ana wouldn't do. Therefore, she wore a shirt that had the world 'Nope' on it, ripped black skinny jeans, though the shoes had a hint of pink on them. She did find out a lot about Peter, she wanted to punch Flash in the face every time she saw him. How could someone be so mean to her Peter? "Ana?"

She threw her head up curiously to what Peter had wanted to tell her, "I'm thinking of asking Valentina to the Stark Halloween Party. She's not answered any of my calls from the Strawberry farm, is she okay?"

 _Yes! I would love to go with you!_ Her mind screamed, she had to hold her in her smile. "She's currently with her sister in California, there was an emergency there and she needed to help. I just found out last night considering that she has been there for two weeks." She had to pretend to be Ana for the past two weeks, and there was no sign that Ana was coming out soon.

Halloween was three days away, she had a picked out two different costumes. One for if she had to go as Ana, and the other if she had to go as Valentina. "That sucks, I'll try to do something for her when she gets back. I know I've only known her for a month, but I'm starting to fall for her."

 _If I wasn't my best friend currently, I would lean over and kiss you. You are the sweetest person in the universe._ "I'm sure she feels the same way. The thing with her is if she believes that it's right she falls in quickly and with everything that she can give. She's never talked about a guy the way that she talks about you."

"Are you seriously talking about the girl from Homecoming? That was a pity date." She heard the voice of Flash, who Valentina was impressed that Ana hadn't just sent him to the Underworld yet in the middle of lunch. They had avoided him the two weeks, and her luck had run out. "Parker could never get a girl that looked like that. I'd love to get a handful of that ass, I pet she's a good lay also."

There was a list of things that Valentina hated, the top of the list was boys that saw girls as pieces of meat. Even if she didn't like the girl, she's been known for breaking the nose of guys that did it. So she did the most Ana thing that she would do which was yell that her best friend wasn't a piece of meat and punch Flash in the face, breaking his nose.

From what she could see, Natasha was trying not to laugh while the principal told her that Ana punched a guy in the face. She was the calmness to the raging storm that was Anastasia Elizabeth Romanoff, except when it came to the matters of the heart or guys claiming that girls are pieces of meat. She sat on the chair as they proceeded to say that her daughter needed to have to see a counselor for anger management issues and would be suspended for the rest of the week.

There was another thing that Valentina wasn't allowed to do as Ana, that was match make. Bucky and Natasha were perfect for each other and they were both to blind to see it. They sat in the car quietly, Bucky had tagged along claiming that Sam was being annoying. Valentina turned back into herself, smiling softly. "Do you want to see where I live and where Ana came from?"

Camp Half-Blood

Connor's guilt grew every day that he hadn't talked to Ana, the way that she looked when he walked out on her pissed. He didn't know what made him angry in that moment, she didn't tell him that she was going to Tartarus or the fact that she was bringing Luke back with her. He didn't know what would happen to her if the gods found out she did something like that, anyone that had any knowledge of her doing it would probably at minimum be struck with Zeus's lightning bolt. He loved her, and it made him angry that she couldn't trust him with this. Will had tried to talk to him about it, saying that when it came to things involving the Underworld Nico would never mention what was going on or happening unless it was to Ana.

He watched how Nico was after going through Tartarus as he faded slowly until he found Will soon after. He saw how for the first two days that he was in the infirmity she switched between him and Nico, he saw how they were two of the same spirits and they understood each other more than anyone else in Camp. Valentina could practically read Ana's mine, Connor knew everything that she had gone through and everything about her. They couldn't begin to fathom her demons when it came to the Underworld, Nico was the only other person alive that could do that with her.

"She'll be fine." He looked up to see his brother, Cecil. "Ana's strong and if anyone can manage it, she can. I don't know if she'll be able to go through a broken heart along with it. When she's out again make sure to show her you still care. Don't look at me like that."

She heard Valentina's voice from right behind the cabins, it sounded like she was giving a tour to someone. She had been gone the past two weeks, she hadn't mentioned it to him and had found out from Miranda. "These are the cabins, how they are sorted up are with the godly parent. We originally had twelve, now we have twenty-three different cabins. Any time a person with a different godly parent pops up, we make sure to get a cabin built. The Athena Cabin and members of that cabin design them."

He watched her show the different cabins to Natasha and Bucky, the man with a metal arm. From how Ana had told him about Bucky, it seemed like it was the closest actual father figure that she had in her life. She had quickly managed to hide it, stating that her mom was kinda seeing Bruce. Valentina Diaz was playing matchmaker by bringing two mortals into Camp Half-Blood, he couldn't wait for summer in that moment to tell the Aphrodite Cabin.

"This is cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin," Connor stated, as he watched Natasha and Bucky walk over to him. "It used to be really cramped because Hermes is the god of travel we housed any unclaimed or minor demigods until they started to get their own cabins. The cabin went from housing thirty to forty to housing anywhere between twelve to twenty. Ana had a palette that she hid under my bed until she temporality moved into the Hades cabin, most nights though she kicked me out of my bunk and I slept there. I'm the cabin leader, meaning if any of my siblings majorly screw up it's on me. The living dollhouse is Valentina's cabin, the leader if a daughter of a famous movie star."

"Which one is Ana's?" Natasha asked, looking at him. He felt his bones go cold, he had hurt the Black Widow's daughter and he was now going to die in his own home. Worse, Alicia and Julia would be right laughing at his dumb ass. He showed her the cabin, it was pure black and some of the pillars had Stygian Ice mixed in, the rest of the place was black with only two bunks. Ana's bed was still unmade, a pair of leggings that she wore a lot in the winter in the corner. There were a few pictures around on the dresser of Valentina, Miranda, Katie, Travis, himself and her. Natasha walked around it, analyzing it for a few moments.

What pulled him and Natasha out of his thoughts was hearing Valentina screaming for Will, Kayla, and Austin. When he walked out he saw Bucky following the Apollo kids, Castor instead of Luke, and a white-haired man who was carrying Ana, he only saw her face with a knife slice on her jaw. He felt his heart drop.


	20. Chapter 20

Tartarus

Ana felt like her entire body was on fire the moment that she saw Brock Rumlow, she was worn and tired and wanted to sleep until the next millennia. She could barely see the people that she knew, their faces blur as a few people stood out, Connor was one of them. She had also managed to see her mother's bright cat-like green eyes. No matter what, she had to return to them, Connor could never forgive himself if she died and she had just found her mother. She stumbled into the dark rocks and saw him there, all burnt and standing talking to someone. She bit her lip, holding onto herself as she just stared at him. She heard him talking to a monster to wait, he would be someone better than Gaea and Kronos, he himself would be a god and destroy the world. She shook her head, planting her feet for the first time in a while and grabbed prepared to tackle him.

She had snuck off from an arguing Pietro and Castor in order to have this work, they guys were good fighters but both of them sucked as a team together.

She felt Rumlow grab her by the hair and pull him to face her, she looked into his brown eyes as she tried to pry the box off her bracelet. "Now what do we have here? A little tiny demigod thinking that she could save the day?" She gasped as she felt the blade pressed to her hip, her only thought was to get the box before he could run the knife through her. "Aren't you the one that is Natasha Romanoff's daughter? Such a tiny worthless thing couldn't defeat me." She gasped, "But a wild tiny thing that needs to be broken down would be perfect as a queen."

She was highly disturbed the minute that he pressed his lips to hers in a rough wild kiss, she hoped that he could get distracted enough for her to get the box off the bracelet. Hadn't someone taught this guy that he shouldn't kiss a girl without her permission?

She managed to get it as it dropped with a thud on the ground, before kicking him in the balls. He still had a grip on her hair and pulled her down, as the knife hit her jaw. She felt blood ooze from her jaw as she wiped it off and flicked it at him, growling. She didn't realize her next movement, it wasn't an actual battle strategy and was a mess of crawling, kicking, and screaming to get the man off of her. She screamed as loud as possible the moment he felt his hands on her ass if Hades wasn't making him into underwear than she will personality chop his soul piece by piece for this. When she had finally managed to push him off of her, she jumped with every bit of strength that she had to grab the box and turn around, pulling him in.

She felt herself get lightheaded, her eyes going in the back of her head as she felt Pietro grab her head as she heard the faint crush of pearls. Then all she saw was lights, heard Valentina's screeching, and the next thing she knew Anastasia Romanoff was back under the coat of darkness once again. She was going to haunt the hell out of her best friend if the last thing that she heard was the screeching of the tiny daughter of Aphrodite who's voice volume was a lot more than what was suspected with her.

" _I'm Valentina and I've decided that you're going to be my new best friend." Ana only looked up at the girl who sat beside her at breakfast. It was Christmas in a few days and getting a new camper was big news, "You just need a new sense of style." She watched the tan girl wrinkle her nose and smile softly, Ana was in an old hand me down reindeer sweater that was honestly a size too big and a hoodie that she had received in the mail from Ms. Stoll._

" _I'm Ana and I've already decided that I don't like you. I'm supposed to be scary." She replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, it was one drink that she always had no matter the time or weather. "At least everyone thinks I'm supposed to be scary so go make friends with the girls that talk about lip gloss and whoever the new hot famous person is. You look and sound like you can fit in with them."_

" _So you're a claimed demigod and you're sitting here. Is Hermes like your dad or something?" She could only stare at the girl. "Or is your dad some kind of minor god?"_

" _You honestly want to be friends with me?" She looked at her, the girls were exact opposites with each other, this girl was the pure form of happiness and love and she was dark and gloom. The only time that she felt emotions was when she was around Connor and Travis. She sighed as the girl nodded, being way to hyper for her own idea. "Well then I guess that you can. Just don't touch any of my clothes or I'll hurt you." She wasn't expecting the girl to squeal and tackled her._

When it came down to it, Ana hadn't realized were she was. She heard Will and Kayla's voice telling someone what was going on with her. They mentioned giving the only amount of nectar and ambrosia that was available. She yelled, though she couldn't hear any sound coming out as she felt her ankle break so they could set it back into place. Then all she felt was nothing, there was no pain, no noise then once again going back into darkness.

" _Connor, are you sure that this will be a good idea?" She asked, looking up at him. Him and his brother had become year round campers since being cabin leaders and with that, she got to see him every day. It was midnight, the start of Christmas Eve. She held his hand, it had been a few months since the Battle for Olympus and camp was worried since Percy had went missing. Her red hair was bright against the dead of night, the snow covering the ground, as he grabbed her hand to help her on an icy rock._

" _Of course it will be, beside I want to give you your Christmas present with just us around." He replied, "Even though your sixteenth birthday is only in twenty-five days." He smirked softly, sitting her on his lap._

" _I told you not to get me anything!" She yelled, smiling softy at him, desperate to pull him in for a kiss. "Okay, let me see it." She replied, "Considering I have you one also." She pulled a box out of her pocket handing it to him. "Open it."_

 _He smiled as he opened it, in it was a small pocket knife, that became a lock opener and twenty other things. "I love it." He replied, smiling at her. He pulled out a small charm from his pocket that was the shape of a skull. "It's also a locket, I put a picture of me and you in it and you can put it in the center of your Camp Necklace."_

 _She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him. This is where she wanted to be, she wanted to pause this moment right there. It was at that moment she realized that Connor Stoll was able to share the same feelings that she had, though tonight wasn't the night that she would tell him, it would be soon._

"Why can't you let me see her?!" She heard Connor yell, at Will. She tried to open her mouth to plead with him, that she wanted to feel Connor's hands on her face as she tried to understand what was happening. She heard her mother's voice telling Connor that he needed to sit down, as her mind wondered why she couldn't open her eyes. She heard Will's voice explain that they sedated her right after giving her the ambrosia and nectar because she had managed to pull out one of Austin's dreadlocks because of the pain she was in. Explained that her body had almost collapsed on herself and it needed its rest, her ankle had snapped in three places and she'd had to be on crutches for a month until it functioned properly again, that there could possibly be a permanent scar on her jawline.

Camp Half-Blood

To him, it seemed like the girl laying in a cot and who she actually was two different people. He had always seen Ana as some spitfire girl, a flame that couldn't control that knew who she was and what she had to do. If someone asked him to describe who Ana Romanoff was, then he would imagine the times that he sparred with her, the one time that she had hit Clint with an arrow when it bounced off the wall when he tried to teach her to shoot a bow and arrow. He'd picture the girl who held her own as she told them everything that had happened to her, then jumped into hell.

He could not picture this broken girl that was laying in the bed as Natasha Romanoff's daughter. She had a bandage on her jaw, her right ankle wrapped, and her body looked like a corpse. When he watched the three tens work to make sure that she was alright, she had watched her open her mouth to scream with no sound coming out of it. Her eyes were open for a few moments, staring straight at him in the doorway before slumping back like she was dead. He stood at the door frame, arms crossed, watching her breathe. He listening intently to the blonde haired boy as he told her what was going on, Natasha went to her daughter's cabin to find clothes that weren't torn and ripped for when she woke up. Connor and Valentina had gone to inform a man named Chiron that Ana was back.

"If you want then you can sit down," he heard a voice as he turned to see a man whose lower half was a horse. No wonder that Ana barely blinked an eye the moment that she realized that he had a metal arm. "From what Will was telling me, Ana will be quite fine. She just needs rest now, I'm Chiron the activities director for Camp Half-Blood and I'm also known as Trainer of Heroes. I help train demigods in the borders."

He watched Natasha come into the hall with a small bag of clothes, before slipping in and setting them beside the cot, before returning. "Natasha Romanoff. I'm Ana's mother." She replied, "This is Bucky Barnes, he's been helping Ana with hand to hand combat since we have enemies of our own."

He watched Chiron smile at her, "I never thought of that, maybe when you have time you can come this summer. Since I take it the Avengers know about us know considering you both are here. You can help some campers and visit."

Bucky smiled at him softly, "I'd like that."


	21. Chapter 21

Clint could only stare at Ana as she laid on the cot, her red hair was chopped right to her jawline, showing bruises all over her neck, collar bone, and face. Her nose had been set back, the bruises from her eyes finally had started to fade. It was two days since Ana had been at Camp Half-Blood, it was that moment when Clint Barton had finally come to the conclusion that he never wanted to see his children like this. He watched the three Apollo kids take turns making sure she was alright every hour or so, Chiron had given the Avengers permission to have one at a time sit with Ana.

"She doing alright?" He turned to see a slightly taller version of Connor, which much has been Travis looking into the room. "Connor IM'ed me at two this morning, luckily my roommate was with some girl. He was panicked because of her; he feels bad with how he left things with her." He walked over and sat beside Clint, smiling at the body of Ana softly. "What have Will, Kayla, and Austin said about her?"

"Her nose was broken along with her leg. She has numerous bruises and some random burns that they are confused with how they showed. The major thing is her mind needed to shut down for a moment because of her powers with the dead and being there." Clint replied, "Her body is healing itself, she just needs to wake up."

Travis looked at her, "Sometimes I forget she's as kick-ass as she is, I found her before Connor did. She hadn't eaten in what looked like a month, she was on the street for so long at that point. If it wasn't the fact that she was being attacked, I would have thought of her as a weird power kid that was kicked out on the street. There are sometimes I still see her as the tiny broken porcelain doll that I originally knew her as."

"You seem protected over her." He replied, "More than being a brother to her. Was there some kind of thing that could have happened between you two?" He watched Travis shake his head, "You sure about that? She's in a coma, you can admit if there was."

"It would have never happened; she was always meant for Connor. There was a point, yes, but I love Katie now." Travis turned to look at him, "I'm going to go find Connor, there's sometimes that he is a dumbass and needs an ass kicking in order to get his head straight. I'm surprised that Valentina hasn't done that."

He watched Travis walk out of the infirmary, hearing the squealing of two girls as the door opened. This place seemed magical to him somewhat, the Apollo cabin being his favorite. When Chiron was showing him around this morning before switching out places with Bucky he watched Kayla, the red-haired girl, shooting a bow and arrow blindfolded hitting the target each time. He realized the magic of this place had also touched him, through Ana.

 _Ana sighed, running her hands through her long hair holding the bow as Clint smiled at her. "If the children of the god that uses these, say I shouldn't be near them. What makes you think that I would be a good idea you to teach me how to shoot?" She asked, looking at him with a pointed gaze._

" _Because I'm the best shot that there is, you have it lined up pretty good, now just let go of the string and you'd be good." He replied, watching the young demigod let go of the bow. The arrow had done some weird thing, completely missed the target going up to the metal rim and bouncing heading towards Ana._

 _She yelped, dropping down on the ground quickly before the arrow could stab her in the face. She looked up at Clint, before laughing. She was laying down on the ground, her hair sprayed all over her face. "I told you, I shouldn't be near them. I think I managed to piss off Apollo as a child without knowing because that's been my least deadly experience shooting one. They always come near me no matter what."_

" _Are you seriously laughing at the fact you could have been shot in the head with an arrow?" He shook his head, chuckling. It was a week before she would go into Tartarus, and he wanted to have some good memories with his best friend's daughter. He would have never believed that four years ago Clint Barton would be teaching the daughter of Natasha Romanoff how to shoot a bow and arrow._

" _If you don't laugh in the face of death, then what's the point of living?" She asked, "You should live a life so full that you never be afraid of death."_

" _Now where did you learn that from?" He asked, helping her up. "I'm keeping these away from you by the way."_

" _Because I'm terrified of what happens when I go into Tartarus and I have to laugh about death because if I don't then I won't be able to manage when I go." She replied, smiling softly. "Why don't we go see what everyone else is doing since you realized that this is an epic fail?"_

Kayla sighed, checking Ana once again. She had started to lose faith that the girl would ever wake up. It had been day three, since coming back from the Underworld. She gently brushed the girl's hair out of her face, opening her eyes to see if they had been normal again. Yesterday, they had been rolled into the back of the girl's head. Before Kayla could go to open the girl's eyes, she jumped back as Ana sat straight up.

Kayla could only cover her ears for a moment, as she heard Ana give out a deathly scream. Damn, the girl had a voice on her that made Kayla stop for a moment. Then once again, she held onto Ana's arms before the girl could start flaying her arms around and hurting someone. She looked at Ana's eyes who managed to turn more black than the original dark brown.

"You're alright, Ana. You're in Camp Half Blood's infamy. You're no longer in Tartarus, you are fine." She repeated the mantra to her for what seemed like twenty minutes until she finally got Ana to calm down enough to control her body movements. She watched the Ana wrap her arms around herself, choking back a sob as she turned to look at Kayla. "You're going to be fine, all right?"

"Did Castor and Pietro make it out alright?" She asked, looking at the wall. Kayla could in that second realize that something was up as she told them that Castor had decided it was best to pretend that he was Pollux's younger brother and had left to Boston. He didn't want to see the girl that he had given his life up to save do the same thing for him. Pietro was at the Avengers Facility spending time with his family.

She looked at Ana for a small reason. She remembered being the one that had changed Ana into a pair of baggy sweatpants, which were Connor's, and a baggy shirt from the camp store. She saw the hand shape bruise on her hip and the one that could be shown as a handprint of her breast. Kayla could only wonder what had happened to her while she was in Tartarus, she had to deal with the home of monsters that wanted to kill all demigods. There was also the fact that Ana could have been sexually assaulted while she was there too. "Ana, can I ask you a question?" She sat on the bed with the demigod, "You don't have to answer now or ever, but I found a handprint on your breast and hip. Were….you….?"

Ana shook her head quickly, her short hair flying away. "It was Rumlow, he got handy before I killed him then stated he could break me and make me a queen. It wasn't Castor or Pietro if you were wondering."

That night, Ana could not sleep. Every time that she closed her eyes, there were flashes of her times in Tartarus. She rolled off her cot, stretching as she headed out of the infamy. She watched closely for the harpies that were checking curfew. She hid in the shadows as one passed her, before running across the camp to the Hermes cabin. She quickly knocked on the door, praying to any god that would listen to her plea for Connor to open the door.

When he opened the door, she smiled softly as he looked at her. She stepped in, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her head in his chest. "I couldn't sleep alone," she replied, as she felt herself being lifted and carried into Connor's bed. "I didn't want to sleep alone. I wanted to be in your arms."

He played with her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry for not being with you those past weeks before you went. I'm sorry for not being there the moment that you came out. I was angry with myself and scared because I was afraid that if you brought Luke back that I wouldn't be yours anymore. I thought that if you brought him that you'd be punished and I would lose you." He kissed the top of her head once again, looking at her.

She wiped a tear away from her eye, leaning down and kissing him softly. "You would never lose me. Death wouldn't keep me away from you. I'd come and haunt your ass anyway." She whispered, "I could feel myself asking where you were. I needed you and you weren't there."

"Your mother also kept me away when she was here." Connor replied, "I made a good punching bag for her because I hurt her daughter." He held her tightly, "I'm never going to leave you."

"You better not, you dumbass."


	22. Chapter 22

Camp Half-Blood

Natasha could only look at her daughter, asleep in the arms of the guy that she had beat up not only a few days before. Nico had popped up last night, while T'Challa was there on a visit, to explain that her daughter had woken up and if they wanted to they could come pick her up in the mornings. From what Nico had heard Ana had a few panic attacks and ended up almost accidently breaking Kayla's arm from moving around too much. When she had been allowed in the borders by Valentina, who they brought back from the Facility this morning her daughter wasn't in the infamy that Will had left her in the night before. "I know where she is, Nico was the same way most nights after we had gotten together. I would go to the Hades Cabin and sleep or he'd sleep on the floor beside my bed."

She watched her daughter for a moment, asleep in the arms of Connor Stoll at the door. Her red hair was shining, still chopped really short. He had his arms wrapped around her, tightly, like she was the most precious gem in the world and it was the only way to make sure that she was safe. She looked up to see two girls sitting on the top bunk across from them, giggling. She remembered them as Connor's younger half siblings that were year round campers. Chiron had explained that one of them was an orphan, their mother overdosing on drugs, while the other mom was touring in Iraq and when she was in the states she saw her daughter.

"If you're going to kick his ass again." One of them replied, "We want to watch. I honestly don't know what time she came in last night, we were asleep. We woke up and saw her asleep and so we decided to go ahead and tell Chiron so they were no fear of her running off."

"It happened a lot with Nico apparently, not after him going to Tartarus soon, though." The other sibling replied, "They were talking it the same way once they were able to settle down and they were very much alike anyway. Camp originally thought Nico as a child of Thanatos, not Hades because of their similarities."

She watched her daughter shoot up out of bed, luckily fully dressed (because she would definitely kill Connor Stoll and it would be lucky to find the body in a thousand years) grasping for breath. It had taken an exact second after she had taken a step to comfort her daughter that Connor had sat up in bed, wrapping his arms around her. She watched Connor mumbling into Ana's ears as her breath calmed down. She watched her daughter turn to face Connor, before burying her face in his chest. "Ana." She heard Connor mumbled into her hair, "You're in Camp. You're in the Hermes Cabin. You're in my arms."

"I should get ready for my mom to get here." She whispered, neither of them noticing the fact they had two preteen girls sitting on the bed watching them or her mother standing at the door of the cabin. "I love you." She replied, looking at his hands that had grabbed her when she pulled away. He leaned down for a small kiss on the lips, smiling when he heard the two girls giggle. Natasha could only muster a half amused smirk at how they showed affection around the two girls sitting on the bunk. "Julia Feingold and Alice Miyazawa if you do not stop laughing at me and Connor then I will make sure that you are drug by Skulls through camp."

"As your mother, I don't believe that would be a good idea," Natasha replied, stepping in the cabin. "Connor, you'll have to teach me how to calm her down that quickly. Nico and Will had prepared me for the worst when it came to how Ana would react in Tartarus." She replied before looking at her daughter, "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm still in shock with everything I've been through. It's still just nightmares now." She replied, sliding out of bed. "Let me guess, Valentina brought me clothes from the Facility."

"She put them in your cabin." She replied, watching her daughter slide out of bed, heading for the cabin that was dedicated to her father. "How did she sleep?"

"Awful, she kept having nightmares where she would just scream until she woke herself up. I finally figured out that telling her what her name was named and then where she was until she calmed down worked a lot better right now. Will says that the more the shock wears off the worse she's going to get. Nico had to help save the world by stopping us and our Roman counterparts from fighting right after everything had happened and so he had to originally snap out of it quickly, he's just now getting better."

"Thank you. I can handle my daughter by myself, I would like you to not spend time with her as she heals from this. Considering that you left her in the moment that she needed you the most." Natasha replied, walking out of the cabin. Connor, shirtless and in sleep pants following her.

"I mean no disrespect to you, but I believe that it would be Ana's choice if she would want to see me again. We have been a part of each other's life for so long we're interwoven. I can't live without her and she cannot live without me. We love each other and there's nothing that could change that." He snapped, looking at her. "You walk around acting like you don't care about anyone, only making things an even slate between yourself and others to make sure that you don't get yourself killed. Then how do you explain your attachment to Ana, and don't say it's for her protection because we both damn well know that isn't the reason for it. You love her, that's a feeling that you have. I saw it in your eyes when you managed to sit there with Bucky both worrying about her like that's both of your daughter. So what makes what I feel from Ana any less real than your emotions for your daughter?"

"Love is for children," Natasha replied back calmly, glaring at the boy who had the balls to make acquisitions about her life. "The sooner that Ana learns that the better she will be."

"That's fucking bullshit. I know that for a fact. If you're saying that Ana is a weakness for me, then it shows you are so fucking weak to not care about anyone. Because you're right. Everyone knows my weakness. It's not really a secret. But what most don't get is that she's also what keeps me strong. She's what keeps me fighting. I've killed for her and I'll do it again. In a heartbeat. It's the exact same for her, I've seen her push herself to the limit of her powers to fight for me and her even before we had admitted that we loved each other. If you want to keep us away from each other, we'll see each other in the summer for Camp. Then the day she turns eighteen I'd find her again and I would make her my wife because she is the only person I will ever love. She is the one person that I would give my own life if it would keep her safe. I would walk through Tartarus for eternity if it could take all her pain away because I love her. If that makes me weak, then I'm the weakness man in the universe. You should learn from your daughter how to love."

Avengers Facility

Sharon swore that the Avengers were hiding something for her, at least Steve, Bucky, and Sam was hiding something from her. She wasn't sure about the others until last night when she saw a black haired boy wearing a leather jacket asleep in the living room of the Facility while other people talked to him like it was no big deal. What she was expecting was that they had gotten a new member of the Avengers that had an identity to keep secret, considering that when the intern Peter Parker had only said hi to the others then went into the labs with Tony. The boy last night, wasn't Peter Parker and when she asked who he was, the only response was that he was a friend of Natasha's and how he arrived was through the shadows. She was not expecting Sam, Steve, and Bucky to have a conversation that morning when they were working out about a girl named Ana and how they were wondering what she would be like when she came back home. She had never seen Bucky worry about anyone other than Steve like that, so she assumed that they were talking about Bucky's girlfriend who was the secret Avenger that she had come up with.

She was not expecting a tiny version of Natasha Romanoff covered in bruises wearing a hoodie and leggings. She had the same color hair as Natasha, though it looked like it was roughly chopped to her chin in a quick jagged cut. They had the same facial frame, though her nose was a bit different, it looked like it had been broken and just recently healed a bit crooked. The eyes were the main thing that was different, Natasha's was a cat-like emerald green. This girl standing right in front of her had piercing black eyes, that reminded her of black holes and everything dark and cold in the universe. Not an evil type of dark, but a lonely death-like darkness that was around the air in a funeral. "If I was going to get stared at I would've stayed until you were gone. Mom said that there was company here, but if I was going to get looked at like a zoo animal I would've stayed."

"Sorry, I'm Sharon Carter." She replied, holding out her hand for the girl to shake. She only crossed her arms, looking at her. "And you are?"

"None of your business." She replied, walking past her. Sharon, sighed, looking at the girl knowing there was no way that this girl was Bucky's girlfriend or an Avenger. She grabbed an orange from the counter and started to peel it, "Why are you here anyway? Some fangirl meeting the Avengers or some secretary? You have that secretary sort of look by the way."

"I'm Steve's girlfriend." She replied, not understanding why she was explaining herself to this girl. "I'm here for the week to visit. I'm not a secretary."

"Ah. I see that you've met Natasha's daughter." She turned to see Sam walking in, grabbing a water from the fridge. "Ana, we're glad that you're back home. Your mom looked more pissed off than normal. What happened? I asked how you were doing and she looked like she wanted to shoot me right on the spot. Are you just a ghost joking around with us?"

She watched the girl crack half of a smirk, taking a bite of her orange. A pause was there as she swallowed it, before turning to look at Sam. "If I was a ghost my Uncle would have the biggest fucking to-do list as errand girl and I wouldn't have the time until Connor died. I'm very much humanly alive, Connor and she got into a fight and he gave this entire fucking monolog on how she was weak because she didn't allow herself to live. I swear that boy has a death wish sometimes." She replied, then looked at Sam. "Who's the blonde chick who looks annoyed that I don't want to talk to her?"

"That is Sharon Carter, Steve's girlfriend." He replied, smiling at the two girls. "You've met her grandmother before. You actually worked with her from what you said."

She watched the red haired girl turn to her, smiling softly. "You're Peggy's niece. I sometimes judge souls with her in the Underworld. I actually trained her with all the paperwork. She's really nice, it was interesting to explain homosexuality to her when she asked if my friend Nico and I are together." She replied, before walking off.

"She's not really good with new people. When she first met Bucky she actually bit him, I was surprised that she didn't kick Tony's ass when he asked her to move in. She's slow to trust people, so just hold in there. All right?"


	23. Chapter 23

Vision never slept, he spent most nights floating around various spots of the Facility and sometimes go on the internet to learn how to do new things. He had spent the past three weeks dedicating himself to learning more about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder in order to help Master Stark and Miss Ana better. The young woman had come home yesterday morning and had spent most of the last night screaming and waking up, he had stayed close to the door of her room after the second time she had woken up. Natasha hadn't mentioned what her daughter had gone through, one or two people had asked her if she was alright and it was followed by silence from the girl and then walking away quite quickly.

During the day, it was a Saturday, and she had spent the day trying to write her English paper that Valentina had forgotten to write for her that was due Monday morning. She had her laptop and headphones plugged in, ignoring the world until her ADHD had acted up and then it was a run around the facility. "Viz, you don't need to watch her like a hawk." He turned to see Wanda standing there, her brother beside her. "I've spent once or twice looking into her mind today and she's been keeping it calm. No monsters or anything like yesterday. She keeps repeating the lyrics to Hamilton in her head since it manages to correlate with the quotation of her English paper that was assigned for."

"Maybe she won't remember it, the only thing that I remember is arguing with Castor. He said that I wasn't a hero." Pietro replied, "I vas thinking of asking her on a date next weekend."

"She has a boyfriend," Wanda replied, "They've been together for almost a year." Vision watched as she shook her head as Pietro reported that it wouldn't be a problem, that he could charm any girl that he wanted. Vision didn't understand exactly what he had found in Wanda, he cared for her more than any of the other Avengers and he didn't know exactly what was going on. He floated away, where he saw Ana sitting on her couch by her laptop. She was doing a miniature dance break with the music coming through her headphones, bulky and black matching everything the girl owned.

"Hey, Vision." She replied, taking on her headphones. "I can scoot over if you want to sit. I'm taking up the entire couch, I know." He just continued to float, "Or be weird and float. Doesn't matter to me."

"What is your assignment on?"

"It's based on one song from Hamilton about Eliza telling how she preserved Alexander's memory. It's a theoretical and philosophical analysis on our life story. It's honestly very weird and I feel like I should be on at least four different types of drugs to understand how this is supposed to be written." She replied, as she looked down and continued to type. "His ghost is pretty chill, though, I've played him some of the musical and he enjoys how it's portrayed."

"What does love feel like? I've tried to analysis it and I cannot understand it." He replied as she looked up at him. "You are in love, so I was wondering if I was in love."

"Can you even be in love?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyways, that would be a Valentina question. I need to work on this, I don't really want to have a conversation with anyone today anyway. I want to get this done, work on other things and take a break from everything related to Camp Half-Blood for a while." She snapped, pulling her headphones back on and continued to type.

Later that night, the screaming continued throughout the night. Vision had watched from the door frame as Natasha spent her time getting up in the morning and mumbling to her daughter. It was one of those moments where two people are more alike that anyone in the world could tell. They had the same similarities on the outside, but the mother and daughter duo had seen things beyond the nightmares that people could come up. They had both been shattered and broken multiple times, one had pieces that were missing and numbness had filled up those cracked pieces while the other one was still shattered and there was the question in the air of if those pieces would have been put back together again.

Steve had barely seen Ana since she had come back, considering Sharon had gotten there a few hours before Ana had pulled back up to the mortal world. Bucky had been watching her out of the corner of his eyes the entire time that she was conscious. Sharon was furious that Steve wouldn't tell her anything of Ana's power and that she had trained her Aunt to judge souls, it was something that had been a topic of multiple conversations the entire weekend. Ana was a person that was hard to trust anyone after she had done. She had barely talked to the people she trusted since being back, preferring to stay by herself. "What does she mean by judging souls?"

"Are you serious?" He turned to see Ana standing there, in a pair of fluffy PJ pants that had black stars all over them and an oversized Camp Half-Blood shirt. "I've heard you ask this question fourteen different times and I've only been here more than twenty-four hours. If you have a question about me, you ask it to my face, not to Steve. I'm going to be blunt, I don't like most people and you fall under that category. Stop asking questions about things you don't want to know and when you reach the afterlife I won't fuck you over." She snapped, grabbing a bowl and putting some Greek yogurt in a bowl and left the kitchen.

"Are you seriously going to let her talk to me like that?" Sharon asked, looking at Steve. "She threatened me and you're going to let her walk away."

"If you have a problem with her attitude, you talk to her. She's been through a lot of things that you wouldn't understand. She's told me most of them and I don't understand half of what she's going through anyway. I told you I didn't want to talk about her, and you need to respect that Sharon." Steve replied as he watched her stare at him in shock. "I'm just being honest."

"She could probably be a spy plotting to destroy you guys." She replied, walking over to him. "She looked like a fucking mess and you never mentioned that Natasha had a daughter."

"She never really brought it up until she started to look for her. Then we found her, she's not a spy." Steve replied, "Please stop talking about her."

"Then how does she know my Aunt?"

"Because she works for hell, literary." Steve replied, "Is that the answer that you want?" He asked, looking at her shocked face. It was probably a very Ana-like answer, which if she had overheard a single thing from this there was a chance that she would smirk. It was one thing for the people she had been living with to ask questions of what she had done. They knew it wasn't a good time, they all had been through dark things, but to walk through a very accurate version of hell that they had been explained to. With monsters that if they found it, would kill her right at that moment, not being able to take one moment to fight because where she was had been trying to also kill her.

The answer that been given was the answer that finally shut Sharon upon the questions involving Anastasia Romanoff.


	24. Chapter 24

_Avenger's Facility_

Ana sighed, as she stared out the window, listening to Valentina talk about the previous date that her and Peter had been on. She had been debating telling Peter about her being a demigod, but realized that she needed to get it done and over with before Peter fell too much in love with her. It reminded her of a similar conversation that she had with Peter earlier that week when he asked about how her and Connor was doing. She looked over in the corner of her eyes, to see her mom standing there with her arms crossed. "Natasha! Come talk boys with us." Valentina replied, as Ana shook her head at Valentina's eagerness to use boys to keep the ghosts that haunted Valentina at bay. It was the very first Sunday of Thanksgiving break, where mortal schools had decided that they'd randomly throw a week away from school in the middle of the semester when Ana had finally once again gotten into a somewhat routine of school.

"What do you want to know?" Natasha asked it was a rare moment when Natasha let her guard down around her daughter and her friend. She was mostly a person that watched over Ana while she had panic attacks in her sleep and pulled her away from the dead trying to drown out the moral world. It wasn't the stereotypical mothers, but she probably did get a mother of the year award from it.

"How are you and Bruce?" Valentia asked, smiling. She was dressed for another date with Peter tonight, in a white sweater dress, tan boots, and with signature pink, there was a pink leather jacket. Her eyes were natural makeup with a lipstick to match her jacket. She always looked put together and it was something that had confused Ana. "I've not seen him recently."

"He and I decided that it would be best for us to continue working with the Avengers separated." She replied as Ana sighed. She felt bad because she was too focused on getting better than she hadn't realized that her mother had broken up with Bruce. "He's currently working in Nebraska on some science thing he left when Ana was gone."

She had noticed there was a lack of her favorite green tutor, she had also come to the realization that Bucky Barnes was spending a lot more time with the Romanoff duo since Ana had come back from Tartarus. "So are you and Bucky a thing?" She felt herself ask, as Valentina smirked at Natasha a sure sign that the girl was highly curious, and if it was a yes, then she was once again right with relationships.

"I'm with him. For better or for worse it seems like." Natasha replied dryly, rolling her eyes at Valentina. That was a, yes, she could feel the need of Valentina to scream that she was right to the world radiating off of her like some foul scent that would be a member of the Ares's cabin for weeks upon weeks.

"It'll probably be worse," Ana replied, curling herself up. She had come to the realization that if a woman was kick ass then there would be more trouble in their relationship. Natasha was kick ass and she couldn't have a stable relationship from how it seemed, according to the book of Valentina. Ana had been working out her relationship with Connor since taking a nose dive in Tartarus.

"I knew that the day I met him," Natasha replied, shrugging and heading out of the way. "Valentina, are you joining us for Thanksgiving dinner? I called Connor and invited him and his brother, along with some girls from the camp named Katie Gardner and Miranda Gairdner. We'll have Clint's family and Peter's Aunt here also."

"If we're getting the gang back together, then I'm definitely coming. It's been awhile since I've seen Katie and it's a miracle you're getting Miranda out of Sherman's ass. How did you meet Bucky anyway?"

"That, Valentina," Natasha replied, "Is a story for another time."

Valentina rolled her eyes, then sighed, getting up. "Come on, let's go bug another Avenger to tell them about how they celebrated the holidays. Aren't you supposed to do that for one of your classes?" She asked, "We can come up with fake names for them since you're not supposed to let anyone know that you're an Avenger's kid."

Ana rolled her eyes, letting Valentina drag her around the facility looking for an Avenger to pounce on. It was an assignment to make up for currently failing English. Her Hamilton-themed paper hadn't been graded yet and it would pull her up to a D if she wrote this paper it would pull her up to a C making sure that she didn't fail the class. The first person that she saw was Vision, as Ana smiled slightly at him. Before going to Tartarus, she had found his presence weird, but she had now found it calming. She believed that it was because he was the only one that hadn't spent twenty minutes asking her if she was alright.

"Hey Vision. Do you have any holiday memories?" She asked, listening that his response was a no. She sighed, thanking him anyway as she floated away. She went through the rest of the Avengers and the responses that she got would have thrown away her cover of not being an Avenger kid because apparently some damn magazine had gotten stories of the Avenger Christmas memories and with that she would have to admit that she was an Avengers kid. It wasn't going to work. "Fuck it, I'm just going to write down some cheesy memories I found on google for this paper. It's not like I can say we did capture the flag and take a trip to the Empire State Building to have the winter solstice with the gods."

"I have to give you this," Valentina replied, with a smirk. "I would have given up with that a long time ago." She replied, shrugging.

 _Random Diner_

"Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it," Valentina replied, looking up to see Sherman smirking. "Sherman, I'm serious. You yourself have seen my put a high heel through someone's arm and I'm on a date. You're on a date with Miranda and I would hate for Miranda to not have a boyfriend because you two are actually cute." She smirked as she watched Sherman pull his arm away from her.

"I just wanted to come meet the boy you've been talking about." He replied, looking at Peter. "He's not much to the eye, just a little bit on the scrawny side."

"We all don't like muscles upon muscles upon muscles, like Miranda." She replied, then saw Miranda with her signature corn colored hair in a braid walking out of the restroom. "Miranda, come get your man before I beat him to death with his own arm because I'm on a date." She heard her friend laugh, before walking over to them.

"Sherman, you've scared the boy half to death. That's supposed to be Drew's job if he ever meets the family." She smiled at him. "She'd probably eat you alive. Anyway, I'm Miranda a friend of Valentina's and this is my boyfriend Sherman. I'm sorry we've ruined your date. Valentina's always been a demon when it's came to someone ruining her dates." There was a smirk and an inside joke with that, she had planned a date for Connor and Ana before they got together. Ana was pulled away from Camp to do something in the Underworld and she was surprised that Thanatos hadn't killed her for the things that she had said that night.

"I'm Peter Parker." He replied, shaking Miranda's and Sherman's hand. She watched Sherman raise an eyebrow in surprise at Peter's handshake. It's nice to meet you both." He replied, smiling at them as they walked to the other side of the booth. He then turned to look at her in shock, "You put a high heel through someone's arm? I don't know whether to be impressed or completely disgusted."

"It's a long story for another day." She replied, smiling at him. "Can we go on a walk? I need to talk to you about something."

She felt a pang of hurt when she saw the worry on Peter's face. She could see his thoughts written on his face, that she was going to break up with him because she was too pretty to be with someone like him. Peter was the first person that had been with her for something other than being a daughter of Aphrodite, they were like tiny gems that guys and girls would attempt to get. She had dated both boys and girls and no one made her feel like Peter Parker did.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?" Peter replied as Valentina shook her head no. "Alright, let me go pay and then we can go." He got up from the booth with the receipt as he pulled out cash for the meal. She waited by the door, trying to calm her nerves. It was the first time that she had to admit what she was a demigod and it worried her.

They walked for a few moments, hand in hand as she waited for a break in the area that she could have found a park bench to sit on. She looked out before turning back to him. "I know I've not mentioned much about my family and when you mention them I get really spazzed out. The reason for that is," she took a deep breath, "I'm a demigod. My mother is a Greek Goddess named Aphrodite and my father was a drug dealer. I moved to New York because I live at a camp for people like me." She replied, not wanting to look at him. "Ana's father is a Greek god, Sherman is a son of Ares, Connor is a son of Hermes, and Miranda who you met tonight is a daughter of Demeter."

"You're kidding right?" He asked she turned to look at his face, full of disbelief. "Greek gods aren't real."

"The Battle of Manhattan, about a year ago. Manhattan was destroyed and no one remembers why it's because for two days there was a battle against a Titan. My older sister Silena died, I looked up to her a lot. She fought a drakon in order to get the Ares kids to fight. The random fireball from this summer it, it was a primordial goddess and some dumbass Roman kid blowing up so we could save the world."

She looked up when she felt Peter grab her hands, "I don't care if your mother was some sort of Medusa, you're an amazing girl Valentina. I have a confession for you also since you confided about this to me. I'm Spiderman."


	25. Chapter 25

Thanksgiving morning, Ana woke up under a pile of Miranda, Katie, and Valentina as she rolled her eyes. She had gotten some potion from Clovis that helped Nico sleep the first few months, he had slowly started to finally ween himself off of them and Percy and Annabeth had a few weeks until they were weaned. She looked up, yawning and stretching as her tank top rose up. "Damn girl," Miranda replied with a smirk, "Even with those scars you still look fine."

"Be careful with what you say," Katie replied, "Sherman and Connor might actually try to conspire on something and that thing might be trying to get their girlfriends to make out." Ana rolled her eyes and saw Miranda do the same.

"Get up, we're going to make the Avengers regret inviting the entire gang," Valentina replied, smiling at her best friend. "I picked out an amazing Thanksgiving outfit, good for playing games, eating food, and Black Friday shopping with Tony Stark's credit card."

"How in the Hades did you get Tony Stark's credit card?" Ana asked, sitting up. She saw her best friend in a caramel colored sweater and pink jeans with her hair in a ponytail. She rolled her eyes, seeing that she had toned down the pink in order to meet Peter's aunt.

"I haven't yet. I'm going to take it from his wallet." Valentina replied glaring the moment that Miranda, Katie, and Ana had started to bust out laughing. "What? I thought you were my friend. Just because I'm not dating a demigod, does not mean that I'm not able to do things like that. Ana left me alone with Connor since she's here, then you and Travis are in college Katie. Miranda, every time I see you, you're with Sherman. It's adorable and all, but I've been left alone until I met Peter."

"We are, but it is my duty, as a friend, to tell you that you suck at stealing things. I'm sorry we've not been there for you, Valentina." Katie replied, leaning over to hug the small Hispanic girl. "We love you, Valentina. You, my sassy Hispanic girl, is the glue that single handily keeps this group together and keeps all of us sane. Where you Miranda is without you, still stuttering every time she says something to Sherman. Ana would have probably never admitted her love for Connor, which kept her fighting when she was in Tartarus."

"On top of that," Ana replied, leaning against her friend, "You were the driving force in the campaign to get me to meet my mom. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be celebrating Thanksgiving in the Avengers Facility which is pretty fucking awesome. Katie would have only seen Travis as an annoyance. Katie and Miranda would only be siblings, not friends and there was no way I, a socially awkward daughter of Thanatos, would have talked to them."

"You're the only reason that we have what we do." Miranda replied, "We are forever grateful and we will make sure that in a thousand years the campers are singing praises about the most loyal daughter of Aphrodite in existence. She was loyal to her camp, loyal to her friend, loyal to the boy she loved who by the way is completely normal. Alright, chick flicks over. Ana, get dressed and meet us downstairs."

Pietro could only stare at the three boys on the couch that Wanda had let in earlier, well it wasn't really a stare, it was more of a glare. He had met Peter Parker, who was also known as Spiderman, numerous times since coming back to life. The other two on the couch had been new to him and he annoyed him that they were let loose around the Facility. They had come with the two girls that he had seen with Valentina. One was tall with brown hair and green eyes while the other one was a blonde with brown eyes and slightly shorter. Peter had recognized the shorter of the unruly haired boys as Connor and the other one was introduced as Travis.

"Just saying, if it was between Valentina and Ana in a fight than it would definitely be Ana to win. Have you actually seen the girl fight, she's very fucking scary? I'm her boyfriend and I'm scared of her when she gets like that sometimes." Connor replied as Pietro walked into the room.

"Valentina told me she stabbed someone through the arm with a high heel." Peter replied, "Well, the blonde girl's boyfriend had told me about Valentina stabbing someone through the arm with a high heel. She told me it was a story for another day, so I have no idea what happened."

"How about this, I tell the stories to the Avengers while the girls are upstairs so they don't murder us. Then we have them vote, therefore it is a fair judgment." Travis replied, "They're busy, though, so we'll use the foreign guy for the deciding vote."

"I have a name." Pietro snapped, "It's Pietro or Quicksilver. I'm not calling you the mop-haired boys and Spiderman." He watched the boys' eyes turn wide, with questions of Peter being Spiderman though they realized it was probably not a good thing to ask. "Anyway, tell me the stories about Valentina and Ana, they both seem like they couldn't fight much anyway."

"Dude, you were in fucking Tartarus with the girl." Connor replied, before shaking his head, "If you don't know anything about demigod history we had a war before and Ana was a fighter with it. She was right in front of the Empire State building holding her own with a sword when she was ambushed with two different guys. She hadn't had a break in about six hours and it was wearing down, she took one guy down easily with a slice he hadn't realized, but it was hit in a bad way and her sword got stuck. She starts getting too close with her fists and her feet with the other guy in the sword until she managed to get him to drop it. She struck the fatal blow with his own sword and then passed out right afterward when I finally managed to get to her. It was the second time during that battle she fought herself to exhaustion."

"Valentina's has a bit more humor to it. We had a golden mango event, where we painted a mango gold and put for the hottest on it. We dumped it in the Aphrodite cabin while they're at archery. Ana had to go back with Valentina to the Aphrodite cabin to pick up something. Anyway, they go with the rest of the cabin and the entire cabin stares at the mango for a moment. Ana's in the front of the group so she can't leave, so she just takes a dive for the bunk beside the mango to hide under. The entire cabin goes ballistic, there are spells being produced, hair extensions being pulled out, makeup being smeared. Valentina's dead set on getting the mango for some reason and she calmly grabs a heel from her sister, Drew and the continues to stab anyone who comes near it. It went through her brother's arm and they let her have it. I swear that the Apollo cabin was going to murder her and us." Travis crossed his arms at the end of the story.

"Remind me to never piss off my girlfriend." Peter replied, "Because if I do then I don't think that I will live through it."

"Then I believe that Valentina is the most terrifying out of the two," Pietro replied, his accent thick. "I could never think of hurting my sibling in that way nor any member of my family."

"TRAVIS FUCKING ALEXANDER FUCKING STOLL!" Valentina's voice screeched from the top of the stairs, "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I AM GOING TO STAB YOU!"

"Valentina! Do not kill my boyfriend!" The brunette girl replied, glaring.

"Are they always like this?" Pietro asked, laughing at Ana's nod.


	26. Chapter 26

Bucky Barnes felt completely out of place, watching Ana hang out with her group of friends. They were all around the pool, Connor and his brother playing chicken with the two girls that were sisters. Ana sat on the edge of the pool, with her legs crossed as she watched them with a half noticed amusement. These were people that weren't monsters, like he was. He remembered everything that he had put people through while being the Winter Solider and he didn't understand why the Avengers, and Ana had done what they did for him. "Stop thinking that." He turned to see Valentina standing beside him, her long curly hair in a ponytail. "I lived with a drug dealer as a father, I can tell when someone is feeling guilty over things." She shrugged. "What are you feeling guilty about?" He watched her sigh when she didn't reply. "You know, I shot a man once before coming to camp. He broke into our house and tried to grab me, there was a small gun on the couch and I shot him in the dick. He died."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, looking at her. He couldn't imagine Valentina in all of her bubbly personality to have lived a tough life. She seemed like the girl that had everything perfect in the world happen to her. She had seemed to be the happy glue that brought the entire group of friends together. The entire time that he had known Valentina, she had never seemed to be like a daughter of a drug dealer or anything put a girl that was loyal to her friends. She shrugged, before telling him that at one point Ana and Valentina were on opposite sides of the war. She had thought that Kronos would be the best one to fall in line with, it would bring a better peace to the world and once she had saw the terrible things that had happened, she had fled before the Battle of the Labyrinth to tell Camp Half Blood everything.

"I don't think that some members of camp really forgive me. I know it was a few months until Ana could look me in the eye, we fell into a broken step. You're not the only one with regrets of temporarily being on the wrong side of life. I don't regret what I did, because we would have never realized that the Labyrinth would bring monsters into camp." She looked towards the group that was laughing, expect for Ana. "I went from a girl who didn't know how to kill to one wo knew how to make dying hurt." She replied, smiling softly at him. "If you ever want someone who completely understands, I'm around. Some people see children of Aphrodite with nothing more than matchmakers, we are born to read people and sometimes it really does suck because you see people hurt that try to hide it." She got up, then smiled softly at him before jumping into the pool.

He got up, walking toward the other Avengers, the Barton family, and Peter's Aunt May with a smile on his face. "Hey Bucky, do you know where Valentina is?" Peter asked, "I want to introduce Aunt May to my girlfriend." He seemed to beam at the words, it was something that showed he was proud to call the girl his girlfriend. He wondered what all that he had told her about her life, did he know that her mother was a Greek goddess, what all she had done.

"She's in the pool with Ana and all the rest." He replied, "They were playing some game while Ana watched." He watched Peter nod as he pulled May towards where the pool is. He could only smile as he walked over to Steve and Sam talking. "You know how the government wanted proof that I was getting better before I went on missions and it had to be a giant leap of faith. I've realized what I want to do. See if Valentina's dad is alive, if he is I want him to sign papers so I can adopt her." He smiled at Sam's and Steve's face, for the first time Bucky felt like there would be hope for him after all. He needed someone in life who saw him as a person who had made mistakes and was trying to learn from them, Valentina needed someone who could do that also along with a father figure in her life. He'd eventually need to ask Clint for help with the entire parenting concept while he worked to become her guardian.

Clint smiled at his wife and children as they played around the Facility. They had always enjoyed coming around when they were off, but since Ana had come around they hadn't come by. Lila was following Aunt Nat around while Cooper was in the lab with Tony. Laura was holding Nathaniel in her arms as he smiled at her. "I want you to meet someone. I told you about Natasha's daughter and I'd like you to meet her." He replied, pulling her toward the pool as she smiled at him. From what he had heard, Ana was taking some weird demigod thing to help her sleep and was able to sleep through the night. Her leg was still bruised and it hurt slightly to walk on it though. He smiled and waved at her as she watched four people playing chicken in the pool, one of them definitely being Connor Stoll.

She got up and limped slightly over to them, smiling softly. "Clint, I'm not holding the baby. I'm awful with kids, every time I touch one they sense my death stuff and start screaming bloody murder." She replied, giving him a side hug. "It's gotten worse since my accident." She replied, then turned to Laura with an expression that was all Ana he could not read. "You must be Laura, Clint's wife. He's mentioned you once or twice before. I'm Anastasia Romanoff, but you can call me Ana. I'm Natasha's daughter."

"You look a lot like her," Laura replied, smiling softly. "This is Nathaniel." She replied, making a motion to the baby in her arms. "How are you enjoying the facility?" She asked as Ana gave a vague enjoyment reply. She looked slightly different that the last time he had seen her, mostly because she was actually awake. Her hair had been evened out, still making it incredibly short, shorter than what it had been. Her face was clearer, fewer bruises around her face. She still seemed somewhat sad and worried.

"Wait until Lila and Cooper get a hold of you, they can't wait to meet you." She watched her face bleach before smiling softly. "You'll be fine, Ana. You trust me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ana asked, crossing her arms and smirking. "Because depending on the week I have depends on who I can actually trust."

"Funny Ana. You're a spitting image of your mother, you even have her attitude." He replied, as he watched her smirk and blow a kiss. She saw Connor, soaking wet, creeping up behind Ana with a smirk on his face. He grabbed her by the waist, and spun her, making her squeal making the other people in the pool making comments about how gross they were.

He left the group to do what they were doing; Laura went to go check on the kids. That was when he ran into Bucky Barnes. "I need to talk to you." He replied, looking slightly nervous. "It's important and you're the only one qualified to ask."

"You asking Nat to marry you?" He asked, as he watched Barnes shake his head. "Alright, then what is it?" He listened to Bucky explaining his conversation with Valentina and how he realized that in that moment she needed a father that she could talk to and understand how she felt. He explained that he was going to start finding who her father was and to get him to sign off his legal rights if Valentina if they weren't already taken away and that he was going to adopt her. Clint could only see that the conversation and his mind being made with Valentina was the biggest step of improvement that Bucky had in his help and it was thanks to the little Hispanic daughter of Aphrodite.

Clint grinned, leaning back in his chair, "Here's what I've learned so far about being a parent. Now my kids are a lot younger than what Valentina is. Natasha can help you with the demigod parent part of it. I also have heard rumors of another demigod parent named Sally Blofis." He replied, "I've been keeping my ears open to demigod news so we can stay better prepared for Ana's life." With that, Clint Barton gave him information on everything that he knows about being a father and his life with having kids and being an Avenger.


	27. Chapter 27

Valentina meeting his Aunt May was one of the worst things that could had happened in the history of his life, here he was with this absolutely amazing girl in front of him. Who happened to be half goddess, meeting his very mortal human. She was wearing a bikini, her sitting on Connor Stoll's lap as she was pushing her believed to be Miranda as they were laughing up a storm. He watched her get pushed over with a laugh as she popped up out of the water, yelling something at them some language he didn't know. He believed it to be Ancient Greek, she pushed her hair out of her face as he turned to look at him. "Peter!"

"Hey! I wanted you to meet my Aunt May." He replied, watching her get out of the pool, leaning her hair over the water as she rung it out. She walked over to him and grinned, kissing his cheek. "Aunt May, this is my girlfriend Valentina Diaz." She leaned over to shake his hand, Aunt May looked excited to meet his girlfriend until she had exactly met her. She seemed taller than normal, her eyes a brown hazelnut color that matched her skin and her curly hair. She didn't have any makeup on currently, from being in the pool and she had on a skimpy light blue bikini.

"It's very nice to meet you, May. Peter's told me a lot about you and I'm very excited to finally meet you." She replied, giving her smile that Ana had said was reserved to charm people. The thing was, Aunt May was not impressed with Valentina. "If you let me get changed than I can show you guys around the Facility if Peter hasn't given you the tour yet."

"If I ask, where is your guardian?" Aunt May asked, as Peter could only stare at her. "I mean; I haven't seen anyone that could be your parents so I assume you have an Aunt or Uncle that takes care of you."

"I go to a boarding school out of the city, it's for low income students to get a really good education and they take so many state children. It's how I met Ana and where everyone in the pool went to school with since I was a kid." She replied, holding her hands in front of her.

"I wonder if it would be a good school for Peter." She replied, "He's quite intelligent." She replied, as Peter was getting ready to open his mouth to make up some excuse about why she wouldn't be able to find the school if he looked. The camp for demigods were hidden to the world, unless they were able to see through something.

"It's actually also for students that are dyslexic." Valentina replied, smiling softly. "I have dyslexia and ADHD so it's curriculums are managed to be specific for my needs."

"Well, Peter is rather smart." Aunt May replied, smiling softly. Peter could see the worry in his eyes on if Valentina was only dating him because of his brain so he would do her work. It wasn't true and he didn't know how he could explain that it was something other than that without giving away the girl was half goddess.

"If you inferring that someone that looks like Valentina would only be interested in Peter for him to do her homework than you're wrong." He watched Katie's head pop up on their side of the pool, "Valentina may be hair obsessed and love her fashion and makeup products way too much."

"But she's never dated a guy for the wrong reasons. She's too much of a hopeless romantic for that." Miranda replied, he watched Ana from the other side rolled her eyes for a small amount of time.

"Thanks guys." Valentina replied, sighing before looking at Peter. "I'm going to go get dressed for Thanksgiving dinner." She replied, quickly walking away as she looked down at the ground. The two girls turned to look at each other before shrugging and swimming back at the other side.

When he left Aunt May with Tony he turned to find the closest bathroom mirror, which was the one that Ana's room, not her bathroom. He heard the water running, as he turned to look at himself. "There are at least seventeen ways this could have gone better. Literally, like I'm counting them right now, your moron." He replied, as he heard the door open to see Valentina there in a sweater and jeans, her hair soaking wet.

"Dating a demigod, things don't really go like you want them to. There's a lot I've not told you about my world, but if you want this to work, it will work. Nothing ever goes easy for a demigod, trust me." Valentina replied, shrugging softly. "I do want you to know, that no matter what you chose I am in love with you Peter."

Larua smiled softly at Pietro, who was running around the Facility with the last minute things for Thanksgiving dinner. "So how are you feeling about coming back to life?" She asked, before checking the turkey in the oven. It was her first Thanksgiving that she was cooking for all the Avengers, her kids, and the teenagers that came to spend the holiday with Ana. "How did that even happen anyway?"

"I just woke up one day, it feels weird. It feels like for some reason this isn't really my life anymore and my previous life was more my life. It wasn't the easiest life, or the happiest, or the best. It was mine though." He replied, his accent thick. Pietro was for some reason an open book when it came to Clint's family, considering his youngest son had part of his name.

"That's understandable considering the amount of time that you had been dead. Think of it like this, you've been given a second chance at life and you can do whatever you want with it. Make sure to make this one count every single day." Laura replied, smiling softly. "There's people in your life that you'll regret not talking to before the leave your life."

"Hey, Pietro." Ana popped her head out of the hall, to look at them. "You have a phone call from Castor for some reason." She replied, holding up the phone that had been giving to her when she got to the Avengers. He walked over and grabbed the phone from her, before answering.

"Hey, I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving." Castor replied, "Since we you know, survived actual hell together to make sure that Ana was safe. I also wanted to know if one day that you wanted to get coffee one day in the next two weeks. We're going to be in New York for about three weeks starting Monday and I would like to see you again."

His voice of Laura telling to make every single day count came back up in his head. "I'd enjoy that, when you get to New York give me a call and we'll set something up." He replied, seeing Laura smile at him from the corner of his eyes. He wrote down Castor's number, before grinning.

"It's a date… I mean, if you want it to be a date." Castor replied, he could see the guy's face blush in front of him. He had never been interested in a guy before, but for some reason he couldn't get Castor out of his head.

"It's a date." Pietro replied, before hanging up and handing the phone back to Ana as she smirked softly.

"VALENTINA, YOU HAVE A NEW SHIP!" She screamed, before taking off into the Facility.


	28. Chapter 28

A few days after Thanksgiving Ana had ran out of her medication that allowed her to sleep through the night and she routinely woke up screaming around two in the morning every night. Rhodey sat on the couch, watching her as the other Avengers went on a mission to defeat Hydra when he was watching her. It was a weekend and they had decided to stay up the entire night and watch some documentaries. He had never figured out why Ana liked watching them, but it was something that he enjoyed also. The one that they were currently watching was one on the Civil War. She was in sweats and a baggy shirt, her hair was in a bun and she looked a bit in a wreck. "Please, just tell me I'm not a lost cause." She mumbled, laying her head down on the seat of the couch. "There's time that I feel like a lost cause because I can't deal with everything that happened to me. I mean, Natasha doesn't show emotions, Bucky's struggling, but he's getting better. I'm just stuck here." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"The thing is, you have been getting better. It's not going to happen overnight. You're not screaming the entire night now; you've managed to get an almost entire night sleep. You're no longer dropping down to the ground in fear because of the overwhelming sound of the dead. It's like me and my legs, it's going to take a long amount of time for us to manage completely with ourselves, you have your friends and family and I have the metal legs that Tony made for me." He saw Ana smile a little bit, it suited her and the girl should smile a bit more. "Never think that you're a lost cause Ana, you and Valentina are the glue holding the Avengers together. We were completely broken up and we wouldn't have healed as quickly if it wasn't for you. Speaking of Valentina, do you know if her dad still has any legal hold on her because if not, she might be moving here soon."

"Oh my god, is Tony going to adopt Valentina? I thought he hated the idea of being a parent." Ana replied, siting up straightly and looking at him. When he replied that it was Bucky she saw her face smile bigger. "That's great news, she's never managed to have an actual father figure and he seems to like her. You do realize that one that happens she's going to be dead set on making sure that Mom and Bucky get married so that me and her can be sisters. She also believes that she's soulmates." Ana replied, as Rhodey raised an eyebrow at her. There were some things that the daughter of Aphrodite had managed to figure out in the world, from the stories that were told matchmaking was one of them. The true test of Valentina's ability would be seeing if there would eventually be a Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romaoff wedding.

Rhodey laughed slightly at his friend's daughter. "All right then, why don't you go ahead and go to bed since we have to get up early if you want to see your mom when she comes home." He replied, watching her get up from the couch as he turned off the TV. She turned to look at him smiling softly, before she walked over to him and gave him a hug. His eyes widen as he returned the hug, holding her tightly. "What was that for?" He asked as she stood up and looked at her, "Not that I'm honored you did that, but it's really out of character for you." She shrugged, crossing her arms as she walked out of the room.

She turned around to look at him. "Good night Uncle Rhodey. Is it alright that I call you that? Uncle Rhodey I mean." She looked a bit bashful at him as he nodded, not finding his voice. "Thanks, you know, you were the first person here to treat me like a person. I appreciate that." She replied, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. He turned the TV back on as he relaxed, going back to the documentary. Uncle Rhodey, he liked the sound of that. She wondered if she was going to start calling the Avengers with terms of that. Maybe Ana had finally found a home that she belonged to, it was a strange place to live, but it was hers.

Rhodey looked around the room as he got Friday to turn off the lights of the living room and kitchen as he used the leg machines to help him get up. It was the first time that he was going to use them to head up the stairs without the watchful eyes of Tony, Ana, or the other Avengers. He held onto the handrail as he slowly started to walk up the stairs, grinning to himself as he only had to stop once halfway through.

He peered into Ana's open door as she sat on the bed, talking through a demigod thing to a girl with curly black hair that looked a lot younger than her. She was smiling as the girl was telling her about what she had been doing and that her and someone named Frank would try to come visit Camp Half Blood and that it was getting harder to contact the other camp. "I don't know what is going on, but I felt like something big and scary was missing when I was in there. It's the one thing holding me back from getting any better." She replied, then used her hand to dissolve the mist.

Rhodey wanted to ask her about it, but she couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. It was something that he had never experienced in life even with Tony. Tony had PTSD, the same thing that he believed Ana had. Though, there was no therapist for demigods, but the fact that a person could feel some big bad monster that terrified you from a place that was born to kill you. It was something he had never experienced; it was something that Natasha or the other Avengers could help her with. It would be thing to hold her back until she knew if something like that was true or not.

It was two days after Pietro's first mission when he saw Ana sitting at the table, talking in something that he couldn't understand to a corpse that was standing there. She looked more in her element than ever in his book, her back was straight and she looked like she had a purpose in life. Her eyes looked at Pietro for a moment, before she waved her hands and the corpse disappeared in the ground. She held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples for a moment before she spoke up. "I like the dead, they make good conversations. It's how I learned history and most subjects in school honestly, get some of the greatest minds doing something. I'd go to where they did exams for homeschool kids and then take them." She explained, "Anyway, isn't today your date with Castor?" She asked, taking a bite of an orange.

"Not sure about how a date with another guy is supposed to go. My goal on previous dates were to get them in bed." He replied, his accent thick. "This is my first date with a guy, I never thought I would be attracted to guys. There's something about Castor I want to punch and kiss at the same time." Ana stayed silent for a moment, taking another bite of the orange. "Why do I never see you eat meat?" She quickly explained that she was allergic to the fat in some meats and it was easier for her to just be a vegetarian. "That's funny for a girl who talks to dead people." He replied, "Do you have any tips on dating a demigod since you are one?"

"Be yourself, we have too short of lives to be with people who are fake as fuck." She replied, sliding off the chair. "Keep in mind that most demigod parents fuck anything and everything, so don't judge how he is sexually from the first date. If I find him naked in the Facility I will chop your dick off, if his brother finds him naked in the hotel room, he will chop your dick off." She replied, "Don't fuck him on the first date." With that, she grabbed a handful of grapes and started to walk away from the kitchen and heading towards the stairs that led to the gym, Bucky was probably helping her with hand to hand combat since the only thing else there was the pool and she couldn't swim.

Pietro shrugged, before speeding off to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Castor, about five minutes before he was supposed to be there. He saw him sitting at a table with a blonde girl with princess like curls, not the ringlet curls that Valentina had, but a wavy fairy princess type one. There was another black haired boy with sea green eyes beside her, holding his hands. He walked over there, making the three look up and Castor smiled. "There's my date," he replied, "Percy, Annabeth, this is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Pietro smiled, sitting in the booth, at the pair. "Ana's mentioned you two once or twice." He replied, smiling at them. He could see that Percy radiated power, he could see how this was a person that managed to save the world, not once, but twice. "She really looks up to the both of you." He watched the Annabeth blush before Percy managed to ask how Ana had been doing since coming out of Tartarus. He told the truth, there was a struggle in getting better and it was a slow process.

"I'm surprised you're not asking us how we managed to do it, most people have been asking us now a day." Annabeth replied, brushing a piece of her hair behind her beanie. Pietro shrugged, he had been dead and had rarely any memories of it. There wasn't as big of an influence on him and Castor as there had been Ana.

"I figured you didn't want anyone to ask about it." He replied, looking at them. "I have super speed and I died from multiple guns' shots when they had the whole robot trying to kill the entire world thing. I never want anyone asking how it felt to die."

Percy smiled, before leaning over and clapping Castor on the shoulder, "Be sure to keep this one around, he'll be good for you." He stated, before him and his girlfriend left.


	29. Chapter 29

Clint could only look at Ana whose leg was slightly in shred and currently bleeding, he had come back to the Avengers Facility for a meeting because there was two weeks left before the kids were on Christmas break. The other Avengers were Christmas shopping for each other and Ana was supposed to be at school. Yet here she was sitting on the couch trying to stop the gash on her calf from bleeding. "Is that blood?" He asked, making her jump and quickly getting out her scythe and slicing through him without harming him. The Avengers had gotten so use to it, minus Thor, that they barely noticed and would just let the weapon pass them. She removed her hand from her leg and placed it on her chest, making it bloody and more blood continued to drip down on the white couch. Tony was going to probably kill her for this.

"No?" She asked, looking down at her legs before mumbling a string of curses in Greek. Then looking up with a questioning yes. "I didn't think it would hurt that bad, I couldn't make it up the stairs to get any nectar so I wouldn't have to bleed all over Tony's couch." She replied, with tears in her eyes. "The water pipes busted and we got out earlier so I was going Christmas shopping the only thing was I got Mom's and there was a hell hound and it managed to get a swipe at me. Could you get it for me? It's in a white flask on my dresser." She replied, her black eyes wide. He nodded, heading upstairs to get it, along with bleach for Tony's white couch and white carpet, and bandages to wrap Ana's leg up once they got it fixed.

"Here's a piece of advice for you Ana," Clint replied, handing her the flask and wrapping her leg as she took a sip of it. "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question." He started as he tapped the bandage of your leg. "Now come on, I learned that if you bleach the couch then there's not any evidence that you almost died there unless they actually noticed the scent of bleach. I was playing with my arrows one day and sliced my hand open to figure this trick out." She nodded, setting her backpack on the floor and helping bleach the couch before any of the Avengers got home. "So have you figured out what you're getting Natasha for Christmas."

"What do you get the most badass Mom in the entire fucking Universe that deserve a Castle and her pretty kick ass boyfriend with a metal arm who you hope becomes your step dad?" Ana asked, then shrugged. "What do you get any of the Avengers really because I'm so lost in Christmas shopping? I found Connor a watch that pops open and has his lock picking kit in there. I found Valentina a purse that she's been wanting after she saw her sister Drew with it. I found Nico a set of Dog Tags from World War II that were his Uncle's, fought on the Italian side and they're being sent here next week."

"You can always get Natasha and Bucky a dinner reservation at some fancy restaurant on the Stark card since that's what you're using. Get Tony something Iron Man, and the others I'll let you figure out for yourself." He replied, tapping her on her nose. "It's good to see you smile every once in a while, you seem worried though. Natasha said that you went to Camp last weekend and you were pretty shaken up when you came back. Thor said that one of your gods were missing."

"Apollo's been missing since the summer. We think it's part of whatever I managed to find that was missing in Tartarus. I had to reply my account to a council meeting and we've not been able to hear from our Oracle Rachel and I'm getting worried about her." Ana replied, sighing. "I've also been listening to demigod talk on the street, we know the different between people with powers and demigods someone called The Beast is making appearances again."

"The Beast? What's that?" Clint asked, looking at her. It sometimes was hard to believe that this strong girl hadn't been raised this way by Natasha, it was the streets and everything she had to go through in order to make her this way. Would her life have been better if she had stayed with Natasha and the KGB or would it had been worse.

"He came after demigods on the street who didn't know they were demigods. If you don't know then how are you supposed to get to camp. Some came back trained liked warriors, but still lived on the street. I was scared so I managed to always hide."

"So because you know you're safe?"

"Because I have a family, I'm safe."

The state demanded that Bucky spend time with Valentina away from the Avengers and away from the foster home that she had been in for the next three months until they could figure out if he was stable enough to keep a child. So here he was, watching the sassy Hispanic girl he would hopefully call his daughter talking to a scared little boy in Spanish because he lost his mother. She was dressed for the weather, in a pink pea coat and black leggings that matched the heels she was wearing. The little boy kept pointing at the alley that he had last seen his mother, then looking at the metal hand that Bucky had forgotten to hide. "Hero?"

Valentina smiled at the boy, holding his hand as they walked over to Bucky. "Si." She replied, before lifting him up in her arms. He couldn't have been more than four years old and he held onto Valentina like that was his mother. "I don't trust the part of town that he's at, I think it might be best to take him to the police." She replied, grabbing his metal hand.

"I didn't know that you spoke Spanish." Bucky replied, as he led them to the police station, listening to Valentina coo to the boy in Spanish. "I think you might be the only one in the entire facility that can speak Spanish." He replied, looking at her smiling. "I can speak English, German, and Russian and that is about it." He watched her smiled at him as they walked up the stairs and opened the door of the police center, where the mother of the small boy was talking worriedly.

"Mi hijio! Enconstraste a mi hijo!" The small Hispanic woman yelled, reaching out for the small boy who kept yelling for his mama. She turned to Bucky and Valentina smiling and hugging both of them. Como puedo pagarte?" She asked, as she started to go through her purse, the small boy hugging his mother's legs.

"El hecho de que su hijo este a slavo en casa con usted es bastante pago." Valentina replied, smiling at the lady before walking out of the police station and down the stairs once again into the bitter cold of New York. "I told her that bringing her son back to her was payment enough. She asked if there was any way we could repay her."

"Do you do help people for free in order to feel less guilty about what you did?" Bucky asked, looking at her. "Do you feel guiltily? Any remorse of what you did?"

"What do you mean? About being in an army that almost destroyed the human race?" She brushed a piece of hair back on her face. "I don't have time to feel guilty. And neither do you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Really long author's note:**

Currently my laptop is mostly dying (like I could only manage to pull school stuff off) and I have no idea when I'm getting a new one. Yay for being a poor college student. So what I have written has gotten deleted. When I get a new laptop over Christmas break I will be sure to give all stories written (The Ones We Leave Behind and Widow's Heir) a total of one update every day until I start back with my final semester in undergrad.

I've also been in a whole bunch of hard and time consuming classes, working on grad school applications, and possibly wedding planning.

I'm on a weird schedule so two classes are already done. I made an A and B in both of those.

I am so so so so so so so sorry about this! I have been working on these stories and plenty new ones for the new year featuring your favorite characters of Twilight, Supernatural, Marvel Universe and maybe more.

Thank you for your support on these stories,

The Queen of Pixies


	31. Chapter 31

I would like to let you know that I am going to rework and rewrite this later in the year once I have caught up with the Rick Riordan books. While I have been in my senior year of college, there was been challenges with catching up on reading and the only reason I am reading on the same level is free classic e-books. (The amount of 1800's authors I've read is kinda ridiculous.) I want to make this a whole lot darker and feel like I will need to start from the beginning once again. This will stay up until I make the new one in which I will make the note back on here and then soon after delete this story.


End file.
